Связанный
by Old Hag
Summary: Такаши Нацуме может видеть духов, поэтому с ним часто происходят необычные вещи. Но самое странное событие в его жизни случилось после встречи с не совсем обычным человеком. Натори/Нацуме, Танума/Нацуме, Мадара/Нацуме. Яой. Перевод.
1. Chapter 1

Саммари: Такаши Нацуме может видеть духов, поэтому с ним часто происходят необычные вещи. Но самое странное событие в его жизни случилось после встречи с не совсем обычным человеком. Натори/Нацуме, Танума/Нацуме, Мадара/Нацуме. Яой. Перевод.

Предупреждения: яой.

Оригинал: fanfiction .net/s/4955992/1/

Разрешение на перевод: получено.

Бета: neko_chan

Дисклеймер: Natsume Youjinchou принадлежит Мидорикаве Юки, история принадлежит Ookami Kasumi.

Глава 1.

Меня зовут Такаши Нацуме, и я с детства видел странные вещи. Существ в длинных одеждах и масках столетней давности, которые явно не были людьми. Существ, покрытых перьями, мехом или чешуей, которые не были животными. Темных бесформенных, ужасно пахнущих существ, проплывающих через потолки и стены, которые не были ... вообще чем–либо определенным. Существ, которых никто больше видеть не мог.

Я думаю, их можно было бы назвать … духами.

Сегодня во время обеда, прямо за окном, я увидел гротескную черепообразную голову с длинными сальными волосами. Она выглядывала из-за дерева. Невероятно отвратительное зрелище удивило меня настолько, что я забрызгал молоком весь стол и одного из парней, стоявших у окна.

Тот, которого я испачкал, вскрикнул от удивления. Второй повернулся ко мне и нахмурился:

– Что–то случилось, Нацуме?

Я поспешно схватил салфетку и попытался привести себя в порядок и вытереть стол.

– Ничего! Все в порядке!

Я улыбнулся так весело, как только мог.

– Извините.

Первый парень, тот, которого я забрызгал, взял салфетку, чтобы вытереть свое мокрое плечо и скривился от отвращения.

– Фу, Нацуме!

Я развел руками.

– Мне жаль! Честно!

За окном голова скрылась в ветках, посмеиваясь.

К сожалению, такие вещи случаются постоянно. Мои дни всегда полны сюрпризов.

Моя покойная бабушка Рейко тоже видела духов, так что видимо это семейное. Насколько я понимаю, люди считали ее привычку разговаривать с существами, которых они не видели, более чем странной, и поэтому старались ее избегать. В конце концов, духи стали ее единственной компанией.

Тем не менее, я бы не стал утверждать, что их отношения можно было бы назвать дружескими. У нее была привычка навязывать духам соревнования или же просто избивать их бейсбольной битой, оклеенной сутрами. Затем она требовала, чтобы проигравший дух записал свое имя на бумаге и отдал ей. Все имена были собраны между двумя деревянными пластинами, скрепленными лентой. Она назвала эту коллекцию Тетрадь Друзей.

Однажды поздней весной, когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать, я получил наследство бабушки Рейко – в том числе тетрадь.

Всего через месяц спустя, летом, я переехал жить к семье Фудживара, в тихий городок у подножия гор, в полной глуши. Именно тогда я узнал, что бабушка Рейко провела очень много времени в этих местах, и что я на нее очень похож. Как оказалось, мои необычные песочного цвета волосы и светло–коричневые глаза были еще одним наследством от бабушки.

Из-за нашего сходства меня постоянно преследовали духи, уверенные, что я – Рейко. Видимо, духи не слишком хорошо различают мужчин и женщин – скорее всего потому, что они меняют пол почти так же часто, как свои формы.

Многие из духов, которые искали, меня просто хотели вернуть свои имена. К сожалению, было и немало опасных духов, преследовавших меня ради власти, которой обладала тетрадь. Понимаете, хозяин тетради может управлять любым духом, чье имя в ней записано.

Один из тех, кто хотел завладеть Тетрадью Друзей – мой самопровозглашенный телохранитель и советник по «духовным» вопросам. Он – чудовищный белый дух–пес, хоть и принимает форму толстого пестрого керамического кота–талисмана. Я случайно освободил его от связывающей печати.

После короткой схватки с участием моего кулака и его носа, он любезно согласился подождать моей смерти, чтобы получить книгу. Да, это был сарказм, и нет, я не шучу.

Это он научил меня управлять духами, чьи имена записаны в тетради. Тем не менее, мне это не особо нравится. Честно говоря, я не считаю правильным заставлять кого–либо совершать что–то против их воли. Как ни странно, он также обучил меня ритуалу возврата имен духов, которые пришли забрать их. В результате, тетрадь, которую он намерен получить после моей смерти, становится тоньше с каждым днем.

Иногда мне действительно интересно, что творится в голове этого существа.

Другой странностью является тот факт, что форма кота–талисмана видима. Поскольку он постоянно следовал за мной, все решили, что он – мой домашний любимец. Вместо того чтобы пытаться объяснить необъяснимое, я просто кивал и улыбался. Для удобства я называю его Нянко или, когда он ведет себя вменяемо, Нянко–сенсей – хотя случается такое нечасто. У него есть настоящее имя – Мадара, но я не люблю его использовать. Как наглядно показывает «Книга друзей» – имена имеют власть.

Когда я впервые представил Нянко–сенсея господину и миссис Фудживара, немолодой чете, с которой я жил, они решили, что выглядит он немного странно, но порадовались, что я завел питомца. Они восприняли это как знак, что я обживаюсь в новом доме.

Иногда мне действительно интересно, что творится в их головах.

Если серьезно, то Фудживара – самые приятные из людей, с которыми я когда-либо жил, а я жил со многими. Мои родители умерли, когда я был совсем ребенком, и меня спихивали с рук на руки, причем довольно часто. Никто не хотел содержать странного мальчика, который рассказывал страшные истории о невидимых вещах, и меня отправляли к следующим родственникам, каждый раз все более дальним.

Я не говорил Фудживара о том, что вижу странные вещи. Я категорически не хотел тревожить их или быть для них обузой. Вместо этого, я улыбался, держался тихо и делал то, что мне говорили, не задавая вопросов. Когда возникали проблемы с духами, я покидал дом – обычно через окно спальни.

В общем... Долгое время я был убежден, что никто кроме меня не мог видеть духов. Осенью после лета, отметившего мой первый год, проведенный в одном месте, и вскоре после моего семнадцатого дня рождения я обнаружил, что был неправ.

Все началось в воскресенье днем в начале октября, когда я помогал на кухне миссис Фудживара, Токо.

Ее седеющие волосы были стянуты в пучок на затылке, она мыла посуду возле широкого кухонного окна. Вооруженный полотенцем для посуды, я сушил тарелки и ставил их в шкаф. Честно говоря, мне нравилось помогать Токо. Казалось, она рада компании, и я чувствовал, что я вношу вклад в домашнее хозяйство и не являюсь обузой.

Улыбаясь, Токо рассказывала о каком–то соседском ребенке, получившем нагоняй за то, что залез на чужое персиковое дерево. Я кивал и улыбался в соответствующих местах. Вдруг пол под нашими ногами задрожал, и зазвенели тарелки в раковине.

Токо моргнула:

– Боже, это землетрясение?

Я обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на вход в кухню.

От поступи толстого кота трещали доски пола и тряслись стены. Обычно он выглядит довольно округлым, с великоватой головой и маленькими лапами. В этот момент он был настолько толстым, что ног видно не было.

Я сердито посмотрел на кота.

– Нет, мэм, просто кое-кому не мешало бы сесть на диету.

На самом деле, ему не помешало бы прекратить набеги на холодильник среди ночи.

Токо упоминала иногда пропажу вареных яиц, гамбургеров, остатков рыбы, блюд из креветок, сыра. Тем не менее, до сих пор я не понимал, как плохо все обстоит. Кот был таким огромным, что едва мог двигаться.

Токо повернулась и посмотрела на Нянко.

– О, я вижу, что ты имеешь ввиду.

Кот посмотрел на меня, моргнул и сказал тонким скрипучим стариковским голосом.

– Что это было, Нацумэ?

Я ничего не ответил. Я не хотел, чтобы Токо посчитала меня странным. Хотя люди видели кота, слышать его мог только я – если конечно он не хотел быть услышанным. Это не помешало мне сердито взглянуть на него.

Токо посмотрела на меня:

– Ты знаешь, он постоянно взаперти в доме. Может быть, ему просто нужно немного размяться?

Я кивнул:

– Хорошая идея, я возьму его на прогулку.

Очень длинную прогулку до храма Восьми Полей. Защитная сутра, прикрепленная к дну холодильника, должна положить конец воровству. Телохранитель он или нет, но это существо не будет стеснять семейство Фудживара.

Кот моргнул.

– Прогулка ...?

Через три часа, мы шли по грунтовой дороге вдоль кромки леса на другом конце города. Справа от нас лежали широкие поля, заросшие высокой травой.

Кот переваливался рядом со мной, угрюмо хмурясь.

– Итак, что мы здесь делаем, Нацуме?

Я наградил его сердитым взглядом.

– Мы здесь для того, чтобы ты растряс свой жир.

Я не стал упоминать, что моей целью был храм в десяти минутах пути от дороги, где я мог получить сутру, которая бы закрыла Нянко доступ к холодильнику.

– Жир…! Жир…!

Кот прижал уши, оскалил мелкие зубки и его рыжая с серым шерсть встала дыбом.

– Идиот! Я не толстый! Моя шерсть просто густеет к зиме!

– Твоя шерсть сделана из стекла. Она не густеет и не выпадает.

Как ни странно, керамический кошачий мех был мехом и на ощупь, когда коту этого хотелось. В других случаях, его шерсть была гладкой, как стекло, из которого собственно и состояло его тело.

Кот подскочил на своих слишком коротких лапках, его куцый хвост возмущенно торчал вверх.

– Это не имеет значения!

Я только закатил глаза.

Вдруг из высокой травы с лаем выпрыгнул небольшой коричнево–черный пес. Кот поймал взгляд собаки и усмехнулся. От его маленького тельца начала расходиться густой волной его истинная аура – аура чудовищного дух–пса.

Пес поджал хвост и сбежал, поскуливая.

Я подавил вздох.

– Разве ты не можешь вести себя более … по–кошачьи?

Кот хмыкнул и задрал нос.

– Я не кот.

Вдруг что–то привлекло его внимание, и он оглянулся на траву справа.

– О, смотри, Нацуме, кузнечик! Кузнечик! Он убегает!

Он бросился в высокую траву и исчез в мгновение ока.

Я вздрогнул.

– Черт ... Ну, я хотел, чтобы он вел себя как кот ...

Я вошел в высокую траву и побежал вниз по склону вслед за ним.

– Ты останешься бездомным, Нянко!

Я споткнулся о камень, незаметный в высокой траве. Взвизгнув от неожиданности, я потерял равновесие. Кто–то в длинном сером шерстяном пальто вскочил с травы и поймал меня за талию. Задыхаясь и радуясь, что не поцеловался с землей, я обернулся к своему спасителю. Его волосы были песочного цвета, того же оттенка, что и мои. Глаза цвета корицы были окружены темными ресницами. Овал его лица был довольно нежным, в нем вообще не было жестких линий. Он был скорее … хорошеньким, за неимением лучшего определения, чем красивым.

В самом деле, этот человек был настолько привлекательным, что я бы принял его за женщину, если бы не чувствовал каким стройным и мускулистым было его тело под пальто.

Он был слишком красив, чтобы быть человеком. Может быть, он дух? Может, кот опять сменил человеческую форму? Обычно он прикидывался старшеклассницей.

Он улыбнулся. Его губы были полными и почти женственными, но голос его оказался неожиданно глубоким.

– Мне ужасно жаль! Из–за меня вы споткнулись.

Я уставился на него. Извинения? Ясно, это точно не кот. Вот тогда я заметил темную отметину в форме ящерицы у него на шее. Тату?

Он слегка нахмурился.

– Вы в порядке?

Вот дерьмо! Он говорил со мной, а я только пялился. Я поспешно кивнул и улыбнулся.

– Да, я в порядке, спасибо.

Он улыбнулся, и я готов был поклясться, что солнце выглянуло только чтобы осветить его.

– Я рад.

Он поднял меня на ноги и отпустил. Кто–то в поле позвал:

– Господин Натори! Перерыв окончен!

Он проскользнул мимо меня.

– Хорошо! Иду!

Я был в шоке. Он не дух? Человек мог быть настолько красив?

– Нацуме!

Я обернулся посмотреть, кто звал меня. Нишимура, один из парней из моего класса махал рукой и бежал ко мне, его каштановые волосы развевались по ветру.

– Нацуме! Это же был Шуичи Натори!

Я нацепил дружелюбную улыбку и спросил:

– Ты знаешь этого человека?

– Ты шутишь?

Нишимура улыбнулся, практически подпрыгивая на месте.

– Он популярный актер! Я здесь потому, что слышал, что сегодня фотосессия.

Я взглянул на красивого мужчину. Шуичи Натори... актер. Неудивительно, что он так привлекателен.

Натори вдруг повернулся ко мне, улыбнулся и помахал рукой. Я не знал, как реагировать. За моей спиной раздался восторженный визг.

Что за ...? Вздрогнув, я обернулся. К моему удивлению, многие из моих одноклассников стояли в высокой траве, маша руками. Большинство составляли девочки, но также там присутствовало больше парней, чем я бы подумать. Я уставился на небольшую толпу. Когда сюда попал фан–клуб? Я мог бы поклясться, что был здесь один – не считая кота.

Как будто вызванный моими мыслями, он внезапно выпрыгнул на поляну, вытоптанную фан–клубом. Я облегченно вздохнул:

– Вот ты где, Нянко–сенсей.

Попрощавшись с одноклассниками, я направился к храму.

К сожалению, это был не последний раз, когда я видел Натори.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2.

Храм Восьми Полей представлял собой небольшое одноэтажное здание в китайском стиле из полированного дерева, с покатой крышей из красной черепицы, со всех сторон окруженное лесом. Он был старым и несколько обшарпанным, но красная краска на опорах, крыше и колоннах на крыльце у двери была свежая.

Как только храм показался на горизонте, глаза кота сузились.

– Нацуме, зачем мы здесь?

Я постарался невинно улыбнуться.

– Я подумывал о том, чтобы зайти в гости.

Он моментально начал плеваться, шипеть и кричать.

– В гости! Что ты имеете в виду? Это храм, идиот! Я не могу войти туда!

Его глаза подозрительно сузились.

– В чем дело? Это слепой священник не может сделать ничего такого, чего не смог бы я – причем я все могу лучше!

Оставив кота на каменных ступенях, я пересек внутренний дворик, и шагнул на крыльцо. Кошачья ярость трансформировалась в шипение, рычание и тихие ругательства.

– Глупый Нацуме! Идиот! Неблагодарный мальчишка! После всего, что я для тебя сделал ...!

Тяжело вздохнув, я снял обувь, оставляя ее в дверях, и вошел внутрь. Внутри храма пахло ладаном и полиролью для дерева и металла. Огромная бронзовая фигура сидящего Будды и тысячи свечей, ее окружающие, занимали почти все внутреннее пространство. Я уставился на все это, не в силах представить себе, сколько часов могло уйти на полировку статуи и уборку расплавленного воска. Я сдвинулся влево и заметил движение в дальнем углу. Осторожно, стараясь не задеть свечи, я проскользнул мимо Будды и углубился в тень.

В дальнем левом углу у стены на толстой подушке сидел монах в очках –господин Танума. Перед ним стоял низкий черный стол, заваленный свитками, книгами и бумагой. По правую руку от него был черный чернильный камень и чаша с кистями. Орудуя одной из тонких кистей, он выводил слова плавными линиями на листе рисовой бумаги. Через открытую дверь в дальней стене, ведущую в помещение, где жил господин Танума с сыном, падал свет. Священник и его сын были единственными людьми в городе, знавшими, что я вижу духов. Монах их вовсе не чувствовал, из–за чего духи считали его слепым. Тем не менее, его «слепота» не делала его очистительные заклинания менее эффективными.

Его сын Канаме чувствовал духов, но различал их только как дрожащие тени. Он не мог видеть или слышать их так, как я. Мы вместе учились в школе, и наши отношения медленно приближались к дружеским. Мы иногда болтали, но я боялся сблизиться с ним. Духи все время охотились на меня, а из–за своей неспособности их видеть Канаме мог пострадать или даже погибнуть.

Я не рассказывал им о Тетради Друзей.

Господин Танума поднял голову и улыбнулся.

– О, юный Нацуме, рад тебя видеть.

Я вежливо поклонился.

– Господин Танума.

Вдруг я понял, что не понимаю, как объяснить, что именно мне нужно – сутра для защиты холодильника от прожорливого духа. Монах встал с подушки.

– Я как раз собирался заварить чай, ты ко мне присоединишься?

Я кивнул и улыбнулся, благодарный за возможность собраться с мыслями.

– Пойдем.

Господин Танума провел меня в свою маленькую квартирку. Гостиная была небольшой, из мебели в ней были только небольшой диван, кресло с высокой спинкой и стол между ними. Ни намека на телевизор. Зато на каждой стене были полки, просто забитые свитками и книгами. Слева я заметил короткий коридор с двумя дверьми, ведущими предположительно в спальни, и дверь в задней части, которая, скорее всего, скрывала ванную.

В центре задней стены гостиной была стеклянная дверь. Через нее в помещение лился яркий солнечный свет. Большие, почти от пола до потолка, окна обрамляли дверь с двух сторон, впуская еще больше солнечного света.

– Присаживайся.

Господин Танума указал мне на диван, а затем отошел к кухне в нише справа. Фактически, это был длинный буфет с плитой на дальнем конце, холодильником на ближнем и мойкой между ними. Вместо шкафчиков над столом висели полки. В правом углу был маленький кухонный стол с двумя стульями. Монах поставил чайник на небольшую газовую плиту. С полки над раковиной, он достал простой черный заварник и две чашки.

– На данный момент у меня только черный чай.

– Черный чай подойдет.

Я сидел диване и с интересом оглядывался. Некоторые из книг и свитков, лежащих вокруг, выглядели очень древними.

Господин Танума вернулся в гостиную с небольшим деревянным подносом, на котором стоял исходящий паром чайник и чашки, пара ложек, маленький кувшин сливок и сахарница. Он поставил поднос на стол и налил чаю, потом сел в кресло с высокой спинкой. Я добавил немного сахара и сливок в свою чашку. Чай был горячим и крепким. Именно то, что нужно после прохладной прогулки с раздражающим спутником.

Нескольких минут мы просто пили чай, наслаждаясь молчанием. В конце концов, господин Танума поставил опустевшую чашку на стол и улыбнулся.

– Итак, юный Нацуме, что привело тебя сюда в этот прекрасный осенний день?

Я поставил свою чашку на поднос. Я все думал и думал над тем, как выразить свою просьбу, но все, что мне приходило в голову – это просто сказать правду. Я сделал глубокий вдох и выпалил:

– При всем уважении, сэр, мне нужна сутра, позволяющая держать одного духа подальше от … одного места.

Танума поднял брови.

– Вот как.

Он сложил руки и улыбнулся.

– Это место большое или маленькое?

Я улыбнулся, радуясь, что самая сложная часть осталась позади.

– Маленькое.

Танума повернулся влево и открыл деревянный ящик, наполненный чистыми желтыми бумажками.

– Насколько маленькое? Небольшая комната или объект?

Он развернул один из своих свитков, дав мне возможность полюбоваться великолепной каллиграфией. Очарованный свитком, я ляпнул, не подумав:

– Это холодильник.

Священик застыл, потом поднял на меня взгляд.

– Холодильник?

Я пораженно смотрел на него, не в силах поверить, что я только что сказал. Ну что ж, теперь поздно. Я посмотрел на свои сложенные руки и ссутулился.

– Да, сэр.

Я пожал плечами.

– Дух, живущий со мной, таскает по ночам продукты.

Я исподтишка взглянул на него.

– Это не слишком полезно для него, и это определенно вредит бюджету Фудживара.

Газа господина Танумы широко распахнулись. Я склонил голову, морщась. Вот, сейчас он назовет меня лжецом и выгонит прочь. Монах тихо засмеялся.

– Я знал, что ты дружишь с духами, но я понятия не имел, что один из них на самом деле живет с тобой.

Я посмотрел на него снизу вверх, более чем удивленный его словами.

– Вы мне верите?

Он пожал плечами, собирая со стола книги.

– У меня нет причин тебе не верить. – Он улыбнулся. – Мой сын тебе верит. Он рассказывал, что ты не только четко видишь духов, но даже можешь с ними разговаривать, а иногда и помогаешь им. – Он подмигнул.

Он имел в виду прошлое лето, когда местные духи обратились мне с просьбой найти экзорциста, проводящего очищающие ритуалы на их территории Может, господин Танума и не мог видеть духов, но он бесспорно обладал большой духовой силой.

Я кивнул и улыбнулся.

– Я пытаюсь помочь, когда это в моих силах.

Монах встал, держа в руках свиток и бумагу.

– Давай пройдем к моему столу. Мне кажется, я понял, что тебе нужно.

Я встал и последовал за ним обратно в храм.

Он сел на подушку и развернул свиток.

– Ты, наверное, не поверишь, но существует заклинание специально для охраны пищи от духов.

Я моргнул.

– Неужели? – Я не смог удержаться от улыбки. – Это именно то, что мне нужно. – Я полез в карман за деньгами. – Сколько я вам должен?

Он достал очень тонкую кисть и улыбнулся мне.

– Снаружи, возле двери стоит метла. Не мог бы ты подмести листья на крыльце и во дворике?

Я уставился на него.

– Вам не нужны деньги?

Монах отмахнулся от меня:

– От ребенка – не нужны.

Я посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Мне семнадцать.

– Но ты ведь учишься с моим сыном? – удивился он.

Я медленно кивнул. Да, я был несколько староват для первого класса старшей школы. Я робко улыбнулся:

– До того, как переехать к семье Фудживара, я очень часто менял школы. В результате мне пришлось повторить два года.

Это была чистая правда. Постоянные переезды не способствовали стабильному учебному процессу, да и на оценках положительно не сказывались. Естественно, никто из моих одноклассников понятия не имел, что я был на два года старше, чем они. Из-за своей худобы и невысокого роста я выглядел младше своего возраста и не выделялся.

Небольшая улыбка коснулась его губ:

– Мой сын находится в аналогичной ситуации. – Он вздохнул. – В его школе часто возникали … проблемы, так что он тоже старше большинства своих одноклассников.

Проблемы – то есть духи. Я сочувственно кивнул. Священник улыбнулся:

– Этой зимой моему сыну исполнится семнадцать.

Я моргнул. Канаме Танума был довольно высок, так что я догадывался, что он старше моих одноклассников, но я и представить не мог, что мы почти одного возраста.

Танума махнул рукой.

– В любом случае, твои деньги мне ни к чему. – Он улыбнулся. – Но вот крыльцо подмести не помешало бы.

Я улыбнулся и поклонился.

– Да, сэр, и спасибо вам.

Он взмахнул кистью.

– Иди-иди! Мети-мети!

Я оставил монаха наедине с его занятием, протиснулся мимо Будды, обулся и вышел из храма. Метла стояла в указанном месте, и я приступил к уборке. Так как был октябрь, и храм находился в середине леса, внутренний дворик и крыльцо были просто завалены листьями. Появившийся на границе дворика кот пристально за мной наблюдал.

– Нацуме, что ты делаешь?

Я улыбнулся.

– Готовлю блинчики, а на что это еще похоже?

– Блинчики ...? – Кот нахмурился. – Мне кажется, ты подметаешь.

Я улыбнулся еще шире.

– Если ты знаешь, чем я занимаюсь, зачем спрашивать? – Я смел на него листья.

Кот пыхтел сквозь листву:

– Сопляк! Чем ты там занимался с этим священником?

Не прекращая мести, я пожал плечами.

– Мы пили чай и разговаривали о его сыне.

Это была правда – просто не вся.

Кот следовал за мной, не заходя на внутренний двор.

– Так почему же ты подметаешь?

– Потому что нужно убрать листья. – Я еще раз смел листья в его сторону.

Кот вскрикнул от удивления и выпалил:

– Нацуме, ты идиот ...!

Я переместился к центру двора, стараясь быть подальше от разозленного кота, который пытался выкопаться из листьев. Надеюсь, я достаточно его отвлек.

После того как кот вылез из листьев, он заковылял по краю двора, явно пытаясь приблизится ко мне, не заходя на территорию храма.

– Нацуме, ты что–то задумал. Я точно знаю!

А я так надеялся. Ладно, продолжим:

– Ты совершенно прав! Мы со священником составляли заговор против тебя!

Кот обиженно фыркнул.

– Можно подумать, этот монах может мне что–то сделать!

– Ну, раз уж с этим мы определились, – я улыбнулся и перевел разговор на любимую тему Нянко. – Интересно, что миссис Фудживара готовит на обед?

Нянко подскочил на месте.

– О, я знаю! Жаркое с нежным, сочным луком, вареными яйцами и курочкой ...!

Я задумчиво кивнул, незаметно сметая в его сторону еще одну кучу листьев.

– Думаешь?

Кот напряженно следил за приближающимися листьями.

– Да, и если ты не поторопишься, мы опоздаем!

Я широко улыбнулся.

– О, тогда я думаю, мне следует поспешить.

Я резко смел не него кучу листьев. Кот уклонился влево.

– Ня! Ня! Промазал! Промазал!

– Только один раз, жирдяй!

Размахивая метлой, как клюшкой, я погнал в его сторону еще листьев.

Кот увернулся.

– Кого это ты назвал жирдяем?

Я погнал за ним листья.

– Ты столько ешь, что непонятно, кот ты или свин.

Кот увернулся в другую сторону.

– По крайней мере, я ем! А ты? Ты такой худой, что непонятно, то ли ты похож на слабое дерево, то ли просто на прутик!

Ожесточенно метя, я погнался за ним.

– Слабое дерево? Придумай что–то поостроумнее, господин Я–не–могу–прожить–без–сакэ!

Деревья и ветер, казалось, присоединились к нашей игре, пуская ярко–красные и золотые листья на внутренний дворик. В конце концов, листья закончились, а сам я задыхался от смеха. Улыбаясь, я вернул метлу на место.

Кот воспользовался возможностью, чтобы завалиться на бок и отдышаться.

Господин Танума встретил меня в дверях с широкой улыбкой.

– Веселитесь?

Кровь прилила к моим щекам, и я отвернулся.

– Листья убраны.

Священник кивнул и продолжал улыбаться.

– Я вижу.

Он наклонился и понизил голос до шепота.

– Это и есть ... проблема? – Его взгляд скользнул по коту на краю двора.

Я вздрогнул.

– Да, сэр.

Он моргнул.

– О, я вижу. – Он протянул мне простой конверт и яблоко. Не повышая голоса, он сказал:

– Просто произнеси: «Я заклинаю тебя», и помести где–нибудь не на видном месте.

Я взял конверт, сунул его в свой внутренний карман пальто, и взял яблоко.

– Огромное вам спасибо. – Я поклонился.

Танума наклонил голову.

– Я был польщен твоим визитом, Нацуме. Приходи еще. – Он подмигнул. – Желательно, когда мой сын будет дома. Я уверен, Канаме буде рад компании.

Я кивнул и улыбнулся.

– Обязательно, господин Танума. – Я еще раз поклонился. – Извините, но мне действительно пора.

Монах кивнул:

– Да, действительно, уже довольно поздно.

Перед уходом, я обернулся и еще раз помахал рукой:

– Еще раз спасибо!

Господин Танума помахал в ответ, потом повернулся и пошел обратно в храм.

Я быстро направился вниз. Кот моментально оказался рядом.

– Что это монах тебе дал?

Я показал яблоко.

– Хочешь перекусить?

Кот вздрогнул.

– Черт возьми, нет! Я не буду есть ничего, к чему прикасался монах!

Я улыбнулся.

– Хорошо!

Я с удовольствием откусил кусок яблока. Кот покачал головой и высунул язык.

– Отвратительно ...!

Поскольку у меня не было причин скрывать, куда я иду, дорога домой оказалась значительно короче. Солнце светило прямо в глаза, но закат, окрасивший облака в красный, золотой и фиолетовый цвета, был прекрасен.

Я шел вдоль высокой белой стены, до дома оставалось еще минут двадцать, когда я увидел интересное зрелище. Женский дух шел в мою сторону, громко стуча деревянными сандалиями. Одежда ее была старинной, рогатая одноглазая маска выглядела потрепанной. Ее правая рука была перевязана, но бинты были грязными и полуразмотанными. Она прошла мимо меня, привязанная к ее шее веревка волочилась по земле. Я нахмурился.

– Эй, твоя повязка сползла. Тебе помочь?

Дух остановился, но не обернулся.

– Это не твое дело, человек.

Стук ее деревянных сандалий постепенно удалялся. Кот шипел у моих ног:

– Не заводи пустых разговоров с духами, идиот!

Я вздохнул.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – и продолжил путь к дому.

Кот был прав, миссис Фудживара приготовила жаркое. Сидя за столом напротив пожилой пары, я приступил к еде с энтузиазмом и застонал от удовольствия:

– Это тааак вкусно!

Токо радостно улыбнулась.

– О! Ну что ж, ешь столько, сколько хочешь!

Рот господина Фудживара, Шигуре, был занят, поэтому он с энтузиазмом кивнул и махнул палочками. Как только он проглотил, он указал на кипящий горшочек в центре стола.

– Да, наедайся!

Он перегнулся через стол и нарочито громко прошептал:

– Я женился на ней из-за ее кулинарных талантов!

Он подмигнул мне и улыбнулся. Токо притворно обиделась. Я покачал головой и улыбнулся.

– Не может быть. – Я перегнулся через стол и громко прошептал Шигуре. – Я видел свадебное фото в гостиной. – Я подмигнул. – Я бы и сам на ней женился!

Шигуре закатил глаза.

– Ладно, ты меня раскусил. – Он повернулся к Токо и серьезно кивнул. – Я женился на ней из-за ее улыбки.

Я твердо кивнул.

– Точно.

Токо закатила глаза.

– О, вы оба …

Но ее щеки порозовели, а на губах мелькнула улыбка.

Ужин прошел гладко. После я вызвался помочь помыть тарелки и убрать со стола. Как только Токо занялась посудой, я вытащил ящик для овощей из холодильника и достал сутру, спрятанную в рукаве моего свитера. Я выдохнул на бумагу так тихо, как смог:

– Я заклинаю.

Бумага неярко вспыхнула. Я тут же прицепил ее ко дну ящика и закрыл его. Токо обернулась:

– Все в порядке?

Я поспешно закрыл холодильник, встал и повернулся, натянуто улыбаясь.

– Я просто хотел быть уверен, что ничего не выпадет, когда он откроется.

Видела ли она вспышку? Я знал, что она не может видеть духов, так что сомнительно. На всякий случай я решил ее немного отвлечь:

– Помочь вам с тарелками?

Токо склонила голову набок и улыбнулась.

– Ты такой хороший мальчик. – Она кивнула. – Я не отказалась бы от помощи.

Я подошел к раковине, взял полотенце и начал помогать ей, улыбаясь гораздо более искренне.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3.

Покончив с мытьем посуды, я отправился в свою комнату и провел оставшуюся часть вечера за домашней работой. Где-то около девяти, я развернул футон на полу у окна, достал одеяло и подушки. Было еще рано, но я был более чем готов лечь в постель. Прогулка в Храм Восьми Полей была утомительна, к тому же, занятия начинались довольно рано. Застелив постель, я подошел к небольшому стенному шкафу и достал голубую фланелевую пижаму. Зевая, я перекинул пижаму и халат через руку и направился в ванную.

Кот стоял посреди коридора возле лестницы, его глаза были прищурены, уши прижаты к голове. Он явно был в ярости.

Я поморщился.

– Нянко-сенсей ...?

Кот зарычал.

– Что ты сделал?

– Что? – Я поднял брови. – Я ничего не делал, я не покидал своей комнаты!

Кот встал на свои крохотные лапки и угрожающе направился ко мне.

– Холодильник, мальчишка. Что ты сделал с холодильником?

– Хм? – Честно говоря, мне понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить о сутре. Я задумчиво посмотрел в потолок. – Если верить Токо, в доме завелся продуктовый вор. Поскольку это точно не Фудживара и не я, то им мог оказаться только дух. Ты согласен со мной? – Я поднял бровь, молчаливо призывая его признать свою вину.

Кошачьи глаза широко распахнулись, и Нянко отвернулся, избегая моего взгляда.

– Продуктовый вор? – Он взглянул на меня, затем отвел глаза. – Это нельзя так оставить.

Я поднял подбородок и прищурил глаза.

– Фудживара очень добры ко мне. Я не хочу причинять им какие-то ни было неудобства.

Я поднял подбородок и промаршировал в ванную комнату, закрыв за собой дверь. Я действительно так считал. Я не хотел, чтобы мои проблемы с духами, принесли семье Фудживара проблемы, которые беспокоили все семьи, с которыми я жил до этого. Я готов был защитить их даже ценой своей жизни.

Я быстро принял душ и переоделся в пижаму и халат. В комнатах были индивидуальные обогреватели, работавшие только тогда, когда комната использовалась, так что в коридорах осенью было довольно прохладно. Зимой можно было увидеть свое дыхание. Собрав одежду, я почти бегом добрался до своей комнаты и быстро закрыл дверь, стараясь сохранить тепло.

Кота не было ни в коридоре, ни в моей комнате. Я решил, что он где-нибудь дуется.

Бросив грязную одежду в корзину у шкафа, я проверил будильник, выключил свет и забрался под тяжелое пуховое одеяло. Разморенный теплым душем и утомленный долгой прогулкой, я заснул почти мгновенно.

Я спал крепко, но тени и искаженные голоса преследовали меня во сне. Фигуры, толпившиеся вокруг меня, не имели лиц, но я знал, что это люди, с которыми я когда–то жил. Одни и те же слова слышались со всех сторон:

– Лжец.

– Врун.

– Духов не существует!

– Зачем ты выдумываешь такие жуткие истории?

– Ты просто хочешь привлечь к себе внимание, больной мальчишка!

– Тебе так не нравится здесь жить, что ты придумываешь сказки о призраках и монстрах?

– Почему ты не можешь просто быть нормальным?

Они окружили меня, высокие, давящие и пугающие.

– Ты нам больше не нужен. Никто не хочет жить с вруном.

Я пытался их оттолкнуть их, но они были намного больше меня.

– Нет! Я не вру!

Они напирали еще ближе, их голоса смешивались и расплывались, как станции плохо настроенного радио, пока только одно слово не осталось ясно слышимым.

– Лжец …! Лжец…! Лжец…! Лжец…!

Я сжал кулаками.

– Мне наплевать, что я вам не нужен! Вы мне тоже не нужны! Вы ничего не знаете – совсем ничего!

Я занес руку для удара и …ударился локтем об пол. Я открыл глаза, увидел лунный свет в окне моей спальни и судорожно вдохнул, как будто выныривая из воды. Я протер глаза и обнаружил, что мое лицо было мокрым. Я плакал во сне.

Я сидел в лунном свете, сжавшись под одеялом и глубоко дышал, стараясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце. В прошлом, это все уже в прошлом. Я живу с Фудживара, и я им нравлюсь. У меня есть друзья: люди, которые мне улыбаются, которые рады видеть меня. Прошлое ушло. Все, что было раньше, не имеет значения.

Постепенно сон и воспоминания, породившие его, поблекли и растворились в глубинах сознания. Тем не менее, они оставили после себя боль, пустоту вокруг моего сердца – чувство, не рассеявшееся со временем. Чувство, которое я слишком хорошо знал.

Одиночество.

Я закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Да, прошлое ушло, и Фудживара были очень добры, как и многие люди, которых я встретил в этом маленьком городке. Я научился общаться с людьми, разговаривать с ними, улыбаться им, но честно говоря, я не мог открыться полностью. Я хотел, очень хотел, но у меня слишком много тайн – опасных тайн, которыми я просто не мог бы поделиться.

Я был один в мире, полном людей, просто потому, что они не могли видеть то, что я видел. Они не могли знать то, что я знал. Они не могли поверить в духов.

Я был единственным – и я это ненавидел.

Мне не нравилось скрывать такую большую часть себя. Я ненавидел тот факт, что не могу просто ... поговорить с кем–то, кем угодно, о том, что происходит на самом деле вокруг. Так много вещей случилось со мной за прошедшие полтора года, смешных вещей, грустных вещей, пугающих вещей ... и я не мог ни с кем этим поделиться.

Это делало меня лжецом, и я ненавидел это, но когда странные вещи возникали передо мной – или гнались за мной, что я мог сказать, кроме «все хорошо, ничего не случилось, мне просто показалось, ничего особенного»?

Это ... больно. Это так больно, держать все это в себе и просто ... терпеть это все одному.

Я закрыл лицо руками и вдохнул, сдерживая стыдные, детские слезы. Мои мысли старались сосредоточиться на чем–то, чем угодно, чтобы отвлечься от боли – и я его нашел.

Я был не один. Было существо, с которым я мог поделиться обеими частями своей жизни – человеческой и связанной с духами, потому что он всегда со мной – кот, Нянко, Мадара... По правде говоря, кот был моим лучшим другом, несмотря на периодические угрозы съесть меня. Он знал ... все. Ему, возможно, было плевать, но он знал о моей жизни все. Я обернулся посмотреть на него.

– Нянко, где ты…?

Возле футона валялся тетрадный лист с отпечатками лап. На нем было нацарапано два слова. «Ушел выпить».

Я тяжело вздохнул. Он ушел напиваться и, скорее всего, не вернется до утра. Тем не менее – он вернется. Может я и был единственным в своем роде, но я был не одинок – не совсем одинок, во всяком случае.

Этого было достаточно. Сердце успокоилось, и хотя глаза все еще щипало, желание плакать исчезло. Буря прошла.

Я вдруг понял, что не видел этого кошмара, не чувствовал болезненной пустоты в сердце уже довольно долгое время – целый месяц, или даже два? Наверное, мне ... лучше. Это была приятная мысль, и я почти улыбнулся – почти.

Вот тогда я и услышал шорох в коридоре, за дверью.

Я посмотрел на дверь, нахмурившись. Кто мог быть в прихожей в такое время? Звук не был похож на шелест ткани, и не было слышно шагов. В самом деле, шорох был похож на ... бумажный. Может быть, дух?

Я встал с постели и подошел к двери, стараясь быть потише. Я приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в коридор.

В коридоре был огромный лист бумаги, вырезанный в форме человека. Голова его была квадратной, руки прямоугольными, без кистей. Его нижняя половина представляла собой сплошной прямоугольник. Фигура была настолько большой, что ей пришлось пригнуться и повернуться боком, чтобы поместиться в коридоре.

Можно было предположить, что это дух, но я никогда не видел духа, похожего на лист бумаги.

Вдруг фигура напряглась. Ее прямоугольные руки поднялись и дернулись к моей двери.

– Черт!

Я захлопнул раздвижные двери и постарался удержать их закрытыми.

Бумага прошелестела по двери, затем в щели показался уголок, потом вся рука.

Чем бы это ни было, ему нужен был именно я. Я должен был поскорее убраться из дома, дальше от Фудживара! Я бросился к окну, отодвинул широкую панель и выпрыгнул на крышу. Босиком и в пижаме, я мчался по ледяной черепице, чтобы добраться до пожарной лестницы на правой стороне, которая была моим выходом и входом в дом, когда речь шла о духах.

Почувствовав босыми ногами мокрую траву, я кинулся к лесу так быстро, как только мог. На то было две причины. Первая – я надеялся встретить кота до того, как эта бумажная штука меня догонит, вторая – мне очень не хотелось, чтобы утром соседи доложили Токо, что я разгуливаю по ночам в пижаме.

Я бежал мимо темных деревьев, не оглядываясь, не обращая внимания на камешки и ветки, впивавшиеся в мои босые ноги, не обращая внимания на жжение в груди и горле, не обращая внимания на хлещущие ветки, не обращая внимания ни на что, кроме земли под ногами. Я не хотел знать, насколько близко он был – громкий шорох позади дал мне знать, что слишком близко.

Камень под моей ногой сорвался, и я споткнулся. Как в замедленной съемке, я смотрел на землю, поднимавшуюся мне навстречу. Внезапно весь мир превратился в белую бумагу. Она обернула меня со всех сторон и удержала в вертикальном положении, спасая от удара о землю. Края были удивительно острыми. Мнущаяся, сжимающаяся бумага легко разрезала мою пижаму, подбираясь к коже. Я чувствовал жжение дюжин порезов. Чертова штука покромсает меня на ленточки! В панике, я забился так сильно, как только мог, и заорал «Уходи!».

Потом была ослепительная вспышка и чудовищный треск.

Я упал на землю. Встал на колени, тяжело дыша, сердце мое билось так сильно, что было больно. В глазах плясали пятна от вспышки, кожа зудела от мелких порезов. Моя рубашка превратилась в лохмотья. Бумага прорезала ее насквозь. Ситуация с брюками была не намного лучше.

Несколько небольших кусочков бумаги упали рядом со мной.

Я уставился на маленькую квадратную голову и прямоугольную руку, ясно видимую на одном из больших кусков. Бумажная штука уменьшилась. Я все еще не понимал что произошло.

Что–то зашевелилось в кустах, прямо передо мной.

Я вздернул голову, паникуя. Что теперь?

Из-за кустов вышел человек в спортивной шляпе. Лунный свет отражался от овальных линз его очков. Руки его были в карманах темно-серого распахнутого пальто.

– С тобой все в порядке?

Я стоял на четвереньках, одетый только в пижамные штаны, окруженный обрывками одежды и бумаги, и просто смотрел на него. Видел ли он, что случилось? Нет, не может быть. Никто не видел того, что видел я. Скорее всего, он видел странного парня, бегущего по лесу в пижаме.

Я улыбнулся и легко соврал:

– Я в порядке. Ничего не случилось. Не беспокойтесь.

Мужчина вынул руки из карманов и наклонился, чтобы поднять кусок того, что недавно меня преследовало.

– Ты ...? – Он поднес бумагу к моему лицу. – Видишь?

Я испуганно распахнул глаза. Что он имел ввиду?

Он помахал клочком бумаги и улыбнулся.

– Я тоже видел.

Я уставился на него. Он ... видел? Этого не могло быть ...! Никто не видел того, что видел я. Может, это какая-то шутка?

– Вы хотите сказать, – я прищурился, – что … что-то видели?

Он встал на ноги и помахал тем, что осталось от бумажной фигуры.

– Да.

Из бумаги начал подниматься темный туман. Он собрался в облако над его головой, приняв затем форму женщины с повязкой на глазах и закрученными рогами, поднимавшимися из волнистых темных волос. Ее одежда была старомодной, но чистой и в хорошем состоянии. Она усмехнулась. Бумага исчезла.

Незнакомец улыбнулся.

– Можно предположить, что это был дух.

– Да, верно.

Я поднялся на ноги, не уверенный, столкнулся ли я с человеком или духом.

– Кто вы?

– Не узнаешь меня? Мы познакомились сегодня утром.

Он снял шляпу и очки, открыв светлые волосы, того же цвета, что и мои, глаза цвета корицы и милую улыбку на очень знакомом красивом лице.

– Шуичи Натори.

Я моргнул. Актер?


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4.

Улыбаясь, Натори подошел ближе. Лунные блики играли на его волосах.

– Это была проверка. Я хотел узнать, можешь ли ты … видеть ... Ты очень силен духовно, Нацуме. – Он наклонился ближе, поймал мой взгляд и обнял меня за плечи. Его дыхание коснулось моей щеки. – Я их тоже вижу. Мы с тобой похожи.

Я только глупо моргнул в ответ. Его слова снова и снова повторялись в моей голове. Похожи… Он тоже мог видеть духов. Я был не один. Не одинок.

Натори нахмурился и отдернул руку, чтобы взглянуть на нее. Его пальцы были измазаны чем-то темным.

– У тебя кровь…

Я поднял руки и отметил все царапины или, точнее, порезы от бумаги. Несколько длинных линий были видны у меня на животе и груди

– Порезался о бумагу. – Я провел ладонью по разрезу на пижамных штанах и отпихнул ногой то, что осталось от рубашки. – Да и пижама вся изрезана.

Натори повернулся, холодно глядя на парящего духа, свободная рука его сжалась в кулак.

– Я приказал тебе быть осторожнее!

Дух отшатнулся и зашипел, оскалив зубы:

– Я была осторожна: он ведь цел, не правда ли?

Я наблюдал за их перепалкой. Вот черт! Я не хотел разбираться с разозленным духом. Я поднял руки.

– Все в порядке! Я в порядке, правда! Это просто царапины!

Голос Натори упал до низкого сердитого рычания. От него расходились волны ощутимой ярости.

– Я разберусь с тобой позже. Исчезни.

Дух зашипел, отступил и растворился черным туманом. Пальцы Натори сомкнулись вокруг моего запястья.

– У меня есть аптечка в машине, но, наверное, нам стоит поехать ко мне в гостиницу, чтобы обработать твои раны.

Я отрицательно покачал головой и махнул в сторону леса позади меня.

– Со мной все будет хорошо. Я живу за этими деревьями…

Натори улыбнулся и сильнее сжал мое запястье.

– Это моя вина, позволь мне ее загладить. – Он потянул меня за руку. – Кроме того, кровь привлекает духов. Я должен, по крайней мере, остановить кровотечение, прежде чем отпускать тебя обратно в лес.

Аргументы были весомыми, отказ от помощи теперь выглядел бы грубо. Я раздраженно фыркнул и кивнул.

– Ладно.

Натори улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия.

– Замечательно. Мой автомобиль в той стороне.

Он протащил меня за руку сквозь кусты к маленькому серому седану, припаркованному между деревьев. Он открыл пассажирскую дверь, толкнул меня на сидение, а затем открыл заднюю дверь, чтобы достать большую аптечку с пола.

Стоя передо мной на коленях, освещенный слабым светом из салона, он открыл аптечку и достал бутылку перекиси и упаковку ватных тампонов. Он смочил вату перекисью, окинул меня взглядом и нахмурился:

– Ты занимаешься легкой атлетикой?

Я поднял брови.

– Нет, почему вы спрашиваете?

– Ты очень мускулистый для ребенка. – Он покачал головой и улыбнулся. – Я думал, что ты хрупкий, но ошибся. – Он прижал вату к длинному порезу на моей груди.

Было больно. Я откинулся назад и зашипел. Однако он был прав. Я выглядел тощим из-за того, что мои мышцы напоминали скорее веревки, чем мускулы. Многие парни в моем классе были крупнее меня. Тем не менее, я мог ударить сильнее, чем любой из них.

Ложь о большом количестве работы по дому готова была сорваться с моих уст, когда я понял, что лгать не обязательно. Он знал.

– Я много бегаю. – Я глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Как ни странно, мне было трудно признать правду. Я отвел взгляд. – От духов.

Натори кивнул и приступил к порезу на моем предплечье.

– Я догадался. Просто никогда не видел, чтобы пятнадцатилетний мальчик был таким подтянутым. – Он улыбнулся. – Ты выглядишь как опытный спортсмен.

Я фыркнул.

– Это потому, что мне не пятнадцать, а семнадцать.

Он замер с ватным тампоном в руке, затем поднял глаза, его улыбка исчезла.

– Тебе семнадцать? – Он нахмурился. – Разве ты не в первом классе старшей школы?

Я вздрогнул. Наверное, один из моих одноклассников из его фан-клуба что-то рассказал ему. Я небрежно пожал плечами. – Я отстаю на два года.

– Ясно. – Он натянуто улыбнулся, встал на колено и потер порез на моем плече. – Трудно сосредоточиться на учебе, когда духи заглядывают в окна?

Я кивнул, но не отвел взгляд.

– Да.

Честно говоря, было трудно сосредоточиться, когда люди, с которыми я жил, шептались о том, как бы избавиться от меня. Причем достаточно громко. Учеба волновала меньше, чем мысли о том, когда же меня спихнут на кого-то еще или просто вышвырнут на улицу.

Натори встал, оперся коленом о сидение между моих ног и приступил к мелким порезам на моем плече.

– Духи доставили тебе много хлопот. – Теплое дыхание щекотало мое плечо.

Волосы поднялись у меня на затылке, и я задрожал. Он был так близко, что я чувствовал жар его тела. Я чувствовал запах мыла в его волосах и еще что-то ... мускусное, но приятное. Мое сердце бешено колотилось от волнения и какого-то непонятного ожидания.

– Не столько духи, сколько люди, которые не могут их видеть.

– Я это очень хорошо понимаю. – Прошептал он рядом с моим ухом.– Очень неудачный порез. – Он протер царапину на моей шее чем-то не похожим на ватный тампон. Прикосновение было сухим и гладким, к тому же я не почувствовал жжения. Я нахмурился. Это была не вата, скорее … бумага?

Другая рука Натори скользнула к моему плечу, голос его упал до мягкого шепота:

– Давай проверим, смогу ли я исцелить этот порез. – Его дыхание обожгло мою кожу, потом к моей шее прикоснулось что-то мягкое и влажное – его язык.

Я задохнулся от шока и попытался вырваться, но оказался в ловушке, зажатый между сидением и телом Натори. Кроме как упасть назад, выхода не было. Я повернулся спросить, какого черта он делает.

Его губы прижались к моим, затем я почувствовал влажное касание его языка. Я замер в шоке. Он … целовал меня? Я вцепился в пальто Натори, пытаясь его оттолкнуть, и открыл рот, собираясь закричать. Его рука поднялась к моему затылку, а язык проскользнул между моих губ, изучая мой рот.

Он целовал меня! Это не было ... неприятно. Вообще-то, это было … волнующе, но такими вещами просто не занимаются с практически незнакомыми людьми. Честно говоря, я вообще ничем подобным никогда не занимался, тем более с парнем. Я был смущен, но меня не оставляло странное чувство, что я должен позволить ему … целовать меня. Я хотел его остановить, но в то же время, внутри меня разгоралось любопытство.

Не успев понять, что делаю, я ответил на поцелуй Натори. Он был на вкус как свежая вода с оттенком мускуса и крови – моей крови. Он застонал в мой рот, ощущения были непривычно захватывающими. Его губы сомкнулись вокруг моего языка, и он начал его посасывать.

Покалывающие волны тепла достигли моего паха, что-то внизу живота странно сжалось. Тихий и какой-то тревожный звук вырвался из моего горла. Я начинал … возбуждаться. Натори возбуждал меня. Я знал, что должен его остановить, но мне самому почему-то было очень сложно остановиться.

Он накрыл рукой мой пах, его ладонь скользнула по моим яйцам и возбужденному члену, который уже начал натягивать ткань пижамных штанов. Его пальцы, горячие и твердые, сомкнулись вокруг моего члена, затем скользнули вверх. Палец потер горящую головку.

Волна настойчивого желания заставила меня замереть и задохнуться. Я никогда не чувствовал ничего настолько сильного, настойчивого, как это чудовищное желание толкаться в его руку, еще и еще, ища разрядку. Как будто мои мысли отступили на второй план перед порывами моего тела. Как будто мое тело мне больше не подчинялось. Я чувствовал себя одержимым.

Страх отрезвил меня. Я резко оттолкнул Натори обеими руками, разрывая поцелуй и вынуждая его отпустить мой член. Мое лицо горело от смущения. Я сердито посмотрел на Натори.

– Что вы делаете?

Он поднял бровь и облизнул губы.

– Целую тебя. – Он улыбался, но глаза его сузились, зрачок расплылся. – Приятно узнать, что влечение взаимно.

Ублюдок...! Я сощурился и оскалил зубы.

– Я ухожу. Дайте мне выйти.

Натори хмыкнул и опустил взгляд вниз, подчеркнуто внимательно рассматривая натянутую ткань у меня в паху.

– Может, останешься и позволишь мне помочь тебе с этим?

Мое тело застыло от жадного желания, член дернулся в штанах. Да, я хотел остаться. Я хотел, чтобы он ... прикасался ко мне, но я не хотел – не мог – ему доверять. Я не знал, чего он действительно хочет от меня, кроме очевидного. Я понимал из опыта: то, что кажется правдой, редко ею является. Дрожа от неудовлетворения, я гневно сжал губы, а потом сказал правду:

– Я не знаю вас.

Натори весело улыбнулся.

– Я предлагаю это исправить.

Я насмешливо фыркнул:

– Вы предлагаете соблазнить меня. – Я поднял бровь. – Но вы не сказали мне, почему.

– Соблазнить ...? – Он слегка нахмурился. – Где ты услышал это старомодное слово?

Я услышал это от духа Хиноэ, которая обманом заставляла девушек переспать с ней. Меня насторожило то, что Натори не ответил на мой прямой вопрос о его намерениях. В самом деле, он полностью его проигнорировал, усиливая мои подозрения, что ему определенно нужно что-то кроме ... меня. Тетрадь Друзей?

Я растянул губы в улыбке, прекрасно понимая, что она не достигла моих глаз.

– Благодарю Вас за Ваше любезное предложение, но боюсь, я вынужден отказаться. – Это был очень формальная и весьма вежливая фраза, которую Нянко научил меня использовать с опасными духами, которые делали сомнительные предложения.

Глаза Натори округлились.

– Господи, звучит просто … древне. Ты увлекаешься классической литературой?

Моя улыбка испарилась, и я едва сдержал рык. Очевидно, тонкость не работала с этим человеком.

– Я увлекаюсь правдой! Скажите, что вам действительно нужно, или убирайтесь черту! – Я сжал кулаки. Если мне придется его ударить, чтобы заставить отступить, я с радостью это сделаю.

Натори со вздохом опустил голову, потом поднялся и отступил назад.

– Хорошо, хорошо ...

Я тут же выскользнул из машины, остановившись у двери. Я со стыдом осознавал, что мой член все еще натягивал ткань штанов, но удерживался от того, чтобы прикрыться руками. Гораздо важнее было то, что я имел возможность сбежать при необходимости. Я сложил руки на груди.

– Я жду.

Уголки губ Натори опустились, и он отвел взгляд.

– Прежде чем я скажу что-нибудь еще, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, мое влечение к тебе является искренним. Я просто несколько … увлекся. – Он указал на выпуклость в своих брюках цвета хаки.

Я закатил глаза. Он опять уклонялся от темы. Я бросил на него сердитый взгляд:

– И…?

Натори глубоко вдохнул и улыбнулся

– И я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне с работой.

Я недоуменно нахмурился.

– Помочь вам … играть?

Натори фыркнул и криво улыбнулся.

– Нет, в свободное время я – экзорцист. Помощник, способный видеть духов, с которыми я имею дело, мне бы очень пригодился.

– Экзорцист? – Я моргнул. – Вы не похожи на буддийского монаха или синтоистского священника.

Натори улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

– Потому что я не являюсь ни тем, ни другим.

Я поднял брови. Еще один вопрос, на который он не ответил. Если он не был монахом или священником, то кем же он был? Я отрицательно покачал головой.

– Я ничего не знаю об ... экзорцизстах.

– Я могу научить тебя! – Натори шагнул ближе. – У тебя есть сила, и ты можешь видеть духов. Мне просто нужно будет обучить тебя ритуалам и заклинаниям, плюс еще нескольким полезным вещам. – Он протянул мне руку. – Такие, как мы, очень редки. Мы должны помогать друг другу.

Такие, как мы... Я не одинок... Стремление пожать его руку было таким сильным, что я даже не как сделал это. Пальцы Натори сильно сжали мои.

– Я хочу тебя. – Его улыбка стала напряженной, и он заговорил со странной горячностью. – Я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим помощником и любовником. Мы похожи, мы должны быть вместе.

Из-за жара, который, казалось, излучало его тело, трудно было даже дышать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы думать, но я был полон решимости.

– И больше ничего? – Мне необходимо было знать, нужна ли ему Тетрадь Друзей. – Вы больше ничего не хотите от меня?

Натори приподнял брови и улыбнулся:

– Разве этого не достаточно?

Уклончивый мерзавец! Мне нужно было услышать это. Услышать, что он не охотится за Тетрадью Друзей. Нянко постоянно читал мне лекции о том, как важно быть точным при устном договоре с кем-то, обладающим силой – духом или человеком. «Исключи любую случайность! Вежливость может стоить тебе жизни!» Я вцепился пальцами в его руку, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, и прорычал:

– Ответь на проклятый вопрос!

Натори поморщился.

– Ой ... Нет, мне больше ничего от тебя не нужно.

– Хорошо.

Я ослабил хватку. Мои колени подогнулись от облегчения, и я покачнулся.

– Такаши? – Руки Натори поймали меня и прижали к его непростительно теплому телу. Его теплая ладонь прошлась по моей спине, и он моргнул. – Твоя кожа просто ледяная.

Я хмыкнул и схватился за рукав его пальто, чтобы не упасть.

– Серьезно? Вы в пальто. На мне только штаны от пижамы. И кто позволил вам называть меня по имени ?

Натори выскользнул из пальто. Через секунду он набросил нагретую его телом одежду мне на плечи и снова меня обнял. Он улыбнулся.

– Мы собираемся стать любовниками. Тебе не кажется, что я имею право звать тебя по имени?

– Кто сказал, что мы … ?

Он склонился ко мне со змеиной скоростью. Его рот накрыл мой, его горячий, влажный язык, проскользнув мимо моих полуоткрытых губ, захватил меня в поцелуй, больше похожий на атаку. Его рука крепко обхватила мою талию, вторая скользнула к моему затылку, сжимая волосы.

Волна всепоглощающего желания рассеяла все мои мысли. Я схватил его за рубашку, мое тело прижалось к Натори, живот к животу. Из моего горла вырвался стон. Я не мог даже подумать о том, чтобы оттолкнуть его.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5.

Не прекращая поцелуй, Натори начал подталкивать меня назад. Захлебнувшись его теплом, его чистым запахом, его жадными поцелуями, я забыл о сопротивлении. Шаг за шагом, я был вынужден пятиться, пока не уперся в капот его автомобиля.

Губы Натори оставили мои, скользнув по подбородку к шее, облизывая, покусывая и заставляя меня дрожать от невыносимого жара. Его рука скользнула по моей груди и животу, подбираясь к члену. Он хрипло шептал, обжигая мою шею дыханием.

- Позволь мне дать тебе то, что нам обоим так нужно. - Его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг меня.

Тепло разливалось в моих яйцах, член болезненно напрягся в его руке. Я выгибался навстречу его ласкам с хриплыми стонами.

- Да ...

Натори упал на колени, сдернул с меня штаны и вобрал мой член в рот. Внезапное удовольствие было таким ярким, что я захлебнулся коротким криком, мои ноги подкосились. Я прижался к нему, вцепившись в его плечи, пытаясь не упасть. Его руки скользнули по моим бедрам, подобрались к мошонке, нежно сжали, языком он продолжал ласкать мой член. Ощущения от горячего влажного рта и умелых пальцев было таким невероятным, что мой мозг просто отключился. Я расставил ноги шире, давая ему простор для маневра. Из моего рта вырывались отчаянные, умоляющие стоны, но мне было плевать. Я хотел кончить, так хотел кончить в этот рот.

Его пальцы плотно охватили основание моего члена. Необходимость кончить не исчезла, она пульсировала под пальцами Натори и отдавалась болью в яйцах. Хриплый крик сорвался с моих губ и слезы разочарования покатились по щекам.

Он засмеялся, не выпуская мой член изо рта, - ощущения были странные, вибрирующие, - потом выпустил меня с непристойным чмоканьем.

- Такой нетерпеливый. - Его пальцы плотно сжались, он улыбнулся и медленно провел языком от основания к головке. – Не волнуйся, я позволю тебе кончить. Но не сейчас, – кончик языка прошелся по щели, усиливая желание.

Мои яйца поджались, член пульсировал. Короткий задушенный стон вырвался из горла. Ощущения были слишком сильными, но их было недостаточно. Я практически упал на капот и приподнялся на цыпочки, стараясь толкнуться глубже.

Натори отстранился, выпустив из рта мой мокрый, болезненно твердый, пульсирующий член. Он поднялся, хищно улыбаясь.

- Я только начал учить тебя удовольствию.

Он сжал мои плечи, увлекая меня в жесткий поцелуй. Его губы проложили путь через подбородок, вдоль шеи, спустились к моим плечам, которые он стал покрывать влажными поцелуями-укусами.

По моей спине пробежали волны восхитительных, горяче-холодных мурашек. Физическое удовольствие было непривычным, но не таким пугающе ярким, как ощущения от минета. Это было почти облегчением. Я вздрогнул и отклонил голову назад.

Нежно покусывая мои плечи, Натори вынудил меня повернуться к нему спиной. Губы переместились на мой затылок, дыхание щекотало мою влажную кожу.

- Ты такой вкусный, – Его ногти прочертили дорожки на моей спине. – Такой нежный… Такой сладкий… - Он опустился на колени позади меня.

– Я хотел попробовать тебя на вкус с той секунды, как ты оказался в моих руках, - его язык чертил узоры на моей пояснице. Он укусил меня за правую ягодицу, и это было неожиданно приятно. Внезапно снова накатило острое желание. С глухим стуком я упал на капот, ударившись локтями. Его руки сжали мою задницу, приподнимая, он развел мои ноги еще шире.

- Боже, твоя задница совершенна.

Его губы, язык и горячее дыхание опалили меня, он начал покусывать нежную кожу вокруг моего ануса, который он потом обвел языком. Это было глупо, но я внезапно обрадовался, что вечером не просто принял душ, а отмок в ванной. Короче говоря, я был чистым ... там.

Язык Натори дарил ощущения – сумасшедшие, постыдные, потрясающие. Я не смог сдержать дрожь и подался навстречу его языку в каком-то животном порыве. Стоны и вздохи срывались с моих губ.

Натори отстранился.

- А? – Я оперся на локти и посмотрел через плечо. - Что ...?

Натори вытащил из кармана небольшой пластмассовый тюбик с каким-то прозрачным гелем. Он выдавил немого на руки и потер их. Он улыбнулся и подмигнул.

- Так будет приятнее.

Я нахмурился в замешательстве:

- Приятнее?...

- Точно.

Он дотянулся до моего болезненно твердого члена скользкой от геля рукой и _сжал_. Это было почти лучше его рта, влажнее, теснее. Я со стоном упал на капот машины.

Внезапно что-то маленькое, мокрое и жесткое толкнулось в меня. Похоже на … палец. Я застыл. Не подумайте, я уже знал от одноклассников и некоторых из моих менее приятных родственников о мужчинах, любящих трахать мальчиков.

- Что ты делаешь? - Задохнулся я. Он подул на мою ягодицу.

- Ты хочешь кончить?

Несмотря на искры тревоги, я почти плакал от отчаяния.

- Да, но ...

- Тогда расслабься.

Я выгнул спину в негодовании:

- Я не хочу ничего … такого. – Мне не нужны были посторонние предметы в заднице! Натори фыркнул:

- Это просто палец.

- _Тебе_ когда-нибудь засовывали палец в задницу?

- Да. – Натори поднял бровь и сухо улыбнулся. - На самом деле, у меня немало опыта ... в анальном сексе.

Я разинул рот и поднял брови от удивления:

- Ты занимался … _таким_?

Его внимание переместилось к моей заднице, он погладил ягодицы.

- Это … очень яркие ощущения. И от этого кончаешь так сильно, как ни от чего другого.

Несмотря на мои сомнения, это звучало более чем... заманчиво.

Он опустил голову и его язык заменил палец, влажно толкаясь, в то время как другой рукой он ласкал мой напряженный член. Мурашки пробежали у меня по спине, я застонал. Боже, я так сильно хотел кончить...!

Его палец вернулся к моему анусу и он сказал с тихим урчанием, которое, казалось, прокатилось вдоль моего позвоночника

- Расслабься и впусти меня.

Я задержал дыхание. Мой анус дрогнул под его пальцем. Я хотел попробовать, но ...

Его голос упал до шепота.

- Поверь, тебе понравится.

Я уронил голову и с тихим стоном расслабился. Мое тело раскрылось. Его скользкий палец вошел внутрь. Я ахнул от удивления. Натори замер, палец не двигался.

- Больно?

Было не больно, но … _странно_. Мне пришлось глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы ответить, и все равно голос мой звучал позорно слабо.

- Нет.

Натори покрутил его, рождая странное щекочущее чувство.

- Ну как?

Я дрожал, но не мог понять – от страха или от предвкушения

- Нормально, вроде.

- А так? – Его палец согнулся внутри меня и на что-то нажал.

Молния прошила мои бедра, рванулась по спине к затылку. Член затвердел до полного неприличия и выпустил капельку спермы. На мгновение весь мир заволокло белым. Я захлебнулся криком и дернулся, не контролируя себя.

Натори тихо засмеялся:

- Хорошо?

Звезды перед глазами потускнели, и я судорожно вдохнул.

- Я не знаю...

Я, правда, не знал. Это было слишком сильно для простого «хорошо»

- А вот так? - Его палец снова двигался, но на этот раз он _тер._ В то же время, он гладил мой член.

Меня снова захлестнуло это странное электрическое чувство. Оно ослепило мои глаза и заставило все волосы на моем теле встать дыбом. Нить спермы сочилась из моего члена. Я в жизни не был так возбужден. То, что он делал, было мучительно близко к оргазму, но не совсем. Этого было _мало__._ Я подался навстречу руке Натори.

Он быстро лизнул мою ягодицу.

- Сильнее?

Я развел ноги шире.

- Да!

- Хорошо. – Еще один палец проник в мою задницу, растягивая меня шире. Поглаживая второй рукой мой член, Натори уже двумя пальцами продолжал надавливать на эту болезненно приятную точку. Электрические разряды прокатывались по телу. Мои глаза закатились и я едва заметил, что начал стонать, не переставая, и что из моего члена сочилась сперма. Третий палец присоединился к первым двум. Рука и пальцы Натори продолжали медленно двигаться.

Моя задница была широко растянута, но дрожь в животе и пульсация члена затмевали все мои мысли. О боже, ублюдок не врал. До этого я был возбужден, но сейчас я почти плакал от необходимости кончить. Если бы он двигался просто немного быстрее и сильнее… Я подался назад, потом толкнулся вперед, трахая его руку.

Рука сильно сжала мой член , вынуждая подстраиваться под его медленный темп. Все мое тело тряслось от неудовлетворения, слезы наворачивались на глаза. Мои стоны начали напоминать хныканье.

- Натори, пожалуйста ...?

- Шуичи. Шуичи. – Его пальцы продолжали двигаться раздражающе медленно – Меня зовут Шуичи, Такаши.

Не хотелось идти на такую уступку, но я хотел кончить. Мне _нужно_ было кончить! Я был чертовски близко! Звук, ужасно похожий на хныканье, вырвался из моего горла.

- Шуичи, черт возьми, сильнее, боже, _пожалуйста!_

- Хорошо, – он вынул пальцы.

Я застонал от разочарования:

- Не останавливайся!...

Натори фыркнул.

- Не беспокойся. Я не собираюсь останавливаться, – В меня вжалось что-то горячее, твердое, скользкое от геля, и явно большее, чем палец.

- Расслабься и не зажимайся.

Мое сердце запнулось в груди.

- Это твой …?

Натори впился пальцами в мое левое бедро и наклонился ко мне. Голос его стал глубоким и низким:

- Это мой член? Да. Если хочешь кончить, расслабься для меня, и я заставлю тебя кончить так, что ты будешь кричать, – давление увеличилось, член протолкнулся внутрь с резкой болью.

Болезненный стон вырвался из моего горла. Я постарался расслабиться, и боль стихла. Облегченно выдохнув, я пошевелился.

Горячий и болезненно твердый член Натори скользнул глубоко в меня, растягивая, заполняя, принося с собой новую сладкую боль. Натори гладил мою влажную спину и жарко шептал мне в волосы:

- Внутри тебя так хорошо. Ты просто засасываешь мой член. – Он двинул бедрами, задевая эту потрясающую точку внутри меня. Я вспыхнул от яркого неразбавленного наслаждения, задохнувшись стоном. Натори простонал:

- Да, тебе нравится, правда, Такаши? – Он отстранился, выходя из меня почти до конца. От его члена у меня внутри рождалась приятная дрожь.

Я судорожно выдохнул. Это было … приятно. Он снова медленно вошел обратно … давление – _удовольствие_. Я задохнулся криком.

- О, тебе это нравится, не так ли? – Медленно назад, чуть быстрее вперед, давление – _удовольствие_.

Я застонал громче, извиваясь. Его пальцы запутались в моих волосах.

- Тебе нравится, когда тебя трахают, – Он дернул меня за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову. Назад, вперед, быстрее, сильнее, давление – _наслаждение_!

- Да! - Я взвыл, подаваясь ему навстречу.

Бам – давление - _восторг!_

Я закричал.

- Хороший мальчик.

Натори продолжить трахать меня короткими резкими толчками. Его дыхание холодило мою вспотевшую спину, его пальцы до синяков сжимали мои бедра, насаживая меня сильнее на его член, снова и снова, быстрее, сильнее.

Мои уши были заполнены влажными звуками ударов плоти об плоть. Я чувствовал, как он врывается в меня снова, и снова, и снова, даря чувственное удовольствие, опаляющее мои яйца, живот, поднимающееся вдоль спины до самого затылка.

И мне это нравилось.

Я вцепился в капот побелевшими пальцами и бесстыдно подавался навстречу жестким толчкам, утопая в сладкой глубине, которая была ближе к боли, чем к удовольствию.

Низкие хрипы и сбившееся дыхание омывали мои плечи.

- Боже, твоя задница создана для члена.

Слишком быстро, мои яйца поджались. Я знал, что скоро кончу.

Внезапно он замедлился.

- Как меня зовут?

Я стонал и извивался.

- Нет…!

Он подразнивал меня мелкими толчками.

- Мое имя, Такаши. Скажи его.

Я дрожал. Я не хотел, но мне так нужно было кончить.

- Шуичи.

Он наклонился ко мне и шепнул на ухо.

- Да, теперь скажи это еще раз. – Он резко вошел.

Удовольствие накрыло меня, и я выдохнул:

- Шуичи! Шуичи!

Он застонал.

- Ммм ... Хороший мальчик. Еще. – Он двинулся глубже.

Белая вспышка ослепила меня, и я закричал:

- Шуичи! Шуичи!

Он склонился надо мной.

- Хорошо, а теперь кончи для меня.

Он врезался прямо в горящую точку внутри меня, снова и снова, а потом сильно укусил мое плечо. Меня охватил бурный, нестерпимый восторг.

- Шуичи! Шуичи!

Я кричал, позабыв о гордости. Я был слишком занят своими воплями. Я только смутно почувствовал, как мой нестерпимо твердый член выбрасывал струю за струей, пачкая капот, опустошая всего себя.

Удовольствие _длилось_. Я сжался, пытаясь удержать это ощущение. Мне было уже плевать, что я лежу в луже собственной спермы.

Последовал мощный толчок. Постанывая, он врывался в меня еще и еще. Что-то дернулось глубоко в моей заднице, потом теплая влажность разлилась внутри меня. С тихим стоном Натори отстранился.

Я был пуст, за исключением густой горячей жидкости, медленно вытекающей на мои яйца. Он развел мои ягодицы, явно наблюдая, как его сперма вытекает из меня.

Я оттолкнулся, пытаясь перекатиться на спину. Это потребовало гораздо больше усилий, чем я ожидал, но мне это удалось. Мой зад пульсировал. Я застонал.

Натори уже застегнулся. Он наклонился вперед и поймал меня за локоть.

Я соскользнул с капота, мои колени подкосились. Я вцепился в машину, стараясь удержаться на ногах.

Натори обнял меня за талию. Он приподнял мой подбородок и накрыл мои губы своими. После короткого поцелуя он отпустил меня и улыбнулся.

- Мне очень понравилось, - его улыбка превратилась в оскал. – Не могу дождаться следующего раза.

Я слабо оттолкнул его. Было сложно сердиться на него, когда удовольствие все еще отдавалось в теле, но я старался. Я хотел сказать: «Следующего раза не будет». Слова были готовы сорваться с моего языка, но я почему-то так и не смог их произнести.

Вместо этого я натянул пижамные штаны, отвернулся и ушел, не произнеся ни слова.

Каким-то чудом я добрался домой. Когда я лез по пожарной лестнице, мои руки дрожали, а прогулка по черепице показалась мне более опасной, чем обычно, но мне удалось попасть в спальню, не подняв шума.

Кот до сих пор не вернулся.

Смертельно уставший, я схватил пижаму и направился в душ. Мне всегда нравилось, что душ не был закреплен на стене, но сегодня я был просто благодарен судьбе за это.

Я упал на кровать и вырубился.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6.**

Будильник прозвучал слишком рано и слишком громко. Я сел, и все мое тело взорвалось протестом, особенно попа.

Кот до сих пор не вернулся.

Я вылез из постели и отправился чистить зубы. Первый взгляд в зеркало в ванной комнате заставил меня вздрогнуть и закрыть дверь. Наряду с множеством длинных царапины, черные и фиолетовые следы укусов покрывали мои плечи. Отметина на моем левом плече была особенно большой, следы зубов были сильно заметны.

Синяки были не единственным болезненными последствиями. В попытке хоть как-то унять боль я достал из аптечки гель с алоэ. Он смягчил жжение в моем … анусе, и несколько убрал припухлость. Теперь я действительно был в состоянии встать в полный рост и нормально ходить, более или менее. Не долго думая, я сунул тюбик в карман пижамы, решив, что он не помешает мне в школе.

Я бросился к себе в комнату одеваться, прежде чем кто-то мог увидеть следы на мне. Я обнаружил небольшие синяки на моих запястьях и бедрах – следы от пальцев. Я поблагодарил богов за то, что была осень. Зимняя форма была с длинным рукавом и высоким воротом. Я застегнулся до подбородка.

Я убедился, что положил гель с алоэ в карман брюк.

Я торопливо позавтракал овсянкой и чуть не забыл в доме свою сумку с книгами.

Токо догнала меня в дверях:

- Такаши! Такаши! Не забудь свой обед!

Стоя перед входной дверью, я повернулся, улыбаясь, чтобы взять обернутую салфеткой коробку с бенто.

- Спасибо.

Она прижала прохладную руку к моей щеке и нахмурилась:

-Ты плохо выглядишь, у тебя темные круги под глазами. Может, тебе стоит остаться дома?

Я отрицательно покачал головой.

- Нет, я в порядке. – Я не хотел пропускать уроки и отставать. Я хотел, чтобы Фудживара гордились мной, и были рады тому, что приняли меня в свою жизнь. -Я просто устал.

Она слабо улыбнулась:

- Ты так старательно учишься. – Она улыбнулась шире. – Может, слишком старательно? – Она перевела взгляд на часы.- Тебе стоит поторопиться, если не хочешь опоздать.

Я весело улыбнулся:

- Тогда я пошел, - и выбежал в дверь. Бег оказался несколько более болезненным, чем я ожидал, так что я перешел на быстрый шаг. Я успел к началу занятий, но именно в классе началось настоящее испытание.

Во время первого урока я обнаружил один из побочных эффектов моего ... ночного времяпрепровождения. Видимо, я был слишком … открыт, чтобы удержать что-либо … внутри. Посреди лекции учителя я бросился к двери и выбежал в туалет.

Я был очень рад, что решил ограничиться овсянкой на завтрак. Еще больше я радовался тому, что догадался взять собой гель.

Когда двадцать минут спустя я вернулся, учитель пристально посмотрел на меня, но ничего не сказал. Думаю, выбегая, я выглядел как человек в чрезвычайной ситуации.

Сидеть на пострадавшей заднице оказалось неудобнее, чем я ожидал. К концу второго часа занятий я опирался то на одну, то на другую половину, пытаясь унять зудящую боль. Кроме того, пробиравшая до костей усталость сильно мешала сосредоточиться. Мне удалось затолкать ночные события подальше, но сам факт встречи с кем-то, кто тоже мог видеть духов – что я был не одинок – было сложнее отбросить.

Слова Натори снова и снова повторялись у меня в голове.

_Я__хочу__тебя__… __Я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим помощником и любовником. Мы похожи, мы должны быть вместе._

Каким-то образом мне удалось дожить до обеденного перерыва без вопросов о том, почему я так сильно отвлекаюсь, или почему так странно сижу.

Сев за стол, я открыл коробку с обедом: рис, тунец, овощи… Выглядело вкусно. Мой желудок громко забурчал. Тем не менее, я серьезно задумался, стоит ли мне есть. Снова бежать в туалет не хотелось. С грустным вздохом я закрыл коробку. Может, если я выпью молока, то продержусь до дома. С жидкостями у меня проблем не возникало.

Нишимура склонился над моим столом и нахмурился:

- Ты не будешь есть?

Я посмотрел на него и попытался улыбнуться:

- Я не … - Мой желудок пробурчал, выдавая мою ложь. Я вздрогнул. - Я не … слишком хорошо себя чувствую.

Нишимура хмыкнул и улыбнулся:

- Да, я так и понял, когда ты вылетел с первого урока.

Мое лицо горело. Я наклонил голову, пытаясь спрятать лицо за челкой. Постоянный спутник Нишимуры, высокий и спокойный Китамото, наклонился ко мне:

- Проблемы с желудком?

Нишимура усмехнулся:

- Я бы сказал, пониже.

Еще один парень остановился возле моего стола:

- Понос?

Я не мог поднять глаз, но не хотел признавать эту гипотезу:

- Нет, не это.

Китамото кивнул.

- Задний проход, да? - Он жизнерадостно улыбнулся. – Ты странно сидишь.

Я побелел. Было _настолько_ очевидно, что я занимался сексом с мужчиной?

Китамото пожал плечами.

- Мой отец иногда страдает геморроем. – Он поднял брови. – Тебе, наверное, просто нужно сменить стул.

_Он не знал._ Я чуть не упал в обморок от облегчения.

Нишимура усмехнулся:

- А я предупреждал, ты слишком много учишься, чувак.

Я был счастлив, что они не подозревали о реальной причине моих проблем, но это не делало диалог менее смущающим. Сгорая от унижения, я поспешно поднялся, с трудом сдержав гримасу боли.

- Я схожу купить… – Я не мог сказать «молока». Только дети пьют молоко. – Чего-то попить. – Я развернулся и на негнущихся ногах отправился в столовую на первом этаже.

Получить два стакана молока в переполненной столовой было легко. Никто даже не заметил меня. Я был так голоден, что выпил первый стакан, даже не дойдя до лестницы. К тому моменту, когда я поднялся на второй этаж, я допил второй стакан. Молоко оказалось не особо … питательным, я все еще был голоден, но жжение и бурчание в желудке прекратились.

Тем не менее, мысли мои продолжали ходить по кругу.

Зачем, черт возьми, Натори отыскал меня? Зачем проверял меня с помощью этой демонической бумажки? Зачем было … соблазнять меня? Он что, постоянно делает такие вещи? Увижу ли я его снова? Хочу ли я его видеть? Действительно ли ему нужен помощник, или это просто предлог, чтобы залезть ко мне в штаны? Какого черта он вообще решил залезть ко мне в штаны? Почему я позволил ему? Была ли это просто далеко зашедшая шутка? Что если он был серьезен? Что мне сказать Нянко-сенсею? Стоит ли предупредить Фудживара о Натори? Почему он хочет … меня?

Выйдя из класса, я внезапно понял, что в коридоре, а точнее - у окон, толпится непривычно много народу. В основном девушки, но и несколько парней тоже присутствовало. Они явно наблюдали за чем-то снаружи.

Рядом раздался мягкий мужской голос:

- Нацуме, с тобой все в порядке?

Я чуть не подпрыгнул и обернулся, встретившись с черными глазамиI темноволосого Канаме Танумы, единственного человека, обладавшего способностями, хоть в чем-то схожими с моими. Я был так занят, что не заметил его. Я сдержал гримасу - _Соберись__, __Такаши__! _ - глубоко вдохнул и слабо улыбнулся:

- Привет, Танума.

Он нахмурился.

- У тебя жар? Твои щеки покраснели.

Жара у меня не было, но полностью застегнутая форма была более чем теплой. Я отрицательно покачал головой и выдавил более живую улыбку:

- Я в порядке.

Одна из девушек у окна схватила другую за руку.

- Эй, это разве не тот известный актер там у ворот?

Ее подруга выглянула в окно:

- Да! Он правда очень похож на Шуичи Натори!

Мое сердце сжалось в груди. _Не может быть ..._ _Он не пришел бы сюда!_ Ведомый неизвестной силой, я обнаружил, что смотрю в окно.

Возле школьных ворот стоял никто иной как Натори. На нем была белая футболка, свободные коричневые брюки и твидовый пиджак. Его волосы отливали золотом в солнечных лучах.

Танума скользнул рядом со мной.

- О, это действительно Шуичи Натори.

Я посмотрел на него в шоке.

- Ты его знаешь?

Танума фыркнул:

- Даже я смотрю телевизор, идиот. - Он закашлялся. – В своей комнате. - Его взгляд вернулся к школьным воротам. – Что-то с ним… - Он покачал головой. – Он мне не нравится. Жутковатый.

Моя кровь застыла.

- Жутковатый, как … дух? – Считал ли Танума и меня «жутковатым»?

Танума взглянул на меня и заморгал.

- Нет. - Он фыркнул. – Жутковатый, как извращенец. – Он снова посмотрел в окно. – Он выглядит как один из тех, которые предлагают конфетку перед тем, как затянуть в машину.

Я вдруг вспомнил, что со мной произошло на капоте машины Натори. Мороз пробежал по спине. Танума либо был более проницательным, чем я предполагал, либо имел очень хорошую интуицию. Мой взгляд скользнул к окну, останавливаясь на мужчине у ворот.

По какой-то непонятной причине, его взгляд нашел меня среди сотни школьников. Он приторно улыбнулся и помахал рукой. Клянусь, воздух сверкал и расцветал вокруг него.

И тогда я почувствовал это - притяжение. Глубоко во мне, у основания мошонки, как будто была прикреплена веревка, которая тянула меня к нему. Я был когда-то отмечен проклятием отвратительного чудовища, намеревавшегося сожрать меня, но оно не притягивало, просто ослабляло меня. Эти ощущения были совсем иными. Я отчетливо чувствовал какой-то поводок вокруг своего члена. Я отпрянул от окна и шарахнулся в сторону, прижимаясь спиной к стене, напуганный и смущенный.

Притяжение изменилось, превращаясь в давление в той точке, которую Натори стимулировал, когда мы … занимались сексом. Потом переросло в массаж, за неимением лучшего слова, как будто кто-то потирал пальцем одно и то же место.

К моему полному ужасу, тепло быстро разливалось внизу живота, подбираясь к члену. Поводок заставлял меня … возбуждаться прямо в забитом людьми коридоре. Я был рад, что пиджак моей формы доходил до середины бедра, иначе мое состояние было бы очевидным.

Танума повернулся ко мне:

- Нацуме? - Он нахмурился. - Что случилось? - Он наклонился ближе, его голос упал до хриплого шепота. – Ты что-то увидел?

Он был на голову выше, поэтому мне пришлось смотреть на него снизу вверх. Его плечи были удивительно широкими. Темные глаза встретились с моими, я почувствовал его запах: теплое тело и мыло. Пульсация в моих штанах усилилась, внезапно стало трудно дышать. Я заметил, что его волосы отливают синевой, какие высокие у него скулы, безупречная кожа, полные, мягкие губы… Я задумался, какого это – поцеловать его.

Взгляд Танумы скользнул по моей шее, и он вдруг напрягся. Брови резко сошлись на переносице, лоб нахмурился, уголки губ опустились.

- Нацуме…

Услышав свое имя, я пришел в себя, как от пощечины. Я был в ужасе. Я хотел поцеловать Тануму!

- Я… Мне … пора идти. – Я поспешно проскользнул мимо Танумы и направился к туалету. Я должен был избавиться от своей … проблемы, и быстро. У меня появляются действительно странные мысли.

- Нацуме!.. – Танума попытался схватить меня за руку.

Я поднырнул под его рукой и бросился бежать. Даже его вид вызывал странные мысли. Неизвестно, что может случиться, - что я попытаюсь сделать с ним – если он ко мне прикоснется! Танума бросился за мной.

Дезориентированный от недосыпа и оглушенный паникой, я проскочил мимо своего класса. Я понял это, только пробежав еще три двери. Я остановился и обернулся. По коридору сломя голову несся Танума. Он не задумываясь пробежал мимо своего класса, его губы были решительно сжаты.

- Нацуме, черт возьми ...!

Я в шоке распахнул глаза. _Вот__дерьмо__!_ Танума всегда был таким спокойным. Какого черта он гнался за мной? Я повернулся и кинулся дальше по коридору. Я быстро бегаю, у меня достаточно практики, но мы находились в помещении. В маленькой двухэтажной школе было недостаточно коридоров. У меня было маловато вариантов. Я повернул за угол – и попал в тупик.

Танума вывернул из-за угла и заметил меня. Он перешел на шаг, пытаясь отдышаться.

Я даже не запыхался. Если бы дело происходило на улице, я легко бы от него оторвался. Проблема была в том, что мы не были на улице. Я окинул взглядом коридор за его спиной. Может, мне удастся проскочить …?

Танума решительно выпрямился и расправил плечи. Губы его были гневно сжаты.

- Черт возьми, Нацуме, скажи мне, что случилось! Ты не должен справляться со всем один!

Танума хотел помочь справиться с моей эрекцией? Идея была настолько глупой, что меня разобрал смех.

- Ты не можешь мне помочь, Танума.

Танума подошел ближе:

- Как ты можешь быть уверен? Я поверю тебе, ты же знаешь!

Я отрицательно покачал головой:

- Это не имеет ничего общего с - я кивнул в сторону ряда окон справа. - ними.

Танума насупился и подошел ко мне. Солнечный свет, льющийся из окон, отливал синевой на его волосах.

- Так в чем же дело?

Я вздохнул и развел руками:

- Танума, это личное, ладно?

Он стиснул зубы:

- Ты можешь говорить с моим отцом, но не со мной?

Мне уже было не до шуток.

- Я приходил к твоему отцу за сутрой. Эта ситуация совсем не такая.

Руки Танумы опустились. Он закатил глаза и фыркнул с явной досадой.

- Нацуме, я просто… - прозвучал звонок, предупреждая о скором начале урока.

Я облегченно вздохнул. Спасен! Улыбаясь, я направился к нему:

- Послушай, мы можем обсудить это позже, а сейчас нам стоит вернуться в класс. – Лично я собирался навестить туалет, чтобы избавиться от своей … проблемы.

Танума сжал челюсти и сузил глаза. Я проскользнул мимо, стараясь его не задеть.

- Нацуме… - Его рука опустилась на мое плечо – прямо на укус.

Ощущения были скорее просто внезапными, а не болезненными, но я все равно зашипел и вздрогнул. Он схватил меня за плечо:

- Что такое? Что случилось?

К несчастью, от этого физического контакта мое желание только усилилось. Было больно. Я дернулся, привычно солгав:

- Я в порядке.

Его пальцы впились в мое плечо.

- Нет, не в порядке! Ты явно пострадал.

Я смотрел на него снизу вверх:

- Танума, мы должны вернуться в класс.

Его глаза сузились:

- Покажи мне.

Я распахнул глаза. Показать ему мои засосы? Я глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя запах Танумы, и он пах … потрясающе. Что-то глубоко во мне жадно пульсировало. Я хотел… Я хотел почувствовать его член в себе, хотел очень сильно. Я начал вырываться:

- Нет! – Мне нужно было оказаться подальше от него.

- Хорошо. – Он отстранился, а потом схватил меня за пиджак. – Тогда я сам посмотрю. - Он толкнул меня к пустому классу в конце коридора.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

Класс, в который меня втолкнул Танума, был пуст и, по-видимому, не использовался. На стенах ничего не было, а парты были сдвинуты к дальней стене. Шторы на окнах были закрыты. Он закрыл дверь локтем и толкнул меня к дубовому учительскому письменному столу.

Я начал вырываться:

– Танума! Что ты делаешь? – трудно было бороться с ним в то время, когда мне страстно хотелось обернуться, поцеловать его, а затем повалить на пол.

Танума толкнул меня на стол, затем впихнул колено между моих бедер, не давая мне двинуться. От ощущения его бедра так близко к моей эрекции мое дыхание сбилось, перед глазами заплясали звезды. Это было именно то, чего я хотел, но не то, что было мне нужно. Но, черт возьми, это же Танума! Я вцепился в его рукав, стараясь не тереться о его ногу.

Танума в это время был занят расстегиванием моего пиджака. Увидев следы на моей шее, он замер:

– Это что, синяки?

Я застонал и раздосадовано фыркнул:

– Нет, это именно то, о чем ты подумал. Это следы от укусов.

Его глаза расширились.

– Это… засосы? – Он рванул пиджак с моих плеч. Короткие рукава футболки не прикрывали синяки от пальцев на моих плечах.

Я сердито уставился на него. Не то, чтобы я был особо зол, скорее смущен и расстроен, и слишком утомлен для того, чтобы подумать, перед тем как сказать:

– Раз уж тебе так интересно, я занимался сексом сегодня ночью. Вот откуда все эти следы на теле. И именно из-за этого я странно сижу.

Глаза Танумы распахнулись еще шире:

– Сексом …?

Несмотря на смущение, я смог выдержать его взгляд и кивнуть:

– С мужчиной.

Танума сжал челюсти:

– Это скорее похоже на изнасилование, чем на секс.

Я отрицательно покачал головой:

– Это было не изнасилование. Это было... взаимно, - более или менее... Желание поцеловать открытый рот Танумы стало просто колоссальным. Я поспешно отвел взгляд.

– Теперь я могу уйти?

Танума покачал головой, его руки все еще лежали на моих плечах, бедро все еще находилось между моих ног.

– Я не понимаю. Почему ты сбежал от меня?

Это было последней каплей. Мое терпение лопнуло. Я схватил его левую руку и прижал к своей промежности, заставляя его пальцы сжаться вокруг меня. Я сердито посмотрел на него:

– Вот почему.

Он резко втянул воздух, но не отнял руку. Его голос стал хриплым, дыхание сбилось.

– П-потому что у тебя стоит?

Я наклонился ближе, не спуская с него взгляда:

– Потому что я тебя хочу. Я сбежал, потому что хочу почувствовать тебя внутри. Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Теперь понимаешь?

Его глаза были огромными. Он отдернул руку, будто обжегшись. Я не мог смотреть ему в лицо. Мне было очень стыдно, но на мое возбуждение это не повлияло. Его рука была такой приятной, такой теплой… Я отвел взгляд.

– Мне просто нужно зайти в туалет и подрочить.

– Нацуме?

Я закатил глаза. Ну, а теперь-то что? Я посмотрел на него, и в этот момент его губы накрыли мои, его язык застенчиво прошелся по моей нижней губе. Он отстранился и отвел взгляд, краснея.

– Я … я тоже тебя хочу. – Он сглотнул. – Уже давно.

Наступила моя очередь удивляться:

– Ты хочешь … меня? – мой мозг превратился в кашу.

Он кивнул и слегка улыбнулся:

– Я не думал, что у меня есть шансы. Ты всегда так мил с девушками и несколько … отстранен с парями.

Я кашлянул:

– Ну, честно говоря, я и сам не подозревал до недавнего времени. – Совсем недавнего. До вчерашнего вечера, когда Натори старательно меня оттрахал.

– Так м-м-м… – Танума откашлялся. – Помочь тебе с… этим?

Он кивнул на мою эрекцию.

– Потому что я, ну ...– Он нежно взял меня за руку и прижал мою ладонь к своей промежности. Он тоже был возбужден – очень, очень возбужден.

– Я ... – Мой мозг был абсолютно пуст. Внезапно единственной моей мыслью стало, как замечательно будет почувствовать его длинный, твердый член в себе.

Танума наклонился и прижался губами к моим губам.

Я открыл рот и нашел его язык. У поцелуя был легкий привкус колы и бутерброда с ветчиной, но основной аромат был очень мужской, приправленный похотью. Я мог попробовать его возбуждение на вкус. Он стал мне знаком после поцелуя с Натори. Вздрогнув, я тихо застонал.

Язык Танумы вдруг решительно надавил на мой, как будто пытаясь распробовать меня на вкус. Он посасывал, облизывал и покусывал мои губы. Его руки обвились вокруг моей талии и притянули меня к нему на грудь. Я кожей чувствовал тепло его тела сквозь футболку.

Мой слабый контроль разлетелся на кусочки. Я обвил его руками и впился пальцами в его спину. Запах возбуждения заполнил воздух. Мои руки скользнули вниз, к его заду, и я вжался членом в его промежность. Постанывая, я откинулся на стол, закидывая ногу на его бедро, и начал об него тереться.

Танума ахнул и разорвал поцелуй:

– Боже, Нацуме…

– Такаши, – я дотянулся до его шеи и лизнул кожу, под которой бился пульс. – Меня зовут Такаши.

Я нежно прикусил его кожу, стараясь не оставить засоса. Я слишком хорошо знал, насколько смущающими могут быть подобные отметины.

– Та… – Танума вздрогнул. – Такаши…

Он потерся об меня всем телом и застонал.

– Канаме, называй меня Канаме.

Я отпустил его и отклонился назад, любуясь его покрасневшими щеками, влажными красными губами и широко распахнутыми черными глазами.

– Канаме, – Я сбросил пиджак и стянул штаны вместе с бельем. – Канаме, ты мне нужен, но у нас мало времени. Ляг на пол. Позволь мне вести.

Не спрашивайте меня, откуда взялись эти слова, я, правда, не знаю. Я был как будто одержим заполнившей меня похотью. Я мог мыслить логически, но единственной мыслью для меня стала мысль о необходимости ощутить плоть Канаме глубоко внутри меня как можно быстрее.

Его глаза распахнулись. Он поспешно начал расстегивать пояс дрожащими пальцами.

– Смазка… У тебя есть смазка?

Я опустил руку в карман и вытащил гель с алоэ. Не совсем та ситуация, в которой я собирался его использовать, но я был рад, что догадался его захватить.

– Скорее!..

Канаме вдруг достал из заднего кармана презерватив.

– Слава богу, папа заставляет меня всегда носить с собой парочку.

Я нахмурился:

– Зачем это?

Он приподнял брови:

– Ты, должно быть, совсем новичок.

Я покраснел и нервно сглотнул:

– Я … – Сейчас было не время лгать. – Да.

Хитрая улыбка расцвела на его лице:

– Скажем так, ты уверен, что хочешь просидеть все уроки с задницей, полной спермы?

Мысль была мучительно возбуждающей, но явно нездоровой. Я вздрогнул.

– Нет, не хочу.

Пожирая меня глазами, Канаме передвинулся на дальний конец стола и стянул пиджак.

– Иди сюда.

Я встал перед ним, повернувшись спиной к зашторенным окнам. Я не задумывался о том, что я собирался сделать с парнем, которого едва знал, единственное, о чем я думал – как сильно я хочу почувствовать его внутри, почувствовать, как он кончит в меня. Даже страх быть обнаруженным был недостаточно силен, чтобы меня поколебать.

Канаме стянул штаны до колен. Его член был длинным, изогнутым и очень возбужденным. На головке блестела капля жидкости.

Я не мог оторвать от него глаз. Дрожащими руками я полностью стянул свои штаны вместе с нижним бельем.

Канаме разорвал упаковку и натянул презерватив, затем сел на пол, вытянув ноги и прислонившись спиной к столу. Он посмотрел на меня.

Я отбросил штаны и оседлал его бедра, опускаясь на колени. Выдавив на ладонь немного геля, я закрыл тюбик и положил его на пол. Я был морально не готов совать в себя пальцы, так что я потянулся к члену Канаме. Он был горячим и очень твердым. Я скользнул ладонью вверх, обвел головку, затем вниз, покрывая презерватив тонким слоем смазки.

Канаме застонал.

– Черт, это так приятно. – Он поднял тюбик и выдавил немного геля себе на пальцы. Потирая пальцы, он притянул меня к себе, жадно целуя.

Я едва успел убрать испачканную гелем руку, стараясь не испортить его рубашку. Пальцы Канаме подобрались к моему отверстию. Он прервал поцелуй и нахмурился.

– Немного опухло. Ты уверен, что …?

Я встретился с ним взглядом.

– Трахни меня.

Он посмотрел мне в глаза и надавил. Сжав челюсти, я постарался расслабиться.

Два пальца легко скользнули внутрь. Глаза Канаме затуманились и он выдохнул.

– Значит, с этой частью ты знаком. – Он пошевелил пальцами, распределяя гель. – Такое впечатление, что ты уже подготовлен.

По моему телу пробежали мурашки.

– Я умею … открываться, если ты это имел в виду, – закрыв глаза, я немного поерзал. – Мне было не слишком хорошо этим утром, поэтому я воспользовался гелем.

– Понятно, – Канаме внезапно нашел ту горячую и жаркую точку внутри меня и начал ее потирать.

Маленький электрический разряд прошил мое тело, заставив меня судорожно вздохнуть. Это было приятно, но недостаточно.

– Хватит, – Мой голос был хриплым. Я посмотрел в его черные глаза. – Трахни меня.

Канаме вытащил пальцы и сглотнул:

– Я готов.

Вытерев руки об футболку, положил их ему на плечи. Я начал опускаться, пока не почувствовал головку члена Канаме. Я расслабился и попытался принять его. Пришлось отклониться, опираясь о его бедра, чтобы добиться нужного угла.

Горячая головка вошла внутрь со странным звуком. Растянутые мышцы болели, но мне было уже все равно. С глубоким стоном, я принял его полностью.

Канаме застонал и схватил меня за бедра.

– Черт, ты такой жаркий и тесный, – Он вдруг достал еще один презерватив. Надевая его на меня, он улыбнулся. – Чтобы ты меня не испачкал.

Я моргнул.

– Хорошая идея. – Я даже не задумывался о том, как мы потом будем приводить себя в порядок.

Он повел бедрами, надавливая на сладкую точку у меня внутри.

Давление приносило потрясающие ощущения.

– Да… – Именно так я его и хотел. Задыхаясь, я приподнял бедра и резко опустился, вновь ощущая эту волшебную точку. Звезды расцветали у меня под веками.

Канаме притянул меня за шею, увлекая в поцелуй. Он сверкнул улыбкой:

– Похоже, мне придется затыкать твой ротик, – он втянул меня во влажный поцелуй, не прекращая двигаться внутри меня. Придерживая меня рукой, он резко толкнулся вверх.

Вспышка удовольствия, и снова звезды. Трение моего члена о его живот только добавляло ощущениям яркости. Я захныкал в рот Канаме, царапая его плечи. Он застонал, сплетая наши языки. Танума частично вышел, затем резко двинулся вверх. Я подался ему навстречу. Мы оба стонали и извивались, стараясь продлить удовольствие.

Канаме подхватил меня обеими руками, приподнял, потом с силой потянул вниз, навстречу своему движению. Он попал точно в ту точку. Удовольствие словно взорвалось у меня в животе, пробежало по позвоночнику, ударило в голову. Мой крик был заглушен его поцелуем. Именно этого я и хотел. Именно в этом нуждался.

С удивительной силой, Канаме снова и снова приподнимал меня и насаживал на свой член. Непристойный звук ударов плоти о плоть и нашего тяжелого дыхания заполнял комнату.

Утопая в удовольствии, я вцепился в его плечи. Я корчился в его руках, желая достичь разрядки, и все же пытаясь продлить неизбежное.

Канаме отстранился:

– Черт… Я сейчас кончу…

Мысль о том, что Канаме сейчас кончит в меня, толкнула меня за край. Я ахнул:

– Я тоже. – Следующий толчок принес взрыв удовольствия. Все тело словно загорелось от оргазма. Член пульсировал, изливаясь на живот Канаме.

Он едва успел прижаться ко мне ртом, глотая мой крик. Его пальцы впились мою задницу, он продолжал трахать меня сильно и быстро. Я стонал и извивался от, все еще длящегося, удовольствия.

Дрожа и хрипя, он толкнулся очень глубоко раз, второй, и замер. Мой рот заполнился его стонами. Его член пульсировал глубоко внутри меня.

Наконец наши губы разомкнулись. Тяжело дыша, я упал ему на грудь, все еще чувствуя, как он пульсирует внутри меня.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8**

Я лежал на груди Танумы, все еще подрагивая от оргазма, и начинал осознавать, что только что произошло. Я не только прогулял урок, но и переспал с единственным человеком, которого мог назвать другом. Вот черт, как же я облажался. Я уткнулся в его плечо, боясь встретиться с ним взглядом.

Танума, нет – Канаме, ласково гладил мою вспотевшую спину и тихо шептал мне на ухо:

– Я не жалею. Я рад, что мы это сделали…

Я вздрогнул. Канаме действительно был очень сообразительным. Несмотря на стыд, или, возможно, вопреки ему, я сел и посмотрел на него.

– Я… Мне жаль…

Он посмотрел мне прямо в глаза:

– Ты меня не использовал. – Он лукаво улыбнулся. – Я с ума сходил от желания залезть к тебе в брюки с тех пор, как встретил тебя.

Мои щеки горели уже не от стыда, а от приятного удивления.

– Ты … правда?

Он кивнул и мягко улыбнулся.

– Ты потрясающий.

Я не мог сдержать улыбки.

– Потрясающий?

Темная бровь приподнялась.

– Да, только не позволяй этому ударить тебе в голову. – Он помог мне подняться. Его плоть выскользнула из меня.

Опираясь на стол, я встал на колени, перешагнул через Канаме, выпрямился и поморщился. Мой зад был от меня не в восторге. Я стащил с себя презерватив, не представляя, что с ним теперь делать.

– Забавно… – кисло сказал Канаме, завязывая свой презерватив. – Все это время я был уверен, что ты слишком юн для меня.

Он встретился со мной взглядом.

– Мой отец сказал, что ты старше меня?..

Я пожал плечами и отвернулся, последовав его примеру и завязывая презерватив.

– Я … хм… повторял два года. И я мал для своего возраста.

Канаме кивнул:

– Он так и сказал, – повернувшись к стене, выбросил презерватив в урну.

Я выбросил свой, потом собрал свою одежду с пола. Чувство равновесия мне изменяло, поэтому пришлось опереться о стол, чтобы натянуть штаны.

– Наверное, стоит пойти в туалет и привести себя в порядок до следующего урока.

Канаме кивнул и с некоторым трудом поднялся на ноги. Его колени подрагивали. Он натянул штаны и застегнулся.

– Как насчет того, чтобы в следующий раз использовать кровать?

_В следующий раз?_ Я облизнул губы и застегнул штаны.

– Звучит неплохо. – Я нагнулся, поднимая пиджак.

Он застонал и потер задницу.

– Мне точно будет удобнее на кровати.

Я фыркнул и натянул пиджак.

– Будешь жаловаться после того, как тебя отымеют.

Канаме наклонился, ловя мой взгляд:

– Ловлю на слове.

Я замер, пальцы застыли на пуговицах. Глаза расширились.

– Ты позволишь мне?..

Он выпрямился и схватил свой пиджак.

– Конечно. Это справедливо, не так ли?

Я просто стоял, оглушенный идеей, что Канаме позволит мне … отыметь его. Он обернулся и помахал рукой перед моими глазами.

– Земля вызывает Такаши!

Я моргнул, затем оттолкнул его руку.

– Прекрати!

Он засмеялся. Я улыбнулся и застегнул пиджак. Канаме откинул назад волосы:

– Так вот, насчет последнего футбольного матча…

Болтая на безопасные темы, не упоминая ни секс, ни новых бойфрендов, мы дошли до ближайшего туалета. Мы не держались за руки, никаких глупостей, но мы улыбались и иногда соприкасались плечами. В туалете, привели себя в порядок, смеясь по поводу и без. Когда раздался звонок, мы расстались, направившись каждый в свой класс. Мои одноклассники криво на меня посматривали, и сидеть прямо я не смог бы даже под угрозой смертной казни, но я все же улыбался, думая о том, что, может, стоит сесть на автобус до Храма Восьми Полей. Но сначала нужно было купить упаковку презервативов.

Таков был мой план, по крайней мере.

Когда прозвенел последний звонок, я направился к своему шкафчику за пальто и уличной обувью. Духи доставляли столько хлопот, что я не мог себе позволить записаться в какой-нибудь клуб.

Канаме, уже в пальто и ботинках, подошел ко мне и облокотился о соседний шкафчик. Он хитро улыбался, рассматривая мои губы. Он облизнулся.

Я покраснел. Я и не подозревал, что Канаме может быть таким извращенцем. Натянув пальто, я обулся. Замотав шею тяжелым зеленым шарфом и пристроив сумку на плечо, обернулся назад. Он склонил голову в безмолвном приглашении пойти с ним.

Я кивнул и пошел вместе с ним к выходу. Небо было пасмурным и серым, воздух холодным и немного пряным. Пахло снегом.

Кот меня не встречал.

Это было к лучшему. Мне не хотелось отвечать на странные вопросы о Канаме. И все-таки я волновался. Нянко редко отлучался надолго. Он был одним из самых сильных духов в окрестностях, так что вряд ли на него кто-то напал. Мало кто из местных духов был настолько глуп.

Скорее всего, он просто все еще был зол из-за той сутры на холодильнике. Он не в первый раз уходил, чтобы подуться. Я вздохнул и покачал головой. Он успокоится, когда проголодается. Скорее всего, уже к ужину. Он очень любил стряпню Токо.

Мы молча спустились от школы к автобусной остановке. Автобуса еще не было, так что я облокотился о гофрированную железную стену и принялся рассматривать профиль Канаме.

– И как часто ходит автобус до Восьми Полей? – Я довольно прозрачно намекал, что был бы не против его регулярно навещать.

Он повернулся ко мне, безуспешно пытаясь казаться незаинтересованным.

– Не считая этого, есть еще три: в одиннадцать утра, в пять и восемь вечера. От Восьми Полей последние рейсы в шесть и девять вечера.

Я кивнул. Занятия заканчивались в четыре. До пятичасового автобуса я успевал забежать домой перекусить. Девятичасовой рейс доставил бы меня обратно как раз к ужину в доме Фудживара. Шигуре приходил не раньше девяти, так что Токо накрывала стол в полдесятого-десять. После ужина я мог сделать уроки и лечь спать достаточно рано.

И что самое замечательное, пока я… гостил бы в храме, духи не могли до меня добраться. Барьеры Танумы-старшего были чертовски хорошими. Правда, дорога туда-обратно может стать несколько … интересной.

Я улыбнулся.

– Не думаю, что Фудживара будут против того, чтобы мы… делали домашнее задание вместе.

– Я знаю, мой папа не будет, – Канаме закатил глаза. – Он говорит, что мне любая помощь не помешает.

Он хитро улыбнулся и пододвинулся ближе. Его голос стал низким и глубоким.

– А потом мы могли бы посмотреть телевизор у меня в комнате.

Я облизал губы и сглотнул.

– Звучит неплохо, – мое дыхание немного сбилось.

Канаме выглянул на дорогу, а потом поймал меня за плечи и прижал к металлической стене. Его рот накрыл мой. Закрыв глаза, я позволил увлечь себя в быстрый, но жаркий поцелуй. Боже, его вкус был потрясающим.

Он отстранился, глаза его были расширены, на щеках цвел румянец. Он облизнулся.

– Не могу дождаться.

Я попытался улыбнуться, но из-за сумасшедшего сердцебиения получалось плохо.

– Я сегодня поговорю с Фудживара, так что жди телефонного звонка.

Он оглянулся через плечо и нахмурился.

– Я предупрежу отца.

Я проследил за его взглядом. Старомодный дизельный автобус приближался к остановке.

С визгом тормозов и ревом двигателя, автобус остановился, заскрипели открывающиеся двери. Канаме поднялся на ступеньку. Мне пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не последовать за ним.

Скрипнули закрывающиеся двери, и автобус погремел дальше. Канаме махал из окна. Я отошел от остановки и помахал в ответ.

– Вот ты где, Такаши, – Знакомый голос был глубоким и пронзительным, но радостным. Он раздался прямо позади меня.

Мое сердце пропустило удар, и каждый волосок на моем теле встал дыбом. Внезапно всем своим существом я пожелал оказаться в автобусе рядом с Канаме. С большой неохотой, я обернулся.

Шуичи Натори, единственный человек, видевший духов так же ясно, как и я, – к тому же, человек, который отымел меня вчера на капоте своего автомобиля, – стоял возле остановки, держа руки в карманах серого пальто. Улыбка его была ясной, но глаза были настороженно прищурены.

– Я ждал тебя.

Я повернулся и пошел. У меня не было настроения общаться с этим человеком. Натори, видимо, не понимал намеков. Ублюдок просто пошел за мной следом

Я направился к школе, врезаясь в толпу детей, надеясь потерять его в толчее.

Натори улыбался и махал рукой. Я готов был поклясться, что воздух вокруг него сверкает.

Дети смотрели широко раскрытыми глазами и расступались вокруг него. Многие хихикали, шептались и тыкали пальцами. Никто не подходил к нему и мне – близко.

Я широко шагал вдоль шоссе к городу, пытаясь оторваться. Неприятные ощущения при ходьбе навевали воспоминания не о том, чем я занимался с Канаме, а о том, чем я занимался с Натори.

Весь день я успешно отгораживался от ночных событий, но сейчас, когда он шел за мной следом, это стало невозможным. Воспоминания захлестнули меня, яркие и почти физически ощутимые: его теплые, умелые руки на моем теле; его зубы, кусающие мою шею; его член, горячий и твердый, глубоко внутри меня; его сперма, стекающая по моим бедрам.

Стало трудно думать о Канаме – а я хотел думать именно о нем.

Но Канаме не мог видеть духов так, как я. Так, как Натори. Натори был единственным, кто жил так же, как я, кто видел те же вещи, что и я. Он понимал, каково это – быть не таким, как все, застрять между мирами, в каждом из которых ты чужой.

Я не хотел быть один и я понимал, что Натори чувствовал то же самое. То же самое давящее одиночество. И он испытывал его гораздо дольше. Иначе, зачем ему преследовать меня?

Но мне нравился Канаме, и я не доверял Натори. Не мог доверять.

Я пытался сосредоточиться на Канаме, но мои мысли были заполнены Натори, повторявшим слова, которых я ждал всю жизнь. «Я их тоже вижу». Я пытался думать о поцелуях Канаме, но вспоминал рот Натори на моей плоти, его языке во мне, его пальцы на той точке, о существовании которой я раньше и не подозревал.

Я хотел сбежать от этих воспоминаний, от него – но не мог. Я просто не мог бежать, потому что от всех этих мыслей я сильно возбудился .


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава**** 9**

Обычно мой путь домой проходил через поля, но в этот раз я решил пойти через город. Мне почему-то казалось, что оказаться вдвоем с Натори в безлюдном месте – не слишком хорошая идея. К несчастью, Натори мой маршрут не смутил. Он следовал в десяти шагах позади меня всю дорогу.

С одной стороны – вокруг были люди. В это время заканчивались занятия в школе, и большинство домохозяек выходило за покупками. С другой стороны – все эти люди глазели, хихикали и перешептывались. Причем ситуация ухудшалась.

Так же ухудшалось мое… состояние. Что-то внутри меня яростно пульсировало. Член подрагивал. Из-за этого, хотя я мечтал добраться до дома и подрочить, мне приходилось замедлять шаг.

Мне хотелось кричать от возмущения ситуацией, в которую меня ставил Натори, но я не мог. Нас окружали люди, знавшие меня, знавшие Фудживара. Я не хотел привлекать внимания. Мне оставалось только продолжать путь, надеясь, что этого ублюдка что-то отвлечет.

Перед бакалеей Натори был атакован стайкой щебечущих домохозяек.

Мое сердце встрепенулось. _Наконец-то!_ Я пересек улицу и нырнул в узкую аллею, заставленную крошечными специализированными магазинами. На следующем перекрестке я свернул в переулок, усеянный мусорными пакетами. Потом в другую аллею, боковую улочку, через пешеходный переход, в еще более узкий переулок – и, сделав крюк, я вышел на противоположную сторону главной улицы в нескольких кварталах от дома.

Натори вышел из магазина прямо мне навстречу. Он улыбался.

– Вот ты где.

Я развернулся и направился в противоположную сторону. Внезапно я понял, что это не самая лучшая идея. Я был всего в нескольких кварталах от дома. Мне не хотелось, чтобы Натори стучал к нам в дверь. А он бы постучал. И, насколько я знаю Токо, был бы приглашен на ужин

Натори следовал уже в трех шагах позади меня.

Мое терпение было на пределе. Я посмотрел через плечо.

– Ты не мог бы идти не так близко?

Он беспечно улыбался, засунув руки в карманы:

– Хм, почему?

Я опустил голову, зарываясь подбородком в шарф:

– Я ненавижу выделяться.

– Извини, я слишком сильно сияю? – Он улыбнулся, и солнечный луч прорвался сквозь облака, только чтобы осветить его. Волосы Натори отливали золотом.

Не скрывая раздражения, я сердито на него уставился. Я просто не мог с ним бороться. Очевидно, судьба была на его стороне.

Он догнал меня в два шага.

– Нам нужно поговорить. Я могу прогуляться с тобой?

Я резко остановился и открыл рот, чтобы послать его подальше. Ничего не вышло. Мой язык отказывался повиноваться.

Он кивнул:

– Спасибо.

Я скрипнул зубами:

– Я не соглашался.

Ухмыляясь, он склонился ближе:

– Но и не отказался.

Я сжал кулаки и открыл рот, намереваясь накричать на него. Внезапно я понял, что люди вокруг пристально за нами наблюдают. Натори склонил голову набок и улыбнулся задумчиво и самодовольно.

Я захлопнул рот и стиснул зубы, пытаясь совладать со своим гневом. Я не мог устроить сцену, наорав на этого придурка, особенно учитывая, что он – актер, которого, казалось, все знали и любили. Соседи донесут Фудживара, что их воспитанник вел себя по-хамски. Я не мог так с ними поступить. Я не хотел, чтобы они из-за меня смущались.

Натори внезапно наклонился и прошептал:

– Сюда, – он повернулся и пошел.

В шоке, я смотрел ему в спину. Он действительно ожидал, что я просто слепо за ним последую? Идиот. Я развернулся.

Что-то сжало основание моего члена.

Я ахнул от удивления и едва удержался от того, чтобы не схватить себя за промежность. Что происходит? Ощущения были такими же, как днем в школе. Тот же натянутый поводок. Пошатываясь, я попытался идти дальше.

Поводок болезненно сжался и резко натянулся.

Я остановился, задыхаясь, не в силах сделать следующий шаг. Мое сердце сжалось от страха. Что-то держало меня на поводке, и это что-то было сильным, а значит, скорее всего, смертоносным.

Поводок натянулся, вынуждая меня повернуть назад. Опасаясь того, что увижу, я медленно повернулся.

Натори остановился и смотрел на меня. На его губах играла улыбку, которую никак нельзя было назвать нежной или ласковой. Скорее, это был высокомерный, торжествующий оскал.

Вокруг не было никаких духов – только он. Я смотрел на него, разинув рот от удивления. Это был он? Нет, этого не могло быть. Я ожидал увидеть сильного духа, держащего конец поводка, а на самом деле причиной моих страданий был обычный человек? Это не возможно!

Он поднял бровь и похлопал себя по бедру, словно подзывая собаку. Поводок натянулся сильнее.

Я вздрогнул, болезненный стон сорвался с моих губ. Видимо, это все-таки было возможно. Я сделал шаг в его сторону, пытаясь ослабить натяжение. Он кивнул, повернулся ко мне спиной и пошел вперед.

Поводок натянулся.

Я ахнул и всхлипнул от боли. Единственным выходом было подчиниться. Я последовал за ним. По моей спине струился холодный пот, в горле стоял комок. Я был уверен, что он не собирался меня убивать, но ситуация все равно была пугающей.

Тем не менее, я побывал в слишком многих переделках, чтобы надолго остаться напуганным. Мой страх довольно быстро превратился в гнев. Я злился из-за того, что меня, как собаку, тащат куда-то на поводке, и из-за отсутствия своего телохранителя. _Где, черт возьми, шляется этот проклятый кот, когда он мне нужен?_

К несчастью, слепая ярость была не более продуктивна, чем страх. Я постарался успокоиться и обдумать ситуацию. Мне не впервые приходилось самому о себе заботиться, и я не был совсем беспомощен.

В плоской сумке у меня на поясе лежала Тетрадь Друзей. Если потребуется, я мог позвать на помощь кого-нибудь из духов. Мицузу, гигантский дух-конь, говорил, что я могу призвать его когда угодно. Тем не менее, я ни черта не мог сделать посреди людной улицы, тем более – на ходу. Мне нужно было место, в котором можно было бы начертить круг призыва.

Кстати, куда Шуичи Натори вообще меня вел?

Несмотря на то, что я не знал, что случится, когда мы туда доберемся, ради своего страдающего полового органа я надеялся, что идти осталось недалеко. Из-за поводка мне было сложно даже дышать, не говоря о том, чтоб идти. Мои ноги подкашивались. Усталость, преследующая меня целый день, не делала ситуацию более радостной.

Натори открыл какую-то дверь и, улыбаясь, указал мне следовать за ним. Мы вошли в кафе, над которым, как оказалось, располагался отель.

Я еле волочил ноги. Не потому, что мне не хотелось идти, хотя мне действительно не хотелось. Я просто чувствовал, что мои ноги скоро откажут. Каким-то образом мне удалось не свалиться в вестибюле. Справа находился вход в кафе, прямо передо мной был старомодный лифт. Тяжело дыша, я облокотился о стену.

Натори сжал мое плечо, побуждая меня повернуться к нему лицом. Он хмурился.

– Такаши, в чем дело?

Если бы мне не было так больно, я бы рассмеялся ему в лицо. Я горько улыбнулся и выдавил, зло на него глядя:

– Ты затянул поводок вокруг моего члена, и затянул его туго. В чем, по-твоему, дело?

Он моргнул.

– Тебе больно?

Я оскалился, выдергивая плечо из-под его руки, и зарычал:

– Ты тянешь меня за член! Конечно, мне больно!

Он поморщился:

– Я не думал, что это причинит тебе боль.

Я сузил глаза и процедил сквозь зубы:

– _Что_ не причинит мне боль? Что ты со мной сделал?

Он схватил меня за плечо и потянул к лифту.

– Идем ко мне в комнату.

Я отпрянул от его руки.

– Сначала скажи мне, что…

Поводок вокруг моей промежности резко затянулся.

Слабый стон сорвался с моих губ, и я упал на колени со слезами на глазах.

Натори вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Я не знаю точно, что он делает, но я знаю, что он предназначен для обеспечения послушания. – Он нагнулся, чтобы схватить меня за руку. – Пожалуйста, перестань сопротивляться.

Он поднял меня на ноги, а затем втащил в маленький лифт.

Я не сопротивлялся, хотя хотел. Черт, я хотел выбить ему зубы, но чертова штука чуть не превратила в кашу все у меня в паху только за пререкания с ним. Единственная надежда была на то, что Натори в конце концов отпустит меня домой. Оставалось только молиться, что Нянко-сенсей знает, что с этим всем делать.

Двери лифта открылись на втором этаже. Натори провел меня по солидному коридору к последней двери слева. За дверью была довольно просторная комната. Она была оформлена в традиционном японском стиле: темно-вишневые панели и кремовые обои, татами устилали пол.

Я переступил порог, бросил сумку на пол и рефлекторно разулся.

Гостиная была ограничена резными панелями, справа располагался низкий черный столик, окруженный подушками. Раздвижные бумажные двери слева были открыты, показывая просторную спальню. Толстый двойной футон был уже разложен.

Натори выскользнул из пальто и повернулся ко мне, улыбаясь.

– Хороший мальчик.

Сжатие в паху испарилось, хотя я бы не назвал это облегчением: с восстановлением кровотока пришло ощущение сильного покалывания в мошонке. Я схватил себя между ног, не думая о том, что делаю, и застонал. Я практически дрожал от желания.

Натори начал разматывать мой шарф. Я чувствовал легкий, чистый и очень, очень отвлекающий запах его тела.

– Все еще больно?

Мой член пульсировал в такт с сердцем.

– Я… Мне нужно… – Я пытался собраться и сказать хоть что-нибудь. – Да, но не так.

– Понятно. – Он стянул с меня пальто и шарф, роняя их на пол, и нахмурился, рассматривая мою форму. – Ты застегиваешь все пуговицы?

Я глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь не думать о своей эрекции.

– Я практически полностью покрыт засосами. Мне не хотелось, чтобы их кто-то увидел. – Я посмотрел на него в бессильной ярости. – Зачем ты это делаешь?

Он начал расстегивать мой пиджак.

– Здесь тепло. Тебе так будет жарко.

Я нахмурился и покачал головой. _Уклончивая сволочь!_ Я указал на свой пах.

– Почему поводок именно здесь?

– Честно говоря, я не думал, что сработает. Это не предназначено для людей. – Натори бросил пиджак поверх пальто и шарфа. Он приподнял бровь и наклонил голову. – Ты ведь человек?

Я скрипнул зубами.

– Конечно, человек!

Он рассмеялся.

– Как странно… Когда я впервые почувствовал тебя, то решил, что ты дух. – Он стянул с меня футболку.

Я не сопротивлялся. Мне не хотелось, чтобы эта странная штука снова затягивалась. Натори явно хотел вновь меня трахнуть. К несчастью, я этого тоже отчаянно хотел. Мой зад подрагивал от этих мыслей.

Он моргнул и уставился на пурпурные и синие отметины у меня на груди.

– О… Я понятия не имел, что у тебя такая нежная кожа. – Он ласково провел рукой по моей груди. – Я думаю, мне придется проявлять больше сдержанности с тобой.

Его пальцы прошлись по моим соскам.

С трудом сдержав стон, я сузил глаза:

– Ты можешь это снять?

Его пальцы скользнули к пряжке моего ремня. Он улыбнулся:

– Не терпится?

Я не решился его оттолкнуть, но сжал кулаки и процедил сквозь зубы:

– Сними поводок с моего члена!

Его улыбка исчезла, но руки оставались на пряжке моего ремня.

– Я не шутил, когда говорил, что ты нужен мне. Из тебя получится блестящий ученик. – Он мечтательно улыбнулся. – Я так много должен тебе показать, столькому научить!.. Я клянусь, что хорошо позабочусь о тебе.

Он опять уходил от темы! Я зло посмотрел на него.

– Сними эту штуку!

Натори сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза.

– Ты собираешься отказаться.

Я покачал головой в отчаянии и просто выпалил правду:

– Конечно, я откажусь! Ты не ответил ни на один мой прямой вопрос, ты надел на меня _поводок_! Как я могу доверять тебе?

В его глазах не было и следа веселья.

– Такаши, извини, но у тебя нет выбора.

Мои глаза широко распахнулись, меня прошиб холодный пот.

– Что?..

Он наклонился и прошептал мне на ухо.

– Если это необходимо, чтобы удержать тебя… – Он расстегнул мой пояс.

Я вцепился в его запястья и отчаянно выпалил:

– Ты не можешь держать меня здесь! Это похищение!

Он улыбнулся.

– О, мне не понадобится похищать тебя. На самом деле, ты скоро направишься домой. Пока ты связан, ты будешь откликаться на мой зов. – Его глаза сузились, а губы сжались в тонкую линию. – В любое время.

Я посмотрел на него.

– Ты не удержишь меня надолго. Я разорву это. Может, не сразу, но я разорву эту связь.

Он недобро улыбнулся:

– В таком случае, мне стоит приложить все усилия, чтобы убедить тебя принять мое предложение как можно быстрее.

Я смотрел на него в откровенном недоумении:

– О чем ты говоришь?

Он положил руки мне на плечи:

– На колени.

Поводок угрожающе дернулся.

Я упал на колени.

Натори положил руку мне на затылок, прижимая мое лицо к своему паху, точнее, к молнии, скрывающей его эрекцию. Аромат мужского пота с оттенком спермы заполнил мои легкие. Это был потрясающий запах. Я не смог удержаться и прижался к его бедрам, стараясь вдохнуть побольше.

– Хочешь? – Его голос был холодным и жестким.

Что-то внутри меня жадно пульсировало. Я не хотел этого произносить, но просто не смог себя пересилить:

– Да.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10**

Натори схватил меня за волосы и потянул от своего паха. Я зашипел и поморщился. Теперь-то что? Он пристально смотрел на меня, сжав губы в тонкую линию, глаза суженные и горящие.

– Цель связи – не просто заставить тебя явиться на зов. Она связана с твоим либидо, сексуальным аппетитом. Ты возбудишься, и останешься возбужденным, пока твой голод не будет насыщен. В твоем случае это означает хороший жесткий трах.

Ну, это точно объясняло, почему я практически изнасиловал Канаме.

Губы Натори кривились в холодной усмешке.

– Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, Такаши?

К сожалению, я не просто хотел, чтобы он меня трахнул – мне это было _нужно_. Сглотнув, я отвернулся. Я не мог смотреть ему в глаза.

– Да.

Он поднял брови:

– Да и … Как меня зовут, Такаши?

Я поморщился. Что, опять? К несчастью, я не мог с ним спорить.

– Да, Шуичи.

Он отпустил мои волосы и расстегнул пояс, затем ширинку.

– Поработай ртом, – он приспустил брюки, освобождая полувозбужденный член. – Сделай так, чтобы у меня встало, Такаши, и я тебя трахну.

Я смотрел на его орган в десятке сантиметров от моих губ, и, как это ни было стыдно, мой рот наполнялся слюной. Я взял его в руку. Он был очень теплым, практически горячим. Я сдвинул руку вниз, открывая чувствительную головку. Она была влажной и блестящей. Я никогда не делал минет, но я часто мастурбировал. Это не должно было сильно отличаться.

Я наклонился и провел языком по головке. Вкус был солоноватым, слегка маслянистым, с очень странным мускусным послевкусием. Не самая вкусная вещь в мире, но бывают и похуже.

Натори застонал, взгляд его затуманился:

– Лизни его, – голос его стал тихим и хриплым. – Оближи его полностью.

Я наклонился, лаская его языком, исследуя вены и край головки. Подчиняясь внезапному порыву, я нырнул ниже и лизнул его яйца. Там запах был ярче, с нотками пота и мыла.

Натори стонал, зарываясь пальцами в мои волосы:

– Да, вот так. Теперь возьми его в рот и соси. Аккуратнее с зубами.

То, как Натори сосал мой член, было свежо в моей памяти, так что я постарался сделать то же самое. Я вобрал в рот, сколько смог, держа оставшуюся часть рукой, и начал сосать. Я двигал головой вверх-вниз, сочетание слюны, движения и посасывания производило ужасно непристойные звуки, которые меня очень сильно заводили.

Натори стонал и вбивался в мой рот, вцепившись пальцами мне в волосы:

– Боже… Я целый день представлял, каково это – трахать твой рот. Думал о твоих губах, растянутых вокруг моего члена.

Его грязные слова должны были вызвать у меня отвращение, но они возбуждали меня еще сильнее. Моя челюсть быстро устала, но я продолжал. Внезапно, что-то соленое покрыло мой язык. Натори задохнулся, его пальцы сжали мою голову.

– Хватит, – он оторвал мои губы от своего паха.

С мокрым звуком, я выпустил его изо рта. Слюна стекала по моему подбородку.

– Сними брюки, – Натори погладил себя.

Я не протестовал. Я слишком отчаянно нуждался в каком-нибудь облегчении, чтобы даже задуматься об этом. Я поднялся и стянул штаны вместе с бельем, обнажая свой отчаянно твердый красный член. Чертов орган словно торчал из моего тела. Он так выпирал, что даже мои яйца сдвинулись.

Натори улыбнулся, глядя на меня:

– О да, тебе точно нужен хороший трах, – Он посмотрел мне в глаза. – В ванную.

Я уставился на него в замешательстве, но не стал задавать вопросов. Совершенно голый, я повернулся и пошел в спальню, затем свернул влево, направляясь в ванную комнату. Справа была длинная стойка с двумя раковинами и зеркало во всю стену. Слева была ниша с туалетом, прямо – душевая кабина и ванна.

Натори был лишь в двух шагах позади меня.

– Стойка. Повернись к ней лицом.

Я повернулся к стойке – и к зеркалу. Я не узнавал себя. Мои щеки и уши покраснели, зрачки расширены, радужки почти не видно. Приоткрытые губы были темно-красными и влажными. Соски были так напряжены, что казались темно-розовыми. Стойка располагалась так низко, что мой постыдно возбужденный член был на виду.

Натори подошел сзади и стиснул руками мои плечи. Его глаза встретились с моими в зеркале.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты видел, как я тебя трахаю. Видел, как ты выглядишь с моим членом в заднице. Видел, как тебе нравится, когда тебя имеют.

Я склонил голову, горя от унижения. Я не хотел этого видеть. Мне было достаточно трудно просто принять тот факт, что мне это нравится.

– Натори… Шуичи, пожалуйста!..

Он взял меня за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть в зеркало. Его суженные гдаза цвета корицы пристально смотрели на меня.

– Ты _будешь_ смотреть. – Он наклонился ближе и прошептал мне на ухо. – Есть другие способы заставить тебя смотреть, Такаши. Не вынуждай меня применять их.

– Зачем ты это делаешь? – Я с ужасом осознал, что мой голос дрожит, а глаза наполняются слезами.

Натори обнял меня за плечи, его голос стал нежным и встревоженным:

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты увидел то, что вижу я. Хочу, чтобы ты понял, какое удовольствие я – _только я _– могу тебе доставить. – Он заставил меня расставить ноги шире и надавил между лопаток, понуждая меня опереться на руки. Он надавил двумя пальцами на мой анус.

Они легко скользнули внутрь благодаря гелю, которым я пользовался целый день. Мне почти не пришлось расслабляться – настолько мое тело было растянутым и изголодавшимся. Натори посмотрел на свои пальцы и улыбнулся.

– О, ты уже подготовлен?

Я скрипнул зубами.

– Нет. Мне было больно утром, поэтому я все смазал успокаивающим гелем.

Он кивнул головой.

– Да, немного опухло. Придется быть с тобой нежнее в этот раз. – Он поймал мой взгляд и улыбнулся. – Если ты _позволишь_ мне быть с тобой нежным.

Его пальцы надавили на простату.

Электрические разряды разбежались по моему телу, я приподнялся на цыпочки, выгибаясь. Откинув голову, я выгибался навстречу его рукам, толком не понимая, что делаю, все мои мышцы пели от облегчения. Я себя просто не узнавал. Я выглядел, как животное, извивающееся от удовольствия – или боли.

К сожалению, это было недалеко от правды. Голод моего тела был звериным в своей жадности. Как бы неприятен мне ни был Натори, моему телу было плевать, кто – лишь бы трахали.

Натори потянулся за маленькой прозрачной бутылочкой. Он вытащил пальцы. Не успев задуматься, я застонал от чувства потери. Что еще хуже, я вертел задницей, словно умоляя быть снова заполненным.

Натори рассмеялся и смазал пальцы прозрачным гелем:

– Какой ты бесстыдный. – Теперь он наносил гель на свой член. – Так сильно хочешь?

Я хотел сказать ему, чтобы он заткнулся, но боялся реакции поводка. Пришлось удовольствоваться сердитым взглядом.

Он не смотрел мне в глаза – был слишком занят разглядыванием моей задницы. Горячий мокрый член скользнул между моих ягодиц, головка уперлась в меня.

– Расслабься. Впусти меня.

Я подался назад, насаживаясь на его член с тихим стоном. Было больно, но я слишком отчаянно нуждался в этом. Я подался еще дальше, принимая его в себя полностью. Ощущение заполненности и растянутости уже не было неприятным. Было даже хорошо. Я повел бедрами, пытаясь заставить его надавить на ту потрясающую точку внутри, и задрожал от удовольствия, сжавшего мой живот, член и мошонку.

Рот Натори приоткрылся в стоне, он склонился над моей спиной. Левая рука скользнула мимо меня, опираясь на стойку. Он нежно прикоснулся губами к укусу на моем плече. Потом повернул голову и прошелся языком по ушной раковине, прихватив зубами мочку, и поймал мой взгляд в зеркале:

– Двигайся, Такаши. Насаживайся на мой член и доведи себя до оргазма. – Другой рукой он дотянулся до моей груди и начал пощипывать мои соски.

Удовольствие отдавалось в моем члене, как будто Натори ласкал его, а не мою грудь. Я ахнул и рефлекторно подался навстречу его члену. Моя спина выгнулась, мышцы напряглись – и все это отражалось в зеркале напротив. Зрелище было … возбуждающим.

Помимо моей воли, мое тело подалось вперед, затем дернулось назад, насаживаясь на Натори. Выглядело это так: мой позвоночник выгибался вверх для движения вперед, потом по спине как будто шла волна в обратную сторону, когда я подавался назад под странным углом, пытаясь снова попасть в ту точку.

Вид был несколько шокирующим, но он только усиливал удовольствие. Мой мозг растворился в ярко-белом взрыве счастья. Я зажмурился и не смог сдержать задушенного стона. Затем мои глаза распахнулись, и прямо перед собой я увидел: вперед, выгнуться, волна, шлепок – экстаз! Я снова застонал.

Не дожидаясь окончания удовольствия, начал активно подмахивать, не вполне понимая, зачем именно я подаюсь вперед и назад, быстрее, сильнее, задыхаясь от удовольствия. Мои глаза были затуманены, рот открыт в беззвучном крике – я выглядел, как животное, способное думать только о своем удовлетворении.

Натори выглядел не менее анималистично, его горящие глаза были прищурены, зубы оскалены в гримасе. Внезапно его рука скользнула с моей груди вниз, надавливая на низ живота. Его плечи напряглись, спина выгнулась, бедра прижались к моим ягодицам в последнем движении, казалось, удвоившем мое удовольствие.

Я понятия не имел, что он выглядит _так_, когда трахает меня. Это шокировало и … опьяняло.

Крича от удовольствия, я упал на локти, упираясь ладонями в зеркало. Я выгибался и подмахивал так сильно, как только мог. Мой твердый нетронутый член торчал над стойкой, длинные нити спермы капали на пол.

Натори начал пощипывать мои соски.

Искры удовольствия разбегались по моему телу, я дрожал. Яйца поджались и все тело замерло. Мои глаза были широко распахнуты. Судороги оргазма сотрясали мое тело. Лицо исказилось, как от боли, но на самом деле мне было так хорошо, что я почти отключился. Полузадушенный вой вырвался из моего горла. Я смотрел, как мой член выбрасывает струю за струей, пачкая пол и стойку. Истощенный, я обмяк, опираясь на локти.

Натори крепко обнимал меня, его бедра бились об мой зад. Он трахал меня с каким-то лихорадочным исступлением. Я все еще был в эйфории, каждое его движение рождало во мне стон.

Он вздрогнул, замер, неглубоко толкнулся несколько раз, затем ворвался на всю длину, откидывая голову и хрипя. Его член пульсировал глубоко во мне, наполняя меня его густой горячей спермой.

Я видел в зеркале, как эйфория уходила из моих глаз. Я медленно возвращался к реальности. Моя задница была наполнена спермой человека, которому я _не мог_ отказать. Когда бы он ни захотел меня, он мог просто позвать – и получить то, что хочет – и я не мог его остановить. Тот факт, что сам процесс мне нравился, делал ситуацию только хуже. Как будто мое тело уже добровольно ему покорилось.

Натори отстранился, выскальзывая из меня. Что-то теплое стекало мне на бедра.

В этот момент я его _ненавидел._

Натори наклонился, прижимаясь губами к моему виску:

– Ты видел, как тебе нравится, когда тебя имеют?

Я сузил глаза и оскалился:

– Хорошо, ты доказал: мне нравится, когда меня имеют. – Я с трудом распрямился и повернулся к нему лицом, мои колени дрожали. – Но это не меняет того факта, что ты использовал заклинание, чтобы заставить меня этого хотеть.

Натори отвел глаза. Он подошел к раковине, подставляя мочалку под воду. Его голос упал до тихого, почти жалобного шепота:

– Я просто так хотел быть с кем-то, кто … понимал бы меня. – В его голосе было столько одиночества, что оно физически на меня давило.

Я понимающе поморщился. Мой гнев испарился.

– Я знаю. – Я вытер пот со лба. – Я понимаю, что ты имеешь ввиду, правда, но… – Я посмотрел на него и умоляюще прошептал. – Но зачем же _так_?

Он ничего не сказал, даже не взглянул на меня. Он просто молча смывал с себя следы нашего … совокупления.

Я подавил вздох и похромал к душу:

– Я приму душ, а потом мы поговорим, хорошо?

Он опустился на колени, чтобы очистить пол.

– Я оставлю твою одежду на кровати.

Я вошел в душ и довел температуру воды до обжигающей. К счастью, душ здесь не был привинчен к стене, так же, как у меня дома, поэтому я смог тщательно вымыться. Я решил осмотреть, что же за штуку нанес на меня Натори.

Какая-то надпись обвивалась вокруг основания моего члена. Волоски ее скрывали, но она там точно была. Буквы были маленькими, но четкими. Тем не менее, прочесть я их не мог. Это был не японский, китайский или даже английский. Мне оставалось только надеяться, Нянко-сенсей знает, что это, и как от этого избавиться.

Завернувшись в полотенце, я вышел из душа. Моя одежда была аккуратно сложена на кровати. Одевшись, я вышел в гостиную.

К моему удивлению, Натори протянул мне пальто и шарф.

– Как насчет того, чтобы спуститься вниз и выпить горячего шоколада?

Я взял у него пальто и накинул его на плечи.

– Хорошо. – Я был готов воспользоваться любым предлогом, лишь бы поскорей убраться отсюда.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11**

Кафе внизу было небольшим. Там была только одна линия кабинок у стены и несколько маленьких столиков. Слева была стойка и витрина с сэндвичами и десертами. Натори провел меня к кабинке у окна в углу, самой дальней от двери. Мне казалось, он искренне уверен, что я попытаюсь сбежать.

Честно говоря, я думал о побеге, но он видимо, и сам собирался меня отпустить, так что зачем вынуждать его издеваться над моей плотью? Не снимая расстегнутого пальто и шарфа и не выпуская из рук свою сумку, я скользнул в кресло напротив Натори.

Официантка в белом переднике с улыбкой приняла заказ – две чашки горячего шоколада. Натори оперся локтем о стол и посмотрел на меня без тени улыбки.

– Я знаю, что ты сердишься…

Я встретил его взгляд:

– Что, серьезно?

Он поморщился:

– Я просто хотел узнать тебя поближе.

Я саркастично поднял брови:

– Ты… сажаешь на поводок всех, кто тебе интересен?

Он покачал головой:

– Как я уже говорил, я правда не думал, что это сработает, – Натори наклонился вперед и понизил голос. – Я из семьи экзорцистов. Это была просто одна из тех вещей, которые я учил наряду с бумажными демонами.

Официантка вернулась с двумя кружками горячего шоколада. Я поднял чашку и подул на дымящуюся жидкость. Натори с улыбкой поблагодарил официантку и взял чашку обеими руками. Он посмотрел на меня:

– Из тебя действительно выйдет отличный ученик.

Я не сводил глаз с шоколада:

– Забудь об этом.

Он хмыкнул и кисло улыбнулся:

– До чего же ты упрям. Что тебе нужно? Деньги?..

_Деньги?_ Я поставил кружку на стол и холодно на него посмотрел. Неужели он думал, что я какая-то шлюха, желающая получить оплату своих… _услуг_? Я встал:

– Я ухожу домой.

Он тихо засмеялся:

– Нет, нет, я просто шутил! Черт, ты темпераментный, – он махнул рукой, показывая, что я должен сесть на место.

Движение у меня в паху намекало, что стоит послушаться. Я снова сел, сердито на него посматривая. Мой взгляд остановился на татуировке в форме ящерицы у него на шее. Положение ее было … не таким, как я помнил.

Прямо у меня на глазах, голова повернулась влево, потом она повернулась всем телом, как настоящая ящерица. Она _проползла_ по его шее, потом через челюсть на лицо. Я смотрел, разинув рот. Дрожь пробежала по моей спине.

Натори поднял бровь:

– Что?

Я даже не моргал, не в силах поверить в то, что видел:

– Твоя татуировка… двигается?

Его глаза расширились и он указал на свое лицо:

– Это ты тоже видишь? – он изумленно моргнул. – О, это... впечатляет.

Он пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

– Она появилась у меня на щиколотке еще тогда, когда я был ребенком. На следующий день я решил, что она исчезла, но она обнаружилась на моей левой руке. Она ползает по всему телу. – Его улыбка стала кислой. – Жутковато, правда?

Да эта штука была чертовски жуткой. Я не мог отвести от нее глаз. Он покачал головой и легко отмахнулся.

– После небольшого исследования, в основном самостоятельного, я узнал, что это какой-то дух, но я до сих пор не знаю какой.

Я нахмурился, стараясь понять, как бы я себя чувствовал, найдя что-то такое на своем теле.

– Это как-то … влияет на тебя?

– Я не замечал. Она просто жутковатая. – Он закатил глаза и усмехнулся. – Если бы она высасывала из меня жизнь, я, наверное, был бы более обеспокоен.

Я не мог поверить, что он воспринимает это так легкомысленно. Неизвестный дух ползает по его телу! Да он вполне мог _действительно_ укорачивать жизнь Натори. А этот придурок _смеется_? Разозлившись, я вскочил:

– Это не смешно! – Я уперся руками в стол. – Ты не знаешь, что эта штука делает – ты обязан быть обеспокоен!..

– Господин..? – женская голова с длинными черными волосами появилась в потолке, словно выныривая из воды. – Кто это грубый мальчишка?

Черные волосы кнутом метнулись ко мне, обвиваясь вокруг рук и горла.

Я ударился о стол локтями и подбородком, у меня перед глазами заплясали звезды. Волосы вокруг моего горла сжались, перекрывая воздух. Мои глаза слезились. Чертов дух меня душил! Я дергал волосы обоими руками, стараясь ослабить их хватку и вдохнуть.

Несколько посетителей начали перешептываться, поглядывая на нас. Появилась официантка:

– Сэр? Что случилось?

Натори улыбнулся ей одними губами, не сводя с меня взгляда:

– Он… Он просто немного астматик. Не могли бы вы принести воды?

Официантка убежала.

Натори вытащил овальные очки из нагрудного кармана. Надев их, он посмотрел на потолок и прорычал:

– Я не приказывал тебе действовать! Не самовольничай. Он дорог мне. Я не намерен терпеть такое поведение.

Скрипучий старческий голос раздался прямо передо мной:

– А мне не нравится _твое _ поведение.

Я знал этот голос. Мои глаза слезились, но я все еще мог разглядеть Нянко-сенсея, сидевшего на столе передо мной. Он пришел – _наконец-то_! Я чуть не расплакался от облегчения. Голос кота стал низким и раскатистым, почти как у его истинной формы.

– Не говори так небрежно о моей добыче, мальчишка, – потом была ослепительная вспышка.

Натори поспешно прикрыл глаза. Голова испуганно пискнула и втянулась в потолок. Волосы, сжимающие мое горло и руки, исчезли. Я глубоко вдохнул, схватил в одну руку кота, в другую – сумку, и бросился к выходу.

Ко мне спешила официантка со стаканом воды:

– Сэр! С котами нельзя!

Прижимая к себе Нянко, я улыбнулся ей мимоходом:

– Мы уже уходим!

Натори поднялся со своего места:

– Подожди!..

Поводок затянулся, но ощущения были далеко не такими болезненными, как раньше. Он несколько сдавливал и тянул – и все. Я распахнул дверь. Черта с два я буду ждать этого извращенца.

Официантка вцепилась в рукав Натори:

– Сэр, счет?

Натори уставился на нее, потом посмотрел мне в след и крикнул:

– Завтра! Парк Нанацуджи, на закате.

Поводок у меня в промежности ослаб. Захлопнув дверь, я вылетел на улицу. Несмотря на боль в некоторых интересных местах, я побежал. Я был свободен – до завтра.

К сожалению, долго я бежать не смог. Проклятый кот был тяжелым, а опустить его на землю я не мог. Я перешел на шаг, усталость, копившаяся весь день, давала о себе знать. Я знал, что должен поговорить с Нянко-сенсеем, но не знал, как начать.

Кот переполз ко мне на плечо. Он был удивительно молчалив.

Я повернул на свою улицу. Она была тихой, почти заброшенной, и идеально подходила для нашей беседы. Я надеялся, что смогу не вдаваться в подробности:

– Нянко-сенсей…

Старческий голос проскрипел мне в ухо:

– Что сделал этот грубый сопляк, Нацуме?

Я облегченно вздохнул и выпалил:

– Он как-то привязал меня, поставил печать, – настроение портилось, но я слишком устал, чтобы возмущаться. – Я не могу ему отказать. Даже спорить с ним не могу.

Кот хмыкнул:

– Это неприятно.

Я взглянул на него:

– Ты можешь избавиться от печати?

Кот пожал плечами.

– Смотря где она. Нужно посмотреть.

Я застонал и опустил плечи. Как только кот увидит, _где_ именно находится печать, да и следы на моем теле, он поймет, что Натори со мной сделал.

– Когда будем в моей комнате.

Токо встретила меня у входа, ее волосы были слегка растрепаны, а голубой фартук запачкан мукой.

– Такаши… – Она нахмурилась, но глаза ее были наполнены тревогой. – Что-то случилось?

Я разулся, стараясь не морщиться.

– Нет-нет… Я провел Тануму до остановки, а потом пешком шел через город и остановился поболтать с другом. – В каком-то смысле это было правдой.

Нянко-сенсей спрыгнул с моего плеча и поковылял к лестнице, явно направляясь в мою комнату.

– Ты выглядишь уставшим. – Токо потрогала мой лоб. – Горячий… Так и знала, что не стоило тебя отпускать в школу.

Она отступила и решительно сжала губы.

– Прими ванну и ложись в постель. Ужин я принесу тебе наверх.

Я улыбнулся своей лучшей фальшивой успокаивающей улыбкой:

– Да нет, я в порядке.

Она сняла сумку у меня с плеча и помогла мне стянуть пальто:

– Ты _не_ в порядке. – Она положила руку мне на плечо и нежно подтолкнула меня к лестнице. – Я не отпущу тебя завтра в школу, так что сегодня никаких домашних заданий. Можешь заняться этим завтра, после отдыха.

Я вздохнул и сдался:

– Да, мэм.

Она улыбнулась и погладила меня по плечу:

– Хороший мальчик.

Я поднялся по лестнице и пошел по коридору в свою комнату. Кот сидел на подушке у стены. Я пошел прямо к шкафу и вытащил мягкие серые тренировочные штаны и рубашку. Потом посмотрел на кота.

– Я покажу тебе в ванной. – Я кивнул на дверь. Мне хотелось сделать это в помещении с дверью, которую можно запереть.

Токо не была любопытной, но она, как правило, открывала мою дверь почти сразу после стука. Она не раз входила, когда я переодевался. Она всегда отводила глаза, но сейчас я был весь в засосах, и решил не рисковать.

Кот проковылял за мной по коридору в ванную. Он взобрался на стойку рядом с умывальником.

Я закрыл и запер за нами дверь. Взглянув на кота, я отвернулся и снял пиджак. Бросив его в корзину для грязного белья, я стянул футболку, открывая синяки и засосы. Футболку я тоже бросил в корзину и начал расстегивать брюки. Я снял брюки вместе с трусами, уже не скрывая синяки на бедрах. Не в силах посмотреть на кота, я наклонился, чтобы подобрать брюки, и бросил их к остальной одежде.

Кот фыркнул и заговорил. Его голос уже не был скрипящим или стариковским:

– Покажи мне печать, Нацуме.

Горя от стыда, я обернулся. Кота на стойке не было. На нее опирался высокий мускулистый мужчина. Его руки были скрещены на груди. На нем была длинная алая юката с узором из осенних листьев золотого и кровавого цветов, красный пояс небрежно завязан на бедрах.

Он точно не был человеком. Его кожа была молочно-белой, непристойно длинные пушистые белые волосы покрывали плечи, спускаясь до пояса. На идеально вылепленном мужественном лице выделялись обведенные алым глаза цвета золота. Но сильнее всего его выдавал пушистый белый хвост длинной в два его роста. Он обвивался вокруг его длинных ног, пальцы которых заканчивались изогнутыми когтями. Я моргнул, открыв рот от удивления:

– Нянко-сенсей?

Он улыбнулся, обнажив клыки. Одна серебряная бровь насмешливо изгнулась:

– Я постоянно напоминаю тебе, что я не кот. – Он кивнул. – Покажи мне печать.

Краснея и не решаясь посмотреть в глаза этому потрясающе красивому существу, я указал на свой пах:

– Она здесь.

Он шагнул вперед и опустился на колено.

Мое сердце колотилось в груди, я крепко зажмурился. Мне не хотелось видеть это великолепное лицо и грешные губы так близко к … себе. В уме я начал повторять таблицу умножения. Существо тихо зарычало, опаляя мой голый живот своим теплым дыханием:

– Как я и думал – проклятый колдун.

Я сглотнул, не открывая глаз:

– Ты можешь от этого избавиться?

Он фыркнул.

– Это _ты_ должен от него избавиться.

_Я _должен был сломать печать. Чудесно… Я тяжело вздохнул.

– Как?

– Человеческие привязки известны своей слабостью. Избегайте его от этого заката до следующего, и она будет разрушена.

– Избегать его. Всего-то? – Я горько поджал губы. – Ну, мне всего лишь придется терпеть адскую боль в члене, но это не слишком высокая цена.

Он усмехнулся:

– Тебе просто нужно как следует отвлечься.

– Отвлечься?..

Он хмыкнул в знак согласия:

– Такие привязки реагируют пропорционально твоему возбуждению. Когда ты удовлетворен, эффекта почти нет.

Это было похоже на правду: после того, как я практически изнасиловал Канаме, эффекта поводка я почти не ощущал. Кроме того, когда Натори приказывал мне в кафе, я почувствовал сжатие, но оно скорее просто приносило легкое неудобство в отличие от настоящей боли, которую я ощущал в возбужденном состоянии.

– То есть мне просто нужно … не возбуждаться? – Я открыл глаза и посмотрел на существо, стоявшее передо мной на коленях. Его голова была почти на уровне моей – настолько он был высок. Тем не менее, мои глаза были прикованы к его колену. Он раздвигало его красное облачение, открывая потрясающий вид на обнаженное мускулистое бедро, почти до паха. Кстати о возбуждающем… Мой рот заполнился слюной от желания проследить эти длинные бледные мышцы языком.

– Не совсем. – Он поднял на меня свой золотой взгляд. – Эта привязка создана таким образом, что провоцирует похоть при активации. Если ты сможешь удовлетворить насланные ей желания, она потеряет силу. Физическое расстояние тоже должно помочь. – Он поднялся, почти задев потолок головой. Он прищурил глаза и улыбнулся, обнажая клыки. – А сейчас, почему бы тебя не рассказать, как собственно этот колдун вообще смог ее на тебя нанести?

– Э… – Я поспешно шагнул назад, но отступать было некуда. Нашу ванную никак нельзя было назвать большой.

В дверь постучали. Я чуть не подпрыгнул и едва подавил испуганный вопль. Раздался несколько приглушенный голос Токо:

– Такаши, когда закончишь с ванной, я принесу тебе супа, хорошо?

Я посмотрел на дверь, чтобы убедиться, она была заперта.

– Да, спасибо, мэм! – Я с гордостью могу сказать, что мой голос почти не дрожал.

Она рассмеялась:

– Смотри не усни в ванне!

– Не усну, – звук удаляющихся шагов дал мне знать, что она ушла. Я вздохнул с облегчением. Мне не хотелось, чтобы она случайно меня услышала.

– Я, безусловно, согласен, что тебе нужно принять ванну, – высокое элегантное создание, когда-то бывшее пухлым котом, шагнуло мимо меня к душу. Комната быстро заполнилась паром.

Я потрясенно смотрел на него. Я и не подозревал, что он умеет пользоваться душем. Он оглянулся на меня, прищурив глаза и скривив губы так, что стал виден один длинный клык.

– От тебя несет этим проклятым колдуном, – он молниеносно схватил меня за локоть и практически швырнул в душевую кабину.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12**

Когда кот – хотя сейчас он точно не кот – толкнул меня в душевую кабину, я едва успел выставить руки, спасая свое лицо от встречи со стеной. Там я внезапно обнаружил, что вода обжигающе горячая. Моя кожа моментально покраснела:

– Вот дерьмо! – шипя от боли, я вывернулся из-под водяной струи, пытаясь дотянуться до крана холодной воды. Вцепившись в него – он даже не был включен! – резко повернул его, пытаясь снизить температуру до приемлемой.

Двухметровое беловолосое существо, сидевшее на ванной, фыркнуло:

– Принцесса.

Хмуро посмотрев на него, потянулся за мочалкой и мылом. Честно говоря, мне и самому очень хотелось вымыться. Несмотря на то, что я принял душ в номере у Натори, я не чувствовал себя чистым. Все еще ощущая его пальцы на своей коже, начал усилено оттираться.

– Я жду рассказа о том, как ты спутался с этим колдуном.

Я замер с мочалкой в руке, посылая коту злобный взгляд.

– Послушай, Нянко…

Он улыбнулся, сверкнув клыками:

– Мадара. Меня зовут Мадара.

Я отмахнулся от него мочалкой, разбрасывая пену:

– Хорошо, Мадара! Я не искал с ним встречи, он послал за мной в дом бумажного демона!

Мадара нахмурил серебристые брови и зарычал:

– Когда?

Я взглянул на него:

– Вчера вечером, когда тебя не было.

Он нахмурился еще сильнее:

– Вокруг дома барьер. Эта штука не должна была войти.

Я закатил глаза.

– Ну, она была в коридоре, когда я ее обнаружил, затем проскользнула мимо закрытой двери в спальню. Я выпрыгнул в окно, пытаясь увести ее из дома. – Поежившись от воспоминаний, снова встал под душ. – Она меня поймала, но я вырвался. Тогда из кустов появился Натори.

Я опустил глаза и снова принялся тереть.

– И он сказал, что тоже может видеть духов.

Мадара фыркнул:

– И, завороженный его сладкими речами, ты позволил соблазнить себя.

Я сглотнул. Не хотелось признавать нечто подобное, но…

– Да.

Мадара покачал головой и усмехнулся:

– Ну, вот и ответ на твой вопрос.

Я посмотрел на высокого духа и нахмурился:

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Он отвел взгляд и махнул рукой.

– Ничего, – он вдруг посмотрел на меня. – На тебе была кровь?

Я моргнул.

– Порезы от бумаги, – некоторые из них до сих пор были видны. – Он не причинил мне вреда.

На лице Мадары мелькнула улыбка.

– О, так тебе _нравится_ немного грубости?

Я сердито на него уставился:

– Что?

Мадара глубоко вздохнул и махнул рукой.

– Не важно! – Он запустил когтистую руку в свою белоснежную гриву. – Итак, сопляк использовал кровь и сперму.

Мне нечего было добавить, поэтому я промолчал. Отвернувшись, я драил все места, где Натори прикасался ко мне, пока кожа не начала болеть. Мадара молчал - он довольно часто замолкал на долгое время.

В конце концов, вода постепенно остыла, и мне пришлось вылезать из душа. Я вышел из душа, намереваясь поваляться в ванне, только чтобы обнаружить, что красная юката лежит на полу, а ванна уже занята.

Мадара, все еще в человеческой форме, высокий и мускулистый, лежал в ванной, откинув голову и закрыв глаза. Его одежда была на полу, так что он скорее всего был голым. Из его груди вырывалось тихое гудение, подозрительно похожее на мурлыканье.

Я скрестил руки на груди, стараясь не дрожать от холода:

– Я хочу принять ванну. Ты не возражаешь?

Мадара посмотрел на меня. Его глаза были полузакрыты:

– Я не против. – Из воды поднялась длинная бледная мускулистая нога. Он просто _заполнял_ ванну. Он поманил меня рукой и улыбнулся. – Прошу.

Сама мысль о пребывании в ванне с таким невероятно красивым _голым_ мужчиной заморозила меня на месте на несколько секунд. Этих секунд было достаточно для того, чтобы тепло разлилось в моей промежности. Что-то внутри меня заинтересованно дрогнуло.

Потом мой разум вернулся.

Сукин сын меня_ дразнил_! Ярость вспыхнула белым огнем. Я слишком устал, морально и физически, чтобы играть с ним в игры. Улыбнувшись, я подошел к ванне и резко опустил кулак ему на голову.

Он по-щенячьи взвизгнул и скрылся в клубах непрозрачного дыма. Когда дым рассеялся, в воде плавал маленький толстый трехцветный кот. Я выловил его из ванны и уронил на коврик. Затем я наконец-то залез в воду. Кот стонал старческим скрипучим голосом:

– Нацуме, это было подло!

Я поджал губы:

– Как и твои шутки.

Кот уселся на коврике и принялся стряхивать с себя воду:

– Какие шутки? – Он сердито и очень по-кошачьи надулся. – Я был серьезен!

Я закатил глаза:

– Да, конечно, – как будто такое потрясающе красивое существо может быть заинтересовано в непримечательном мальчишке? Ага, как же. Даже Натори интересовался мной исключительно потому, что ему нужен был помощник, видящий духов.

Хотя, Канаме сказал, что я потрясающий. Воспоминание заставило меня улыбнуться и натолкнуло на идею.

– Итак, нужно сбежать и отвлечься?

Кот склонил голову в сторону и нахмурил свои крошечные брови:

– Да.

Я кивнул и улыбнулся:

– Хорошо, – закрыв глаза, я откинулся на спинку ванны. – Я точно знаю, что делать дальше.

Канаме поможет мне. Я даже могу сказать ему правду – колдун поставил на меня печать и пытался соблазнить, чтобы сделать своим учеником. Конечно, я не собирался говорить ему, что это Натори. Я не хотел, чтобы Канаме его возненавидел.

Честно говоря, несмотря на все то, что он сделал, я не испытывал ненависти к Натори. Он был так похож на меня, что я просто _не мог _его ненавидеть. Я слишком хорошо понимал его одиночество и страх. Я испытывал те же чувства. Мы действительно могли бы стать друзьями. Правда, после того, как до него дойдет, что я не домашний любимец, которого можно сажать на цепь.

С помощью Канаме я избавлюсь от печати и докажу Натори, что со мной лучше не шутить. Кот поставил свои крохотные лапки на бортик ванной:

– Что ты задумал?

Я сонно посмотрел на Нянко:

– Я задумал лечь в постель и спать как убитый.

Он фыркнул от досады:

– Печать, идиот! Что ты будешь делать с печатью?

– Ах, ты об этом. – Я лениво улыбнулся. – Думаю, что пойду делать домашнее задание с другом, который живет в добром часе езды отсюда на автобусе. А потом мы, так сказать, посмотрим телевизор в его комнате.

Кот фыркнул и дернул ухом:

– Это не сработает.

Я расплылся в улыбке:

– Еще как сработает.

Кот уселся на коврик и принялся умываться:

– Вот увидишь.

Я усмехнулся и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тем, как горячая вода расслабляет мои усталые мышцы и другие, более пострадавшие детали моей анатомии. Примерно через час я вылез из ванной, едва держась на ногах от вялости, вызванной теплой водой. Мои пальцы напоминали чернослив. Натянув одежду, я вытащил из ванной затычку, выпуская воду. Покончив с этим, развесил сушиться полотенца, выключил свет и вышел в коридор.

Доковыляв до своей комнаты, я увидел, что Токо уже расстелила мой футон. Я улыбнулся, тронутый ее заботой, упал на покрывало и застонал. Послышался стук в дверь:

– Такаши, я принесла твой ужин.

Я повернулся на бок и попытался сесть:

– Да... Входите.

Токо принесла глубокую тарелку и столик с короткими ножками.

– Я приготовила тебе мисо-суп с курицей, – загнав меня под одеяло, она поставила столик мне на колени и проследила, чтобы я съел все до последнего кусочка.

Каким-то чудом я вспомнил, что должен предупредить ее, что я приглашен делать уроки с Танумой-младшим. У меня даже был их номер, точнее визитная карточка Танумы-старшего.

Она улыбнулась, взяла карточку и заверила меня, что она позвонит господину Тануме.

Мы говорили и о других вещах, но, к сожалению, я мало что помню. Я _очень_ устал. К тому моменту, когда суп, наконец, был съеден, я едва мог держать глаза открытыми.

Токо погладила меня по голове, поправила одеяло и выключила свет.

Я вырубился еще до того, как ее шаги затихли.

Снова мои сны были заполнены тенями и обвиняющими голосами:

– Лжец... Лжец…

Я резко проснулся, по моим щекам текли слезы, одиночество до боли сжимало мое сердце. Вытерев мокрые щеки рукавом, повернулся на бок.

Кот свернулся клубком на краю одеяла. Его открытые глаза блестели.

Меня затопило облегчение. Я был не одинок в мире, который кроме меня никто не видел – уже нет. Я протянул руку, чтобы погладить его. Его шерсть была мягкой и теплой.

Кот закрыл глаза и замурлыкал.

Я прикрыл глаза, стараясь заснуть, но не мог избавиться от мысли, что Натори ощущал такое же одиночество по тем же причинам. Это не оправдывало то, что он сделал, но, как только печать будет разрушена, я намеревался провести с ним долгую беседу.

Я проснулся только после полудня, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше. Большинство синяков на моих плечах и бедрах выцвели до бледно-желтого цвета. Тем не менее, пятно на шее приобрело ярко-красный, фиолетовый и синий с желтыми оттенками цвет. К счастью, на улице было холодно, так что я смог надеть черную водолазку под синий свитер с капюшоном. И что самое замечательное – моя … нижняя конечность оправилась достаточно для того, чтобы я мог спокойно сидеть.

Я провел пару часов за уроками, затем помог Токо по дому, в том числе со стиркой. Вытягивая простыни из сушилки, Токо сообщила, что она позвонила господину Тануме. Видимо, он был счастлив позволить мне зайти помочь Канаме с домашней работой. Он заверил ее, что я успею на девятичасовой автобус, и буду дома к ужину.

Это замечательно вписывалось в мой план. Поскольку стояла ранняя осень, закат был около шести. К девяти связь будет разорвана, и я буду свободен.

Незадолго до четырех, когда заканчивались занятия в школе, я подошел к автобусной остановке неподалеку от дома. На улице было холодно, мне пришлось надеть теплое коричневое пальто и зеленый шарф. Дыхание вырывалось облачками пара. Сунув руки в карманы, радовался, что мою сумку не обязательно было нести в руках.

На автобусной остановке, кот уселся рядом со мной.

Я посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

– Не думаю, что кошек пускают в автобус.

Он нахмурился:

– Ты идешь в храм, не так ли?

Я кивнул:

– Я подумал, что там я буду в безопас…

– Нет, – кот покачал большой головой. – Барьер в храме остановит духов, но не помешает человеческому колдуну. Они используют _сутры_, как и священники.

Я усмехнулся:

– Сначала ему нужно будет меня найти, а до Восемь Полей несколько миль.

Кот покачал головой.

– Несколько миль – пустяк. Я могу добраться туда в считанные минуты.

Я фыркнул:

– Да, но ты можешь летать, – или скорее его огромная собачья форма могла. – Насколько я знаю, _он_ не может.

Кот тяжело вздохнул и встал на свои крошечные лапы.

– Я буду ждать, когда ты вернешься, – он отвернулся. – Мы обсудим это потом.

Он уковылял.

Я хмуро смотрел ему вслед. Он знал что-то, чего не знал я?

Минут через десять на остановку притарахтел почти антикварный автобус. С опозданием, но он всегда опаздывал. Я вошел и увидел улыбающегося Канаме.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава**** 13 **

За окном автобуса, идущего до Восьми Полей, проносились поля и лесистые горы, раскрашенные в цвета осени, но я этого не замечал. Все мое внимание занимал Канаме. Я забыл, как чертовски хорошо он выглядит: волосы цвета воронова крыла, глаза цвета полуночи, широкие плечи… Мое тело уже горело от нетерпения и осознания его близости.

Мы болтали о глупостях, которые сегодня совершили мои одноклассники, ругали учителей и обсуждали проблемы с предметами. О нормальных, безопасных вещах, которые не могли насторожить других пассажиров.

Дорога до Восьми полей, если вам не нужно блуждать по лесу, скрывая цель прогулки от ворчливого кота, занимает около часа. Автобус со всеми остановками доезжает минут за тридцать. Тормоза заскрипели, сигнализируя еще одну остановку.

Канаме поднялся со своего места с лукавой улыбкой:

– Пойдем?

Вздрогнув, я встал, чтобы последовать за ним. Я действительно отвлекся.

Мы вышли из автобуса в десяти минутах ходьбы от храма, прямо напротив поля, где я встретил Натори. Меня охватили дурные предчувствия, сердце сильно колотилось в груди. Я остановился и посмотрел на горизонт. Солнце было достаточно низко, окрашивая облака в оттенки красного, золотого и фиолетового. Мне не хватало времени. В ближайшее время Натори поймет, что я не приду в парк, и задействует связь.

– Эй, Такаши, ты идешь?

Обернувшись на голос, обнаружил, что Канаме поднялся уже достаточно высоко. Я догнал его:

– Канаме, мне нужна помощь в решении одной проблемы.

Он улыбнулся:

– Конечно, что за проблема?

Я зарылся подбородком в шарф и опустил глаза:

– Канаме, ты веришь в существование колдунов?

Танума сжал челюсти:

– Честно говоря, да.

Я смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами:

– Ты мне веришь?

Юноша кивнул:

– Один тип время от времени заглядывает в храм, чтобы просмотреть архивы. Он много улыбается и ведет себя вежливо, но… – Он взглянул на меня и натянуто улыбнулся. – Я все жду, что он предложил мне конфеты и прокатиться на машине.

Я вдруг вспомнил, что он сказал в школе. _"Он выглядит, как один из тех, которые предлагают конфеты, а затем тащат в машину."_ Очевидно, он имел в виду Натори.

Я облизнул пересохшие губы. Внезапно стало сложнее начать разговор. К сожалению, у меня не было выбора. Я _должен_ был рассказать ему. Я не мог просто _использовать_ его. Я не мог быть таким бездушным:

– Конфет он мне не предлагал.

Канаме обернулся, хлопая глазами.

– Что?

Мимо проехала серая машина, вынуждая нас сойти с дороги в траву. Я уткнулся еще глубже в шарф, пряча свое смущение:

– Он послал за мной бумажного демона только для того, чтобы проверить, смогу ли я его увидеть.

Канаме застыл:

– _Что__?.. _

Я глубоко вдохнул, успокаивая нервы:

– Ему нужен… – Я не мог сказать _любовник_, хотя это было очевидно после отметин на моем теле. – Ему нужен ученик, и он поставил на меня печать, чтобы я не смог отказаться.

Глаза его округлились:

– Печать?..

Я пошел по краю дороги. Мне не хотелось смотреть ему в лицо:

– Он сделал это позавчера ночью.

– Позавчера?.. – Канаме стал шагать шире, чтобы догнать меня. – Постой, эти синяки… Он это сделал? Это с ним ты…

Кивнув в ответ, продолжил идти. Я до сих пор не мог смотреть на него.

Танума склонился, пытаясь поймать мой взгляд:

– И ты говоришь, что это не было..?

– Это _не было._ – Я сердито на него взглянул. Я не был _настолько_ слабым! Если бы Натори попытался меня изнасиловать, я просто врезал бы ему. – Все было взаимно, ладно?

Он фыркнул и закатил глаза:

– Да, конечно.

Я покачал головой:

– В любом случае, мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы разорвать связь.

Канаме проворчал:

– Что от меня требуется?

Остановившись, я удивленно на него посмотрел:

– Ты мне поможешь?

Он фыркнул и улыбнулся:

– Конечно. Именно для этого и нужны друзья, идиот. – Танума обнял меня за шею и потащил к ступеням храма. – Мне придется делать что-то мерзкое?

Я схватил его за руку и рассмеялся от облегчения:

– Нет, ничего мерзкого, разве что если ты не хочешь … смотреть телевизор у тебя в комнате? – Надеюсь, он помнит собственную метафору.

Канаме остановился, моргая, а затем лукаво мне улыбнулся:

– Круто! – Он практически потащил меня по лестнице к большим красным аркам.

Он явно понял намек. Я закашлялся, Канаме меня почти задушил в порыве энтузиазма. Он поспешно переместил руку с моей шеи на плечи:

– Странно… Я никогда не слышал, чтобы с помощью … _этого_ разбивали заклинания.

Взбираясь по лестнице и потирая горло, я кисло ему улыбнулся:

– _Это_ не разорвет заклинание. Просто мне нужно избегать колдуна до заката, и нужно как-то справиться с влиянием связи.

Канаме моргнул:

– И как она на тебя влияет?

– Ну, печать, она… – Черт! Почему это так сложно сказать? Я сделал глубокий вдох. – Она вокруг моего члена, ясно?

– О. – Он нахмурился, потом его глаза широко раскрылись. – О! Значит, тогда в школе, когда мы…

Он прочистил горло.

– Это было из-за печати?

Мое лицо покраснело:

– Ну, в общем-то … да.

Канаме скривился:

– Значит, это тот самый колдун.

Я кивнул. Отрицать это было бессмысленно.

– Так эта печать тебя … возбуждает? – Танума толкнул меня плечом.

Я закатил глаза и толкнул его в ответ:

– Кроме того, очень сильно давит, если я не подчиняюсь прямому приказу.

Он поморщился:

– Ой. – Затем он закатил глаза. – Тем не менее, это не очень ... практично.

Он посмотрел на меня, лукаво улыбаясь.

– Я бы добавил следящую функцию.

Едва Канаме сказал это, чертова штука вокруг моего члена ожила и яростно сжалась. Я не был сильно возбужден, поэтому смог устоять на ногах, но все же согнулся, задыхаясь:

– Черт!

Его глаза округлились.

– Такаши?

– Она включает в себя слежение. – В десяти шагах от нас стоял Натори, одетый в серое шерстяное пальто и серую мягкую шапку, призванную скрывать его волосы. Свет блестел в стеклах его овальных очков. Его улыбка была почти ласковой.

– Представьте себе мое удивление, когда я обнаружил, что юный Нацуме находится здесь, а не там, куда я попросил его прийти.

Две одетые в темное женщины-духа появились возле нас. Одна, с длинными черными волосами и знаком на лбу, скользнула к Канаме.

Встревоженный, я попытался схватить его за руку.

– Канаме..! Ее волосы молниеносно обвились вокруг него. Она дернула его к одному из столбов, поддерживающих арки над ступенями, и привязала его волосами к столбу.

Другая, курчавая с завязанными глазами и загнутыми рогами, возникла прямо передо мной. Она с силой толкнула меня к другому столбу, гаденько улыбаясь:

– Привет, сопляк.

Длинноволосая осмотрела своего пленника, потом взглянула на меня, кривя губы в насмешке:

– Втягиваешь посторонних? Как эгоистично.

Глаза Канаме были широко распахнуты, лицо побелело. Он испуганно озирался, явно чувствуя духов рядом, но не в состоянии их увидеть или услышать. Я сердито посмотрел на Натори:

– Отпусти его! Он здесь ни при чем!

Натори начал спускаться по лестнице.

- Да, я согласен. Юный Танума здесь абсолютно ни при чем, – голос его был легким и приятным, почти дружелюбным, но его глаза сузились, когда он посмотрел на Канаме. – Он будет освобожден, как только мы уйдем.

Женщина-дух, державшая меня, хихикнула. Канаме сжал челюсти:

– Вы не можете просто его забрать! Нацуме не вещь... – женщина, державшая Канаме, затянула волосы вокруг его горла, он начал задыхаться.

Испугавшись, я оттолкнул женщину, державшую меня:

– Оставь его в покое! _Перестань!_ – меня окутала вспышка ослепительного света.

Дух с рогами завизжала и убралась с моего пути. Я бросился к Канаме. Послышался голос Натори:

– Стой!

Поводок вокруг моего члена резко затянулся. Я закричал и рухнул, не закончив шаг. Натори фыркнул:

– Это было глупо, – он посмотрел на длинноволосую. – Полегче с горлом. Он всего лишь человек.

Волосы вокруг шеи Канаме расслабились.

Натори остановился между нами, все еще радостно улыбаясь, хотя глаза его были жесткими. Он повернулся к Канаме.

– Прошу прощения, юный Танума, мои слуги слишком ... порывисты.

Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, сердито глядя на Натори:

– Нацуме не ваш слуга.

Натори поднял брови.

Задыхаясь от боли, я посмотрел в глаза Канаме и покачал головой, боясь того, что Натори мог с ним сделать – или позволить сделать своим духам:

– Танума, просто ... иди домой, – я не мог позволить ему пострадать из-за меня.

Канаме сглотнул и коротко кивнул. Натори заулыбался еще шире:

– Хороший мальчик. – он повернулся ко мне. Несмотря на улыбку, было понятно, что он в ярости.

– Пойдем, Такаши. Уже почти закат. – Поводок расслабился, позволяя мне встать.

Пальцы Натори сомкнулись на моем воротнике. Он начал быстро спускаться по лестнице, практически волоча меня за собой. Я горел от разочарования, гнева и унижения. Мне хотелось сопротивляться. В самом деле, вполне возможно, что мне бы удалось вырваться и сбежать, но я не мог этого сделать, пока духи держали Канаме. Я не мог им рисковать.

Спустившись с лестницы, Натори потянул меня вправо, к своей серой Хонде, припаркованной на обочине. Это была та же машина, что и вчера.

Я поморщился от собственной глупости. Совсем забыл, что у Натори была машина. Неудивительно, что он так быстро добрался до Восьми Полей.

Руки Натори скользнули с воротника на рукав. Он рывком развернул меня к себе:

– Почему ты никогда меня не слушаешь? – Натори толкнул меня. – Ты _хочешь_, чтобы я тебя наказал?

Я споткнулся и упал на пассажирскую дверь. Сжав руки в кулаки, сердито посмотрел на него снизу вверх:

– Я _хочу_, чтобы ты убрал печать. – За его плечом я видел солнце, садящееся за горы. У него оставались считанные секунды на то, чтобы восстановить связь. Если я смогу продержаться подольше...

Свободной рукой он сдернул очки и посмотрел на меня, сужая глаза:

– Я поставил ее не просто так, – Он сунул очки в карман и начал расстегивать мое пальто. – Своим поведением ты постоянно доказываешь, что я поступил правильно.

Его бедро скользнуло между моих ног, он наклонился, явно собираясь меня поцеловать.

Я приподнялся на цыпочки, избегая контакта с его ногой, и отвернулся. _Еще немного дольше!.._

– Ты не думал, что я был бы гораздо более сговорчив, если бы ее там _не было_?

Он схватил меня за подбородок, заставляя повернуться обратно:

– Нет, – Натори впился пальцами в мою челюсть.

Боль была такой сильной, что у меня выступили слезы, а рот сам открылся. Я тихо вскрикнул и схватил Натори за запястье. Его губы накрыли мои, его язык ворвался в мой рот.

Пульсация у меня паху показала, что я не справился. Печать была на месте.

Свободной рукой он скользнул под рубашку, сжимая мой сосок. Бедро прижалось к моей промежности.

Несмотря на гнев и разочарование, смесь ощущений будила во мне желание. Я возбудился так быстро, что мое сознание затуманилось, а мышцы расслабились. Стон сорвался с мох губ.

С холодной усмешкой он отстранился от меня. Мои колени подкашивались. Мне пришлось схватиться за крышу автомобиля, чтобы не упасть. Глаза не могли сфокусироваться, а сердце билось так сильно, что кроме биения я ничего не слышал.

Натори обнял меня за талию и сдвинул немного в сторону. Открыв пассажирскую дверь, он прошептал, касаясь губами моего уха:

– Садись.

Честно говоря, я не помню, как сел в машину, да и саму поездку, только то, как Натори вытащил меня из автомобиля.

Я моргнул и гляделся, увидев, что нахожусь по пояс в траве в каком-то поле. Небо было темно-синего цвета, какой бывает только во время сумерек, появлялись первые звезды. Видимо, я отвлекся только на несколько минут, что означало, что Натори не так далеко отъехал. Машина стояла слева в тени деревьев.

Он вышел из машины и подошел ко мне. На его лице была счастливая улыбка, его глаза блестели:

– Здесь мы встретились.

Я оглянулся и понял, что он прав. Вокруг было поле, на котором мы познакомились два дня назад. Это означало, что я всего в пяти минутах ходьбы от дороги и в пятнадцати от ступеней храма.

Его усмешка стала откровенно похотливой:

– Я хотел тебя с того момента, когда ты упал в мои объятья. Я чуть было не бросил тебя на землю и изнасиловал прямо там. – Он облизнул губы. – Как насчет того, чтобы снова пережить те первые мгновенья вместе?

Дрожь прокатилась по моей спине, но она не имела ни малейшего отношения к Натори. Что-то было среди деревьев позади меня, нечеловеческое и сильное. Как ни странно, ощущение было смутно знакомым.

Гневный женский визг донесся со стороны дороги. Две вспышки озарили ночь.

Натори резко обернулся, смотря на холм:

– Что?..

В этот момент огромная белая морда с длинными зубами-кинжалами появилась из-за деревьев, хватая меня за воротник пальто. Меня резко утянули назад, в тень.

Я даже не успел закричать.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14**

Меня вздернули в воздух в очень знакомой манере, а потом я приземлился в очень знакомую шелковистую белую шерсть. Я вцепился в шерсть и пополз вдоль позвоночника огромного бегущего зверя.

– Н-нянко-сенсей?

С низким рычанием огромная белая голова приподнялась, поворачивая треугольное ухо в мою сторону:

– Я _не_ кот! И следи за тем, куда упираешься ногами!

– Хорошо, хорошо... Мадара. – Я продолжил взбираться по гладким костлявым плечам, пока, наконец, не добрался до гораздо более удобной шеи. Я выглянул между треугольных ушей, радуясь, что моя нижняя часть вне опасности. – Ты пришел за мной?

Тело подо мной задрожало от сдерживаемого смеха:

– Хорошая кража, а, Нацуме? Чертов колдун даже не успел крикнуть твое имя!

Я выдохнул в мех между ушей:

– Я не разорвал связь.

– Конечно. Держись! – Огромный зверь подобрался и взмыл в воздух, скользя над верхушками деревьев, двигаясь быстро, но не так стремительно, как я знал, он был способен.

Ветер на такой скорости был ледяным. Спасая лицо, я зарылся в мягкую теплую шерсть:

– Куда мы направляемся? – Я покачал головой с отвращением. – Хотя, не важно, куда – он все равно найдет меня.

Громовой смех вырвался из глотки зверя:

– Знать, где ты, и поймать тебя – разные вещи. Сейчас мы направляемся в место, куда он точно попасть не сможет. Нужно будет просто удержать тебя там, пока связь не разорвется.

Я вцепился в шерсть Мадары:

– У него есть машина. Где бы я ни прятался, он доберется до меня.

Мадара наклонил голову, смотря на меня одним огромным золотым глазом:

– Ты в меня совсем не веришь. – Окутанный сине-белым светом, он взмыл в небо, к покрытым лесом горным вершинам.

Я намотал шерсть на руки и уперся пятками в его шею, чтобы меня не сдуло. Холодный ветер обжигал нос и горло. Я спрятал лицо в шерсти, стараясь дышать поглубже.

Сумасшедшая скорость Мадары замедлилась, когда мы приблизились к скалам. Он упал на широкий выступ, покрытый замерзшей рыжей травой. Город был далеко внизу, всего лишь скопище огоньков. Вид был потрясающим.

Я заметил, что печать вибрирует. Это несколько… возбуждало, но болезненных ощущений пока не было. Я нахмурился:

– Он не пытается меня притянуть.

Мадара повернул огромную голову ровно настолько, чтобы осмотреть меня одним золотым глазом.

– Твой колдун, скорее всего, пытается последовать за нами.

Я осмотрел край обрыва. Пути вниз явно не было – как и пути наверх.

– Ну, здесь он меня точно не достанет.

Зверь закатил глаза:

– Он, может, и нет. А вот для его рабов эта высота – не препятствие. Как только он поймет, что ты для него недосягаем, он пошлет их за тобой.

Я оскалился:

– Если они появятся – получат кулаком в лицо! Никуда я с ними не пойду.

Зверь фыркнул:

– Если ты веришь, что у тебя будет выбор, значит он еще не использовал связь на полную.

Я нахмурился:

– Почему? Что она делает?

Мадара посмотрел на город:

– Печать может перехватить контроль над твоим телом. Хочешь ты того или нет, ты _пойдешь_ на зов, разве что кто-то предпримет радикальные меры, чтобы тебя удержать.

– Зачем ему так напрягаться? – Я поморщился. – Ему всего лишь нужно подождать, и он сможет встретить меня завтра у школы.

– Видимо, ты не понимаешь, насколько сильно он тебя хочет. – Черные губы духа разъехались, обнажая длинные белые зубы в пугающем подобии улыбки. – Все-таки я украл тебя до того, как он смог… удовлетворить свой аппетит.

Мое лицо заалело:

– Не думаю, что все настолько драматично. Он просто… одинок. – Я смотрел на огни города далеко внизу. Там столько людей – и никто из них не видел, не знал того же, что и я. Кроме Натори. – Тяжело быть … единственным в своем роде. Не то, чтобы мне нравилось, что он меня … привязал, но я могу понять, почему ему так хочется со мной общаться.

Мадара зарычал, прижимая уши:

– Ты идиот, если считаешь, что он хочет просто _общаться_. – Он тряхнул головой, приказывая мне слезть.

Я соскользнул с шеи Мадары и тут же пожалел об этом. На скале было очень холодно, а его мех была очень мягким и теплым. Ветер продувал мое пальто насквозь. Я задрожал и поспешил прикрыть лицо шарфом, но дышать все равно было тяжело.

– А что еще ему может быть нужно? Он не знает о Тетради.

Мадара встал возле обрыва, заслоняя меня от ветра:

– Соблазнение – самый легкий способ подчинить любое существо: и человека, и духа. Правда, в этом случае, я подозреваю, что соблазнили колдуна. – Он скользнул мимо меня, двигаясь скорее как кот, чем собака. Его длинный хвост струился следом. – Сюда, Нацуме.

– Что..? – Я побежал за ним. – Я ничего такого не делал! Он прицепился ко мне сам!

Огромный зверь фыркнул, явно насмехаясь:

– Ты недооцениваешь собственную привлекательность.

Я покачал головой, пытаясь прикрыть лицо шарфом:

– Я просто … парень. Меня даже сложно назвать красивым. – Не то, что Канаме.

Мадара остановился, позволяя мне догнать его:

– Тебе нужно отвыкать судить по внешности. – Он продолжал идти по выступу, прикрывая меня от ветра своим телом. – То, из-за чего мы, духи, так хотим поглотить тебя, находится внутри. Если ты думаешь, что колдун этого не ощущает, то сильно ошибаешься.

Он повернулся и посмотрел на меня сузившимися золотыми глазами.

– Ты же понимаешь, что я имею в виду под словом «поглотить»?

Я встревожено посмотрел на него. Леди Хиноэ, дух, которая утверждала, что любила мою бабушку Рейко, не раз упоминала, что «поглощала» молоденьких девушек. Она имела в виду соблазнение. Мадара же не мог намекать на … это? По крайней мере, я на это надеялся.

– Э…

Мадара повернул в широкую пещеру, полускрытую тощими деревьями. Его тело начало светиться. Не ярко, просто легкое свечение, позволявшее мне видеть, куда я иду.

– Если ты не знал, есть два способа насытиться живым существом. Первый – поглотить сразу и полностью. – Он щелкнул массивными челюстями и облизнулся.

Намек был ясен. Я сглотнул.

– Другой способ – понемногу. Когда созревают фрукты, можно срубить дерево и поглотить полностью, а можно собрать фрукты и ждать следующего урожая. – Он взглянул на меня, сверкнув клыкастой ухмылкой. – Угадай, какой я предпочитаю?

Я посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Я понял его аналогию, но не был уверен, что он хотел сказать. Честно говоря, не думаю, что мне хотелось знать, что именно он имел в виду.

Тоннель поворачивал влево, затем резко вправо, не давая ветру задувать внутрь. Стало заметно теплее. Тоннель выводил в широкую пещеру, рассеченную посередине тонким ручьем. Трещина в потолке впускала звездный свет, позволяя рассмотреть маленький старомодный дом, покрытый не изогнутой черепицей, а замшелым сланцем.

Цокая когтями по полу пещеры, Мадара подошел к крошечному строению.

Я прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть здание. Оно напоминало чайный домик, но кто бы поставил его в пещере?

– Это синтоисткий храм?

Мадара оценивающе посмотрел на меня:

– Да. Был когда-то. – Огромный зверь исчез в клубах дыма. – Тоннель из долины обвалился несколько веков назад. Сейчас уже никто сюда не приходит. – Он появился из дыма, высокий, элегантный, бледный, так похожий на человека в своих красно-золотых одеждах. Его неприлично длинные серебристые волосы спускались до бедер. Невероятно длинный пушистый белый хвост, видный из-под одежды, казалось, двигался самостоятельно.

Он повернулся, улыбаясь. Его золотые глаза были обведены алым, на каждой скуле виднелись три полосы того же цвета. Красный узор, похожий на лапу, раньше располагавшийся на лбу его звериной формы, теперь украшал его переносицу.

– Он был посвящен небесному псу. – Он подмигнул.

Я распахнул рот:

– Это _твой_ храм?

Он отвернулся и небрежно пожал плечами:

– А в это так сложно поверить?

Я вздрогнул. Очевидно, я ранил его гордость.

– Ммм… Вообще-то нет, если они видели твою истинную форму.

Он поднял подбородок, пристально глядя на дом, к которому мы приближались:

– Когда-то было много людей, способных нас видеть. – Он посмотрел на меня. – Теперь их почти не осталось.

Шагах в двадцати от домика Мадара остановился. Он громко хлопнул в ладоши, затем широко развел руки. Потом крикнул слово, которое я при всем желании не смог бы повторить.

Синий свет залил домик, вырываясь из разбитых окон. Дерево гремело и грохотало. Ставни разъехались с громким треском, открывая прикрытые рисовой бумагой окна, сияющие синим светом. Дверь съехала в сторону, открывая пылающий синий вход. Я закрыл глаза руками, спасаясь от немилосердного света:

– Что происходит?

Мадара усмехнулся:

– Просто несколько изменений в пространстве и времени.

Я взглянул на него между пальцев:

– В пространстве и времени?

Свет оставлял фиолетовые тени на его лице. Он сухо улыбнулся, показав намек клыка, и фыркнул:

– Ты же не думаешь, что духи живут в той же реальности, что и люди?

Я уставился на него:

– Существует _не только_ наша реальность?

Мадара закатил золотые глаза:

– Конечно, глупый мальчишка! Мир состоит из многих реальностей, они покрывают друг друга, как луковая кожура. Здесь живете вы, люди. Духи происходят из соседней реальности. На самом деле, мы с тобой состоим из абсолютно разных субстанций. Без контейнера, созданного _здесь_ для меня, моя сила будет просто бесконтрольно утекать, пока я не буду вынужден вернуться в свой мир или погибнуть.

Очевидно, контейнером являлась его кошачья форма:

– Я понятия не имел. Ты проводишь много времени ... по эту сторону. – _Со мной._

– Я возвращаюсь, время от времени. Где я выпиваю, по-твоему? – Он внезапно улыбнулся, показав и верхние, и нижние клыки. – Другой способ – съесть что-то, родившееся в этом мире, но он не надолго помогает.

Мои глаза расширились:

– Поэтому многим духам нравится есть людей?

Он покачал головой:

– Не то что бы это нам _нравилось_... – Он поморщился. – Хотя, если подумать, то некоторым действительно приносит удовольствие.

Он пожал плечами и махнул рукой.

– Просто если мы проводим слишком много времени здесь, мы вынуждены это делать – или умереть. Но это не обязательно должны быть люди. Растения и животные тоже подойдут.

Я внезапно понял еще несколько странностей духов:

– Из-за этого некоторые духи едят цветы? Я видел подобное.

Он кивнул:

– Точно. И именно поэтому я ем стряпню Токо. – Он махнул рукой в сторону сияющего дома. – Храм отмечает дверь между мирами, через которую я попадаю на ту сторону. Поскольку ты сейчас туда попасть не можешь, я создаю пересекающееся пространство, которое существует одновременно по обе стороны, и в то же время не принадлежит ни одной из них полностью.

Он повернулся, чтобы улыбнуться мне.

– Находясь в месте, которое, буквально, ни там, ни здесь, ты будешь вне досягаемости для колдуна и его рабов. – Он закатил золотые глаза. – И для других преследователей.

Если не слишком вдумываться, звучало правдоподобно. Я заметил, что он ловко избегал упоминать, почему именно он проводил столько времени по эту сторону. Однако я не успел сосредоточиться на этой мысли, та как меня отвлекли.

Я почувствовал скольжение у себя в паху. Поводок не затягивался, он просто _двигался_. Как будто ... раскручивался. Я точно чувствовал один из концов, как голову змеи или ящерицы. Испуганный, я резко вдохнул:

– Нянко? То есть, Мадара?

Беловолосый мужчина рассеянно кивнул:

– Хм ...?

– Это нормально, что печать движется? – Как только я сказал это, поводок растянулся и закрутился вокруг моих бедер. Я испуганно вскрикнул. Я едва успел вдохнуть, как вдруг испуг исчез вместе со всеми мыслями из моей головы. Мои руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела. Я уже не замечал синих бликов, потому что мои глаза были полностью расфокусированы.

Мадара повернулся ко мне и нахмурился:

– Нацуме? – Он упал на колено передо мной и схватил меня за плечи. – Нацуме, ты слышишь меня?

Я его слышал, но мне приходилось прилагать неимоверные усилия просто для того, чтобы сконцентрироваться на его лице. Говорить было еще сложнее. Я чувствовал себя, как будто спал стоя:

– Да.

Мадара оскалился:

– Нетерпеливый ублюдок!.. Не мог оставить парня в покое даже на одну ночь!

Поводок тянул меня назад. Я повернулся и сделал нетвердый шаг к выходу. Я даже не подумал сопротивляться, потому что думать было невозможно. Я мог только идти туда, куда меня вели. Меня схватили за руку. Я остановился, все еще смотря на выход из пещеры. Меня рывком развернули.

Мадара смотрел на меня. Его золотые глаза были прищурены, рот сжат в одну линию:

– Нацуме, ты, наверное, будешь на меня злиться, но ты должен соображать, чтобы сопротивляться. – И он отвесил мне пощечину.

Силы удара было достаточно, чтобы бросить меня на колени. Я снова мог думать, но все смещалось на задний план болью в щеке. Прижав обе руки к лицу, я заорал:

– Блядь! Черт, пиздец как больно! Что за фигня!

Мадара моргнул и фыркнул:

– А я думал, это _я_ некультурно выражаюсь.

Я сердито смотрел на него снизу вверх:

– Какого черта ты _это_ сделал?

Мадара сложил руки на груди и поднял бровь:

– Если ты забыл: ты готов был выйти из пещеры и, скорее всего, спрыгнуть с обрыва, потому что один колдун-недоумок не потрудился проверить, где ты находишься, перед тем, как активировать связь.

Я моргнул, и меня накрыло волной воспоминаний. Я резко вдохнул, чувствуя, как кровь отливает от моего лица:

– Эта чертова штука двигалась! Она вокруг моей талии. – Я вскочил на ноги, распахнул пальто, пытаясь добраться до пояса. Я должен был убрать ее!

– Нацуме, остановись. – Мадара поймал мои руки, убирая их от моих штанов. – Мы разденемся позже.

Я смотрел на него снизу вверх, прекрасно понимая, что мои глаза затоплены паникой:

– Я должен ее снять!

– Мы снимем. – Мадара взял меня за плечи и повернул к домику. От синего света осталось только свечение. – Но сначала я хочу знать, что ты в безопасности.

Он толкнул меня к дому.

Напуганный и взбешенный тем, как легко печать перехватила контроль над моим телом, я смотрел на домик, понимая, что он – единственный путь к свободе. Я сделал шаг, но ноги не хотели меня слушаться. Мне пришлось наклониться, чтобы оторвать ногу от пола и переставить ее вперед, потом повторить то же самое с другой ногой. Ей-богу, я как будто пробирался через трясину.

Мадара фыркнул:

– Либо ты гораздо более упрям, чем я думал, либо печать этого колдуна – полное дерьмо.

Я хотел нахмуриться, но даже простые шаги занимали слишком много сил:

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Мадара пошел рядом со мной, усмехаясь:

– Ты не должен быть в состоянии самостоятельно двигаться в любом направлении, кроме того, куда тебя призывают.

Я прорычал сквозь сжатые зубы:

– Да я особо и не двигаюсь!

Мадара закатил глаза:

– Значит, все-таки упрямство. – Он встал передо мной. – Давай помогу.

Одним плавным движением он опустился на колено, обхватил меня за талию и закинул себе на плечо. Придерживая рукой мои колени, он встал, повернулся и зашагал к светящемуся домику.

Я уткнулся лицом в белые волосы Мадары. Прокопавшись сквозь них, я вцепился в его красное одеяние. До земли было _далеко_. Я не мог не заметить, что его волосы были густыми и гладкими, как тяжелые шелковые нити. Я задумался, позволить ли он мне их расчесать. Потом представил, каково будет почувствовать их на своей коже.

Встревожившись, я замер. _О чем, черт возьми, я думаю?_ Как бы он сейчас ни выглядел, это все еще был Нянко-сенсей. Все та же мелкая пузатая зараза, ворующая еду, орущая на меня из-за того, что я заговорил с духом, который ей не понравился, и заводящая драки по поводу и без. А еще он напивался в хлам, прованивал всю мою комнату саке, перетягивал одеяло и заставлял меня сражаться, хотя утверждал, что он – мой телохранитель. Что самое мерзкое, он был прав. Я, точнее, моя похоть, смотрела только на внешность.

Эти мысли принесли с собой освежающее чувство раздражения. Кроме того, я внезапно понял, в какой смущающей ситуации оказался:

– Эмм… Спасибо за помощь, но тебе обязательно нести меня, как мешок риса?

Мадара фыркнул:

– Предпочитаешь, чтобы я нес тебя на руках, как невесту?

Я вздрогнул и почувствовал, что мое лицо горит.

– Нет, спасибо. И так хорошо.

Несколько шагов спустя Мадара поднялся на крыльцо и пригнулся, входя в распахнутую дверь домика. Я был внезапно окружен синевой, которая ползла по моей коже и заставляла каждый волосок на теле встать дыбом. Я увидел, как сама по себе закрывается деревянная дверь. Тогда мир перевернулся вверх дном.


	15. Chapter 15

Глава 15

Синева, синева, синева... Синева текла вокруг меня и во мне. Я был полностью погружен в нее – утопал в ней. Она ослепляла и забирала мысли. Воздух, которым я дышал, пах озоном и синевой. Мои уши были заполнены гудящей синевой. Она была такой громкой, что я не слышал собственных стонов. Синева танцевала под одеждой, впитывалась в кожу, грела кровь, заставляя сердце биться и температуру подниматься, пока я не был весь пропитан синевой.

Я хотел вытолкнуть синеву наружу, выцарапать ее из своей кожи, но мои руки были … связаны у меня за спиной? Я понял, что лежу вниз лицом на какой-то мягкой поверхности. _Футон?_ Я пытался открыть глаза, но они меня не слушались.

Голоса начали просачиваться сквозь синеву.

– Что с ним? – Голос был раздраженным, женским и смутно знакомым. Кроме того, он был где-то впереди меня.

Глубокий мужской голос, который я почти узнал, проговорил возле моего уха:

– Я думал, что это может произойти.

– Что? – Женский голос был почти отчаянным. – Что может произойти?

– Он пьет.

– Пьет? Но это невозможно! Он не…

– Смотри. – Руки, его руки потянули меня вверх.

Моя голова упала на сильную мускулистую руку, тело мое тряпичной куклой обмякло на его скрещенных коленях. Я услышал, как мои босые пятки упали на деревянный пол. Прохладный воздух ласкал мою грудь и ноги. Я удивился: почему я чувствую воздух? На мне ведь пальто и брюки, правда?

По моим ногам прошелестела ткань. Простыня или халат, я не мог сказать точнее. Когтистый палец скользнул по моему животу, заставляя мышцы подрагивать:

– Видишь? Он впитывает ее прямо через кожу. И печать бледнеет на глазах.

Женщина проговорила дрожащим голосом:

– Это невозможно.

– Невозможно? – Мужчина фыркнул. – Подумай! За все то время, что ты провела в этом мире, сколько ты встретила людей, способных видеть так же хорошо, как он и Рейко?

_Рейко_ ... Я знал это имя! Я продирался сквозь синий туман в голове, стараясь сосредоточиться на этом имени. Оно было знакомым, таким знакомым, и важным, и дорогим… Память нахлынула потоком, заставляя меня задрожать. Рейко была ... моей бабушкой.

– Хм… – Женщина явно задумалась. – В последние лет двести – немного. На пальцах сосчитать можно. Раньше их было гораздо больше.

Внезапно я вспомнил, кому принадлежал женский голос – Хиное, женщина-дух, которая курила трубку и была влюблена в мою бабушку. Я знал и другой голос – Нянко… Нет, голос слишком глубокий для кота…

– Мадара.

Тело подо мной напряглось, потом расслабилось, и я услышал тихое:

– Я здесь, Нацуме. – Прохладная рука погладила меня по волосам. Его голос окреп. – Да, раньше их было много. Когда нас считали богами и защитниками, когда мы с ними были ближе. Тогда было много детей, видящих так же хорошо, как он, которые пили, чтобы насытить свою природу.

Хиное выдохнула:

– Значит, он..?

Мадара кивнул:

– Рейко точно была. Очевидно, она связала свою жизнь с кем-то, кто был одинаков с ней по своей природе, но не по своей сути. Хотя одна из ее дочерей, как мне кажется, не последовала ее примеру и полюбила того…

– Кого могла увидеть. – Хиное фыркнула. – Ну, это, безусловно, многое объясняет.

Мне было все еще сложно расслышать что-либо помимо синего гула, но я понимал, что они обсуждают бабушку Рейко, мою мать и меня. Но я не мог понять, что именно они имели в виду

Хиное вздохнула:

– И теперь..?

Мадара фыркнул:

– Теперь мы будем удерживать его здесь, пока эта дурацкая печать не сломается, и позволим ему вволю напиться.

_Удерживать меня здесь ...?_ Печать не будет разрушена до _завтрашнего_ заката. Я не мог остаться здесь на целые сутки! Я должен быть дома сегодня до девяти-тридцати, иначе Фудживара будут волноваться. К тому же, мне завтра в школу! Я зажмурился и попытался развеять синеву, чтобы заговорить, но голос меня не слушался.

– Дом… Домой в девять… Токо будет волнова…

Мадара провел рукой по моим волосам и фыркнул:

– Расслабься, до завтрашнего заката Хиное и Мицузу займут наши места. Токо ни о чем не догадается.

_Мицузу_... Я знал это имя. Оно вызывало в памяти гигантского серого коня, почти такого же огромного, как Мадара в истинной форме. _Секундочку, займут наши места...?_

– Что..?

Тяжелая поступь, похожая на звук копыт, сотрясла пол. Глубокий сильный и, определенно, знакомый мне мужской голос, произнес:

– Кто разрешал тебе звать меня по имени, щеночек?

Мадара зарычал:

– Полегче, лошадка-качалка!

Эта практически ритуальная ругань принесла воспоминания о ссорах Мадары и гигантского коня. Я бы закатил глаза, если бы мог.

Хиное застонала:

– Вам обязательно ссориться _сейчас_?

Тяжелые шаги Мицузу затихли возле нас:

– Мм… Как интересно. – Глубокий смех. – Я что-то такое почувствовал. – Меня обожгло теплым дыханием. – Фу! Я знаю эту вонь..!

Я вздрогнул от глубокого рыка Мадары:

– Это колдун, который поймал его.

– Тот самый? – Мицузу по-лошадиному фыркнул. – В таком случае, я согласен. Это просто так оставить нельзя. Я определенно не хочу, чтобы _этот тип_ заполучил Тетрадь.

Хиное хихикнула:

– Особенно учитывая, что в ней до сих пор записано твое имя.

– Женщина ...!

Тетрадь… Тетрадь Друзей! Она была в сумке у меня на бедре, но я не чувствовал сумку. Я потянулся пальцами к бедру, желая проверить, где она, но не смог дотянуться далеко. Мои руки были связаны за спиной. Я изогнулся, пытаясь нащупать хотя бы ремень сумки, но его не было. Мои бедра были обхвачены только тонким полотняным поясом. На мне не было сумки. Тетрадь пропала! Задыхаясь, я вновь попытался бороться со ступором своего тела. Я всхлипнул в отчаянии.

Мадара прошептал мне на ухо:

– Все в порядке, Тетрадь в безопасности. Ты получишь ее обратно, когда мы будем возвращаться.

Я в панике распахнул глаза, напоровшись на золотой взгляд:

– Обещаешь? – Я мог говорить только шепотом.

Мадара закатил глаза, но кивнул.

Я вздохнул с облегчением:

– Да ... Хорошо.

Мои глаза пытались закрыться. Я смог удержать их открытыми и оглядеться, но это потребовало больших усилий. Комната была простой: четыре полированных деревянных стены, в каждой по окну, обычный деревянный пол. Она была гораздо больше, чем я ожидал, учитывая, насколько маленьким дом казался снаружи. Потолочные балки были очень высоко – и сверкающий синий туман, дышащий и движущийся, заполнял все углы и трещины.

Улыбающаяся синеватая Хиное сидела, скрестив ноги, у стены. Между нами был незажженный очаг. Я с трудом узнал ее. Вместо обычного розово-пурпурного кимоно на ней были джинсы, черная водолазка и синий свитер – причем все это мне было хорошо знакомо. Знакомые пальто и шарф лежали у нее на коленях.

Я нахмурился в замешательстве. _Это мои вещи?_

Тяжелые шаги раздались слева от меня:

– _Ты_ займешь место Нацуме?

Хиное посмотрела куда-то влево, склонила голову и хихикнула:

– Ну, он просто копия Рейко, а я помню каждый дюйм ее тела.

Мицузу весело фыркнул:

– Ты понимаешь, что он мальчик, а не девочка?

– Конечно! – Хиное пожала плечами и указала на свитер. – Но в этой одежде никто не догадается.

Я моргнул. Это была _моя_ одежда. Почему на ней была моя одежда? И что надето на мне? Я посмотрел вниз и увидел, что на мне мерцающая золотом бежевая юката из самого толстого и мягкого шелка, который я когда-либо видел. Оттенками зеленого на ней были вышиты бамбуковые листья.

– Сенсей, что ...?

Мадара усмехнулся:

– Хиное может скопировать твою внешность, но не твою одежду, так что придется ее одолжить.

Она подмигнула мне:

– Эта одежда тебе идет.

Мицузу фыркнул:

– Она мужская?

Хиное поджала губы:

– Конечно, нет! С чего бы мне держать у себя мужскую одежду? – Она тоскливо вздохнула. – Ее носила Рейко, когда оставалась у меня.

Мадара посмотрел мимо меня и улыбнулся:

– Если тебе интересно, хозяйка дома отлично готовит и не скупится с порциями.

Мицузу подошел ближе:

– Вот как?

Я повернулся на звук и увидел пару копыт, выглядывающих из-под одеяния цвета серебра и полуночи, в нескольких сантиметрах от моего лица. Я посмотрел вверх на высокого мужчину, очень похожего на человека.

Густые волны снежно-белых волос наполовину скрывали иссиня-черное лицо с сильной челюстью, крючковатым носом и ярко-голубыми глазами. Ярко-синие знаки украшали его скулы и переносицу. Из его волос поднимались загнутые рога и длинные заостренные уши, украшенные золотыми колокольчиками. Он улыбнулся и подмигнул:

– Вы меня не узнаете, господин Нацуме?

Я моргнул:

– М-Мицузу?

Он кивнул.

Я никогда не видел его _таким__._ Он всегда выглядел, как конь – правда, с рогами. Из-за рогов я сначала решил, что он – дух-бык. К несчастью, я сказал это вслух.

Кот взорвался истерическим смехом:

– Корова! Он думает, что ты – корова!

Мицузу опустил копыто – никоим образом не раздвоенное – мне на грудь, практически прижимая меня к земле:

– Разве _это_ коровье копыто?

Я никогда больше так не ошибусь.

Хиное резко поднялась на ноги. Она замерцала, и ее лицо превратилось в мое. Ее темные волосы стали короче и светлее. Улыбка, правда, осталась ее:

– Нам пора идти.

Мицузу шагнул к ней мимо меня:

– Ну что, устроим колдуну веселую погоню?

– Стой! – Мадара жестом приказал Хиное подойти поближе. – Колдун знает вкус его силы.

Хиное шагнула мимо незажженного очага:

-О, хорошая идея! – Она опустилась на колени прямо передо мной, затем обхватила мое лицо руками. – Расслабься, больно не будет. – И вдруг прижалась ко мне ртом. Под давлением губ, так похожих на мои, мой рот удивленно открылся.

Это был не поцелуй. Прижавшись к моему рту губами, она глубоко и сильно вдохнула. Воздух был буквально высосан из моих легких. Голова закружилась, и я рухнул на руки Мадаре.

Она поднялась, облизнувшись.

– Вкусно!

Мадара с рычанием оскалил длинные зубы:

– Не привыкай! – Он сильнее прижал меня к груди.

– Слишком поздно! – Она подмигнула. – Он на вкус, как Рейко. – Она повернулась на каблуках и шагнула в сторону Мицузу. – Ну что, посмотрим, насколько хорош этот колдун на самом деле?

Мицузу широко улыбнулся, показывая ровные белые зубы:

– Это должно быть интересно. – Он наклонился к Хиное и зашептал ей на ухо.

Она приподняла брови и зло рассмеялась:

– Мне нравится.

Мадара улыбнулся мне:

– Они уведут колдуна подальше отсюда, а затем отправятся в дом Фудживара и займут наши места до завтрашнего заката.

Занять мое место – _в доме Фудживара_? Я вскинул руку:

– Не надо! – Пришлось вдохнуть, чтобы продолжить. – Не надо пугать Фудживара! Они… – Боже, говорить было _так_ сложно. – Они добры ко мне.

Улыбка Хиное смягчилась:

– Я постараюсь вести себя, как ты. – Ее улыбка померкла, и она закатила глаза. – Отвратительно вежливо.

Мицузу кивнул:

– Мы не собираемся тревожить твоих опекунов. – Он фыркнул. – Мы не хотим, чтобы тебя отовсюду гнали, как Рейко.

Я рухнул обратно на Мадару:

– Спасибо.

Они помахали руками и скрылись в клубах дыма. Когда он рассеялся, они исчезли.

Я посмотрел на Мадару сквозь синюю дымку:

– Натори поймет, что это не я.

Мадара усмехнулся:

– В конце концов, он разберется, в чем дело, но к этому времени будет уже слишком поздно.

Я схватил его за рукав:

– Он может причинить им вред.

Мадара фыркнул:

– Хиное и Мицузу гораздо сильнее духов, с которыми он привык иметь дело. Они уж точно не слабее его. – Он усмехнулся, показав зубы. – А если его маленькие рабы подберутся слишком близко, то будут съедены.

Я сделал глубокий вдох и обнаружил, что синева уже не так мешала думать:

– Почему... Почему они делают это?

Мадара наклонился:

– Не думай, что ради тебя. Они делают это, чтобы защитить Тетрадь. В твоих руках она никому не приносит вреда. Ну, никому кроме _тебя_. – Он легко стукнул меня по носу когтистым пальцем. – А вот в руках этого колдуна… – Он оскалился и рыкнул. – Жизнь тех, кто записан в Тетради быстро станет весьма отвратительной.

Учитывая, как Натори обращался со мной, и как холодно он говорил со своими духами, я не мог не согласиться. Я дернул руками:

– А почему я связан?

Мадара фыркнул:

– Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты меня ударил.

Я нахмурился:

– С чего бы это я...? – Поводок вокруг моих бедер резко дернулся и запульсировал. Я испуганно вздрогнул. Я понял, что Натори увидел Хиное и Мицузу. Но эта мысль была быстро вытеснена тем фактом, что поводок не исчез с моего члена. Чертова печать не просто обвивалась вокруг моих бедер, она пульсировала внутри, на той самой точке.

Мадара посмотрел на меня:

– Печать активизировалась?

– Да. – Пульсирование переросло в вибрацию. Чертова штука явно пыталась меня возбудить – и у нее получалось. Я задыхался и корчился, натягивая веревку, которой были связаны мои руки. – Отпусти меня!

– У меня есть идея получше. – Мадара поднял меня и развернул, так что я оседлал его скрещенные ноги. – Почему бы мне тебя не отвлечь?

Я испуганно посмотрел на него:

– Что?

Он обхватил мой затылок и прижал свои губы к моим.

Распахнув глаза от шока, я смотрел в его суженные золотые глаза. _Он целовал меня?_

Его широкая ладонь надавила на мою поясницу, прижимая нас животами друг к другу. В тот момент я понял, что ни на одном из нас нет белья, поскольку я вжался своей эрекцией в его.

Я удивленно вскрикнул.

Его язык ворвался между моих губ, полностью завладевая моим ртом.


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава**** 16**

Поглаживая мой затылок, Мадара умело целовал меня, пуская в ход губы, язык и зубы. Его клыки не ранили, а только разрушали мой самоконтроль. Сплетаясь со мной языком, он тихо и довольно постанывал. Другой рукой он придерживал мои бедра, прижимая меня к своему животу и члену.

Дрожа от ощущения тепла внизу живота, я не мог не заметить, что на вкус он был, как свежая вода и лунный свет, других слов я подобрать не мог. Был еще один оттенок – уже знакомый мне – мускусный аромат мужского желания.

Нельзя сказать, что я никогда не задумывался о том, что у Мадары есть и … такие потребности. Немало духов откровенно с ним флиртовали, и он не оставался равнодушным. Он мог даже иногда ввернуть не совсем приличный анекдот. Тем не менее, я никогда не думал, что он рассматривает _меня_ в подобном свете. Конечно, я замечал, что он смотрит на меня с голодом во взгляде. Даже в кошачьей форме он не сводил с меня глаз. Однако я и представить не мог, _что_ он имел в виду, когда называл меня «аппетитным».

Тем не менее, эти мысли не помешали моим глазам закрыться, а телу безвольно расслабиться в его руках. Я обнаружил, что уже давно отвечаю на поцелуй, лаская его язык и покусывая его губы.

Мадара испустил довольный стон, подозрительно похожий на мурлыкание.

В ответ я простонал в его рот и подался вперед, потираясь своим членом об его. Я легко скользил вдоль его тела. Вообще-то, даже слишком легко. Казалось, его член покрыт каким-то густым … маслом.

Я почувствовал тревогу – и смущение. Он _подготовился_.

Мои глаза широко раскрылись. Я прекратил поцелуй и отвернулся. Какого черта я это _делаю?_ Сначала Натори, потом Канаме, а теперь Мадара...? Я превращался в … шлюху, готовую отдаться любому, кто хотел меня

Мадара приподнял бровь и улыбнулся:

– Это что, сожаление?

Мое тело выло от желания, член практически плакал, желая облегчения, но я решил держать себя в руках – хотя бы на этот раз. Я отрицательно покачал головой:

– Я не должен этого делать.

Руки Мадары скользнули к моим ягодицам, и он закатил глаза:

– И вот опять твоя человеческая мораль мешает тебе отдаться своим инстинктам. – Он кисло улыбнулся. – К счастью для тебя, я готов помочь. – Его пальцы впились в мои ягодицы, поднимая меня на уровень его груди.

Я упал на его плечо, широко разводя колени, чтобы обхватить его бедра. Я тревожно выдохнул:

– Мадара? – Я дернул руками, но мои запястья были крепко связаны. – Что ты делаешь?

Одной рукой он крепко обхватил мои бедра, вторую опустил к моему заду:

– Что я делаю? – Его золотые глаза сузились, и он улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами. – Блинчики готовлю. – Он отпустил меня, позволяя скользнуть вниз по его груди. Горячая широкая головка уперлась мой анус.

Я всхлипнул от страха – и голода. Он ведь не собирается и в самом деле..?

Он поцеловал меня в висок, глубокий сильный голос тихо прорычал мне в ухо:

– Если хочешь этого, возьми. Если нет..?

_Его голос ..._ Мурашки побежали по спине, я дрожал всем телом.

– Просто отклонись назад – и я позволю тебе упасть на подушки. – Его руки уже не держали меня так крепко. – Выбор за тобой.

Я невольно застыл, упираясь босыми ногами в футон, чтобы не насадиться на его член. Но…

Но я просто не мог заставить себя откинуться назад. Я _не мог_ оттолкнуть его. Мной овладело отчаяние:

– Почему, черт возьми?

Мадара замер:

– Почему ... что, Нацумэ?

Меня как будто холодной водой облили. _Я сказал это вслух?_ Я склонил голову, пряча глаза за волосами.

Свободной рукой Мадара взял меня за подбородок, поднимая мое лицо навстречу его золотому взгляду. На его губах не было улыбки:

– Скажи мне.

Смущенный, я с горечью спросил:

– Почему мое тело ... хочет этого?

– А… – Легкая улыбка тронула его губы. – Ты голоден. – Он фыркнул. – На самом деле, ты просто на грани истощения.

Я потряс головой, запутавшись:

– Голоден из-за … этого?

Он тихо вздохнул и прижал меня к широкой груди, облегчая нагрузку на мои ноги. Он зарылся носом в мои волосы:

Твое человеческое тело питается пищей, но твой … дух – такой, как мы. Он нуждается в том же, что и мы, и единственный способ получить это через твое человеческое тело, это…

– Секс? – Я недоверчиво на него посмотрел. Он, должно быть, шутит.

Он отстранился, улыбаясь:

– Поглощать духовную силу.

Я похолодел от ужаса:

– Мне нужно _есть_ других духов?

Он поднял брови:

– Ну, ты, в принципе, можешь…

Я отчаянно затряс головой:

– Нет! Ни в коем случае ...!

Он закатил глаза:

– Опять это твое добросердечие…

– Нет! – Я оскалился и попытался слезть с его коленей. – Я не буду этого делать!

Мадара обнял меня крепче и засмеялся:

– Не будь таким поспешным, Нацуме! Тебе нужно совсем немного, и ты легко получишь это во время секса.

Я затих в его руках и моргнул:

– Легко?

Мадара кивнул:

– Когда ты приводишь партнера к кульминации, его дух открывается и отдает маленькую частицу тебе. – Его глаза сузились, а улыбка превратилась в гримасу. – Вот что делает этот ублюдочный колдун. Он поглощает часть тебя каждый раз, когда ты кончаешь.

Я отрицательно покачал головой:

– Но, почему _я_ хочу этого?

Гримаса Мадары переросла в кривую улыбку:

– Потому что когда он кончает, ты получаешь часть его духа. Твое тело поглощает его инстинктивно. Однако… – Он оскалился. – Ты получаешь меньше, чем отдаешь.

Я вздрогнул:

– Так вот почему я не могу устоять перед ним? – _Да ни перед кем, собственно._

Мадара фыркнул:

– Именно так. Он держит тебя на голодном пайке, чтобы ты был послушным. Он прекрасно понимает, что как только ты наешься досыта, его приманка больше не сработает.

Я взглянул на него из-под челки:

– Это значит, что мне не будет этого хотеться и от других людей? – Перестану ли я хотеть Канаме? Почему-то от этой мысли стало неуютно.

Мадара моргнул:

– В какой-то степени. – Внезапно его глаза расширились. – А, ты имеешь в виду сына слепого священника? – Он покачал головой и кисло улыбнулся. – Нет, у вас человеческая связь. Эмоциональная привязанность, кажется, так это называется. Он для тебя не просто еда.

Слова вырвались из моего рта прежде, чем я успел остановиться:

– А я для тебя – просто еда?

Мадара моргнул, потом улыбнулся:

– Вовсе нет! Ты еще и источник развлечения. – Его улыбка поблекла, и он закатил глаза. – Когда не пытаешься свернуть себе шею, помогая первому попавшемуся духу.

Жестокая и холодная боль заполнила мою грудь. Я отвел взгляд:

– Понятно.

Мадара поморщился и тяжело вздохнул:

– Слушай, Нацуме. – Он посмотрел в сторону и практически прошептал. – Я не рискую собой ради кого попало. – Его бледные щеки порозовели, и он вздернул подбородок. – Больше я на этот счет ничего не скажу.

Мои глаза расширились. Он правда намекнул, что что-то чувствует ко мне? Я не был уверен, но холод в груди сменился невероятной теплотой.

Он улыбнулся:

– Готов сделать свой выбор? – Его рука расслабилась.

Я скользнул ниже. Давление на мой анус переросло в боль. Я тихо всхлипнул и замер, пытаясь не скользнуть дальше.

Его губы коснулись моего уха:

– Уверен, что не хочешь попробовать меня? Уверяю тебя, я буду наслаждаться, заполняя тебя – тело и душу. – Широкая ладонь скользнула вверх по спине, длинные когти слегка царапали кожу.

Я дрожал, по телу бежали мурашки, что-то глубоко внутри меня жадно пульсировало.

И это несмотря на то, что у него были клыки и когти, несмотря на то, что он был не человеком, хищником, в конце концов – это же был Нянко! Но, несмотря на все это, желание сдаться, уступить, и просто _получить_ удовольствие было … непреодолимым.

Мое тело этого _хотело_. _Я_ этого хотел. Я хотел _его_. Я глубоко вдохнул, запрокинул голову и зажмурился. Я постарался расслабиться. Увы, много усилий прилагать не пришлось. Мое тело было чертовски радо этой возможности.

Смазанная маслом головка легко вошла внутрь, раздвигая ткани так широко, что мне стало стыдно. Мадара застонал и схватил меня за задницу обеими руками, осторожно опуская вниз. Медленно, его член скользил внутрь, заполняя меня. Мои бедра остановились, его член был полностью внутри меня, так глубоко, глубже, чем когда либо бывал Натори. Я шипел и извивался – не потому, что было больно, а потому, что это было _потрясающе_.

Его руки на моих ягодицах подтолкнули меня вверх, голос тихо рокотал на ухо:

– Возьми то, что тебе нужно, Нацуме. Бери вдоволь. – Он резко опустил меня вниз.

Удовольствие взорвалось во мне. Стараясь сдержать крик, я поцеловал его, яростно засасывая его язык и почти кусаясь.

Застонав, он упал на футон, увлекая меня с собой.

Я оказался сидящим на нем, новый угол был таким удачным, что давление на эту жадную точку внутри меня заставило меня взвыть. Я ерзал, пытаясь получить больше.

Мадара вцепился в мои бедра, подаваясь мне навстречу, приоткрыв рот и закрыв глаза, как будто ему было больно.

Каким-то образом, пояс, связывавший мои руки, развязался. Я тут же схватил его за плечи. Используя колени и бедра, я трахал себя так сильно и быстро, как только мог.

Мадара задрожал и дернулся, испустив глубокий бархатный стон.

Горячая влажность и синева заполнили меня, принося удовлетворение, которое было почти лучше оргазма. Я закричал. Это было чудесно – но не достаточно.

Несмотря на то, что он явно кончил, эрекция Мадары не исчезла. Он перевернул меня на спину и сел, закинув одну мою ногу себе на плечо. Мне пришлось повернуться боком. Придерживая руками мои бедра, он начал вбиваться глубоко в меня.

Все связные мысли растворились от яростного удовольствия, которое приносили его движения.

Не знаю, сколько времени прошло, но мне показалось, что спустя всего несколько мгновений Мадара выгнулся и застонал. Его член пульсировал внутри меня, наполняя меня горячей влажностью и синевой.

Я удовлетворенно застонал и задрожал. Тугая пружина удовольствия должна была вот-вот распрямиться, наполняя меня удовольствием.

Его рука плотно обхватила основание моего члена:

– Еще нет. – Мой оргазм так и не настал, оставляя только ноющую боль. Я задыхался.

Глубоко дыша, он упал сверху, не выходя из меня:

– Позволь мне дать тебе немного больше. – Он страстно меня поцеловал.

Я обнял его за шею, зарываясь пальцами в густые белые волосы, и с энтузиазмом ответил.

Он отстранился, придерживая меня за плечи, и вышел из меня. Его член все еще был твердым. Разочарованно застонав, я потянулся к нему.

Посмеиваясь, он перевернул меня на живот. Положив руку мне на плечо, он заставил меня приподнять зад и раздвинуть колени.

Я едва успел собраться опереться на локти, как он вошел в меня одним резким движением.

Я извивался, задыхаясь. Как и раньше, он взял меня, кончил, и удержал меня от оргазма:

– Нет, еще не сейчас… – Затем он делал это снова и снова, пока время не потеряло смысл.

В конце концов, я оказался на спине, вспотевший, отчаявшийся, неспособный ни двигаться, ни думать:

– Пожалуйста… – Мой голос охрип от крика, и я мог только шептать. – Пожалуйста, дай мне кончить…

Мадара улыбнулся, его белая кожа блестела от пота:

– Люблю, когда ты умоляешь. – Его голос был почти таким же хриплым, как и мой. Он стиснул мои бедра, наклонился и взял у меня в рот, заглатывая мой член целиком.

Мой оргазм был почти моментальным. Я даже не смог закричать, просто ахнул. Удовольствие было настолько сильным, что, казалось, взорвало мою голову.

Я проснулся после самого крепкого сна без сновидений на моей памяти и обнаружил, что я свернулся комочком под боком у Мадары. Толстое кимоно, окрашенное в красный, фиолетовый и синий цвета накрывало нас, как одеяло. Я поднял голову.

Мадара, казалось, спал, скрестив руки под головой. Он глубоко вдохнул, потом открыл золотые глаза, обведенные алым, и слегка улыбнулся:

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Я задумчиво нахмурился. Как я себя чувствовал? Честно говоря, я чувствовал, как будто что-то внутри меня, что всегда было в смятении, наконец, успокоилось, но как описать это?

– Спокойно. – Это было единственное, что пришло на ум.

Он кивнул и закрыл глаза:

– Хорошо. – Он погладил меня по голове. – Спи. – Мне казалось, что я уже выспался, но я легко погрузился в сон.


	17. Chapter 17

Глава 17

Проснувшись, я увидел сидящего рядом Мадару. Я свернулся клубком, положив голову ему на бедро, и укрылся сине-фиолетовым кимоно. Я все еще был окутан синевой, внутри и снаружи, но она уже не так сильно отвлекала. Мне легко удалось разобрать диалог.

Прокуренный женский голос весело сказал:

– Можно подумать, какая-то построенная смертными колымага сможет за нами угнаться.

Мощный мужской голос хмыкнул:

– Можно подумать, мы следовали человеческими дорогами.

Я поднял голову и увидел бледную элегантную Хиное. Она сидела в метре от меня, облаченная в свое яркое кимоно. Мицузу, в своем бело-синем одеянии, сидел рядом с ней. Я нахмурился.

– Вы уже вернулись?

– Уже? – Хиное помахала своей длинной дымящейся трубкой. – Разве ты не хотел отправиться домой, как только печать спадет?

Я нахмурился сильнее:

– Да, – Я потряс головой. – Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что я провел здесь сутки? Сегодня среда?

Мадара достал из рукава длинную трубку:

– Как говорят люди, время летит быстро, когда веселишься. – Он поднес мундштук к губам и выдул вихрь сине-серого дыма.

Я моргнул. Он и не подумал зажечь трубку.

Мицузу фыркнул:

– Сейчас вечер среды, господин Нацуме. Солнце село примерно час назад.

Я мог только моргать от удивления. Я целые сутки занимался сексом? Я также спал, конечно, но все же ... Я покачал головой. Это неважно! Пока я был … здесь, Хиное и Мицузу отвлекали от меня Натори. Я перевел на них взгляд:

– Натори… Он не причинил вам вреда..?

Хиное кисло улыбнулась:

– Вовсе нет. – Она выпустила длинную струю дыма. – Он даже догнать нас не смог.

– Это колдун не слишком умен, – Мицузу пренебрежительно махнул темной рукой. – Он только к утру понял, что мы – приманки.

– О, хорошо. – Я попытался сесть прямо, и все мое тело запротестовало. Болело все, не только… нижние части тела. Плечи и руки тоже. Я поджал ноги и вздрогнул – колени тоже болели. – А Фудживара?.. Они?..

Мицузу покачал головой, колокольчики в его ушах зазвенели. Его улыбка смягчилась:

– Они ни о чем не догадались, – он подмигнул. – И женщина _очень_ хорошо готовит.

Я облегченно выдохнул:

– Хорошо, хорошо… – надеюсь, дома меня ждет не слишком много проблем.

– Кстати, – Мицузу наклонился и протянул мне пластиковый пакет. – Думаю, это тебя заинтересует.

Я развернул пакет. Внутри лежали завернутые в полиэтилен рисовые шарики и пирожки с мясом в форме рыбок. Там даже была пластиковая бутылка с чаем. Мой рот заполнился слюной. Все выглядело таким _вкусным_. Я вдруг вспомнил, что я пропустил ужин накануне вечером, а также завтрак, обед и, возможно, ужин сегодня. Мой желудок громко заворчал.

Все три духа беззлобно надо мной посмеивались. Мне было не до этого – я вскрывал коробки и поглощал пищу.

Хиное хмыкнула, прищурив глаза и обнажая клыки в улыбке:

– Итак, ты _хорошо_ провел время, юный Нацуме?

Я замер посредине куска, потом сделал вид, что не услышал ее, и продолжил набивать живот.

Мицузу широко улыбнулся, подозрительно щуря глаза:

– Выглядишь ты точно здоровее. – Он опустил взгляд.

Я взглянул вниз и увидел, что если не считать юката, прикрывающего мои колени, я был полностью обнажен. Черт! Я быстро прожевал то, что было у меня во рту, и запихнул обратно в пакет то, что было у меня в руке. Отвернувшись от духов, я сунул руки в рукава и с силой запахнул одежду, смущенный своим промахом. К счастью, ничего не порвалось.

Маленький дом наполнился громким смехом.

Мадара небрежно протянул узкий красный пояс. Я вырвал пояс у него из рук, и завязал его вокруг талии. Насупившись, я потянулся обратно к пакету с едой.

Хиное наклонила голову и нахмурилась:

– Подожди, Нацуме, ты стал… выше?

Я замер, не дотянувшись до пакета. Мадара поднялся и протянул мне руку.

– Встань, Нацуме.

– Э… Хорошо. – Мои колени так болели, что мне пришлось опереться на руку Мадары, чтобы встать. – Ой… – Я поднял голову и обнаружил, что достаю ему до плеча. Раньше я точно был ему по грудь. Я _стал_ выше.

Хиное выпрямилась, глаза ее расширились:

– Ох…

Белые брови Мицузу изогнулись над голубыми глазами:

– Ну, это довольно … неожиданно.

Мадара самодовольно улыбался:

– Как говорят люди, «А я вам говорил!».

Я смотрел на Мадару:

– Что происходит?..

Мадара пожал плечами:

– Ты наелся и немного подрос.

– Немного? – Хиное фыркнула. – Одежда, которую я принесла, на него не налезет!

Я посмотрел на нее:

– Что?..

Хиное покачала головой, встала на ноги, подошла и вручила мне сверток:

– Сам посмотри.

Я развернул знакомые джинсы и рубашку, которые, казалось, сели размера на три.

Мицузу широко улыбнулся:

– Похоже, домой ты отправишься в юката.

Так и случилось. И как я ни старался поглубже зарыться в шерсть Мадары, все равно успел продрогнуть. Я скользнул в свою спальню через окно и направился в душ, чтобы поскорее согреться и вымыться.

Только тогда я заметил, что печати больше нет. Натори больше не имел власти надо мной. Я вздохнул с облегчением:

– Ее больше нет. Боже, благодарю тебя.

За дверью душа скрипучий стариковский голос выдал:

– Не стоит благодарности.

Я бросил в него мокрым полотенцем.

– Эй!.. Неблагодарный мальчишка ...

После душа я выудил свою самую большую пижаму. Штаны налезли, но были мне сильно коротки. Рубашку я вообще не смог застегнуть, а манжеты были чуть ли не на локтях.

Испытывая сильное раздражение и боль в очень разных местах, я вернулся в комнату и залез под одеяло. Закрыв лицо руками, я застонал. Как, черт побери, мне объяснить _это _семейству Фудживара?

Меня разбудил стук в дверь. За ним последовал взволнованный женский голос:

– Такаши? Такаши, ты уже проснулся?

Я застонал и сел:

– Да, да… Я уже встал! – Потянувшись и зевнув, я взглянул на календарь, просто чтобы убедиться, что я не ошибся с числами. Да, сегодня действительно четверг.

Дверь открылась:

– Я надеюсь, тебе уже… лучше?

Потягиваясь, я сонно взглянул на Токо:

– Хм?..

Она моргнула, затем уставилась на меня широко распахнутыми глазами:

– Ох…

Тогда я понял, что она видит мою голую грудь, потому что моя пижамная рубашка расстегнута. Покраснев, я дернул вверх одеяло.

Токо повернулась на каблуках и практически полетела по коридору:

– Шигуре! Шигуре! Я была права! Иди сюда! – Ее голос звучал радостно.

Моргая, я посмотрел ей вслед, сбитый с толку. _Что?.._

Тяжелые шаги Шигуре послышались со стороны лестницы. Спустя несколько мгновений, Шигуре и Токо появились на пороге моей комнаты:

– Вот видишь, я была права!

Шигуре заглянул в комнату:

– О... – он поправил очки в узкой оправе, пристально осмотрел меня, потом улыбнулся своей жене. – Действительно.

Токо всплеснула руками и улыбнулась мне:

– Я знала, что так и будет!

Шигуре обнял ее за талию и улыбнулся:

– Я же говорил, твоя стряпня все исправит.

Сияя, Токо прижалась к мужу:

– Да, ты говорил.

Я смотрел на них, ничего не понимая:

– Я... извиняюсь?

Токо уставилась на меня:

– За что, милый?

– За... – Я отвел взгляд, а потом просто встал, позволяя им самим оценить размер ущерба. Я уставился в пол. – Я, кажется, вырос ... за одну ночь.

Шигуре усмехнулся и покачал головой:

– Ты жаловался на боль всю неделю, так что я этого ожидал.

Я склонил голову к плечу, не понимая, что происходит:

– Этого?..

Токо быстро кивнула:

– Рывка роста.

Мой рот распахнулся:

– Рывок роста?

Токо еще раз кивнула:

– Когда ты к нам попал, врач сказал, что, поскольку ты... – Она отвела взгляд. – Не слишком хорошо питался все эти годы, вполне возможно, что ты внезапно, – она подняла руки, – вытянешься буквально за ночь. – Она улыбнулась.

Шигуре нахмурился:

– Он определенно подрос, но...

Токо надулась:

– Но?..

Шигуре почесал подбородок:

– Он по-прежнему какой-то ... тощий. Я думаю, его нужно кормить получше.

– Конечно! – Токо кивнула и закатала рукава. – Я прямо сейчас приготовлю большой плотный завтрак!

Она развернулась и решительно удалилась по коридору.

Мои глаза расширились, и я шагнул к двери:

– О, не стоит так утруждаться!

Шигуре положил руку мне на плечо, останавливая меня:

– Нет, стоит. – Он наклонился к моему уху и шепнул. – Она очень гордится тем, что ее стряпня так явно пошла тебе на пользу. Не испорти ей победу.

Я вздохнул и улыбнулся:

– Да, сэр.

Он кивнул:

– Хорошо. – Он посмотрел мне в глаза, затем взглянул вниз, на мои короткие пижамные штаны. – Посмотрим, смогу ли я найти какую-нибудь одежду для тебя.

Он улыбнулся и подмигнул.

– Сомневаюсь, что что-нибудь из твоих вещей тебе подойдет. – Он развернулся и удалился по коридору пружинистой походкой.

Я посмотрел ему вслед, удивляясь, что мой новый рост был так легко воспринят.

Через несколько минут Шигуре вернулся с парой джинсов, несколькими простыми белыми футболками и плотной фланелевой рубашкой в зелено-коричневую клетку. Он уверял, что все эти вещи на него уже малы. Также среди одежды я позже обнаружил носки и нижнее белье. Я взял одежду из его рук.

– Насчет школы?..

Шигуре покачал головой:

– Не сегодня. – Он повернулся, чтобы спуститься в холл. – Я практически уверен, что Токо планирует пойти с тобой за покупками.

Он махнул рукой.

– Готовься!

Я вздохнул. Токо Фудживара и магазины – к этому нельзя было подготовиться. Это можно было только пережить.

Одевшись, я спустился вниз к завтраку и съел все до последнего кусочка. Предсказание Шигуре сбылось: Токо надела на меня одно из старых пальто Шигуре и потянула за покупками.

Я быстро следовал за Токо к центру города, Нянко умостился на моем правом плече. Меня протащили через абсолютно все магазины в поисках брюк, рубашек, футболок, школьной формы, обуви, пижамы, носок и нижнего белья. Это было довольно смущающе, но Токо явно получала от похода удовольствие, так что мне оставалось только улыбаться, толкая перед собой заполненную проволочную тележку.

Нянко обычно не мог удержаться от комментариев, но сегодня он был подозрительно молчалив. Честно говоря, судя по хитрым взглядам, которые он все время кидал по сторонам, он наконец-то вспомнил, что является моим телохранителем, и должен защищать меня.

К обеду мы вернулись домой, нагруженные пакетами. На удивление, я чувствовал себя значительно лучше. Боли, мучавшие меня утром, исчезли после физической нагрузки, связанной с походом за одеждой.

После обеда Токо отвела меня в местную больницу, где она, как оказалось, договорилась о моем осмотре. Врач подтвердил предположение Фудживара о запоздалом рывке роста, и я был отправлен домой, получив записку для учителя, объяснявшую мое отсутствие.

Вернувшись домой, мы с Токо приступили к уборке моих старых вещей, освобождая место для обновок. Одежды у меня было немного, так что мы справились в течение часа. Токо нахмурилась, осматривая единственную сумку с одеждой и сиротливую коробку с обувью:

– Если бы я знала, что у тебя так мало вещей, я повела бы тебя за покупками раньше.

Я махнул рукой и улыбнулся:

– Так даже лучше. Я рад, что вам не пришлось тратить деньги на вещи, из которых я бы все равно вырос.

Токо погладила меня по щеке и улыбнулась:

– Покупки для ребенка – не пустая трата.

Я смотрел в ее теплые глаза и чувствовал, как дрожит мое сердце. Я хотел что-то сказать, но не смог найти слов. Токо убрала руку и поднялась на ноги:

– Твоя старая одежда в хорошем состоянии, поэтому я позвоню в местный детский приют, чтобы они приехали за ней. – Токо улыбнулась и погладила меня по плечу. – А потом примусь за ужин!

Я смотрел на нее с неприкрытым удивлением:

– Откуда в вас столько энергии?

Она подмигнула мне и тепло улыбнулась:

– От любви, конечно. – Она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать меня в лоб. – Тебе ведь пора делать домашнее задание?

Я поморщился и кивнул:

– Да, мэм. – Я вернулся в свою комнату и вытащил складной стол. Через пятнадцать минут я сидел, скрестив ноги, на толстой подушке, окруженный книгами и тетрадями.

Это, в принципе, и все. Сделав домашнее задание, я поужинал вместе с Шигуре и Токо, принял душ и лег спать – хороший, нормальный вечер. Я завел будильник и улыбнулся: мне не терпелось узнать, что думают мои одноклассники о моем новом росте.

Еще я с нетерпением ждал новой встречи с Натори – теперь наши позиции были равны. Я ведь предупреждал, что не буду мириться с поводком. Надеюсь, он усвоил этот урок.


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 18**

Утро пятницы, как и всегда, началось со звонка будильника. Правда, чистя зубы, я не смог не заметить, что ванная стала теснее. Только тогда я увидел, что мои светло-русые волосы достают до плеч. Они тоже отросли.

Процесс одевания трудностей не принес, так как теперь у меня была одежда по размеру, но вот спуск по лестнице оказался … хлопотным. Ступеньки казались слишком маленькими для моих ног. Я пропустил третью ступеньку, потерял равновесие и споткнулся. Я испуганно вскрикнул, когда ступеньки понеслись мне навстречу. Отчаянно протянув руку, я каким-то чудом успел вцепиться в поручень. Я сильно ударился голенью о ступеньку, но, по крайней мере, не скатился по лестнице.

Токо и Шигуре бросились из кухни в прихожую:

– Такаши..!

Я с улыбкой поднялся на ноги и махнул рукой:

– Все в порядке. Я просто споткнулся.

Токо прикрыла рот рукой, широко распахнув глаза. Было очевидно, что она была на грани паники. Шигуре улыбнулся:

– Ноги великоваты для лестницы? – Это была явная попытка перевести ситуацию в шутку, чтобы успокоить Токо.

Я добавил веселья в улыбку и рассмеялся. Мне тоже не хотелось волновать Токо:

– Похоже на то.

Когда я спустился, Шигуре положил руку мне на плечо. Наши глаза были почти на одном уровне, я был всего на несколько сантиметров ниже. Он посмотрел на мою макушку:

– Скоро тебе придется нагибаться, чтобы пройти в двери.

Я посмотрел на верхнюю часть проема. Она была гораздо ближе, чем я привык, и я рефлекторно пригнулся:

– Надеюсь, что нет! – Я осторожно сел за стол. Кухня казалась меньше, чем раньше, мебель выглядела более хрупкой.

За завтраком мы с Шигуре шутили о том, что придется сделать потолки и проемы повыше.

В конце концов, Токо начала улыбаться и пошутила, что наконец-то будет кому сменить лампочки. По крайней мере, я думаю, что она шутила. Я был всего на несколько сантиметров ниже Шигуре, но на целую голову выше Токо.

Я с облегчением покинул дом, неся на плече сумку с книгами. Все в доме выглядело маленьким и хрупким. Снаружи все было большим: небо, поля, горы, высокие каменные стены вокруг частных домов и даже моя одежда. Мое новое серое пальто было, мягко говоря, великовато. Оно достигало моих лодыжек. Черно-белый шарф тоже был длиннее, чем я привык. Видимо, Токо считала, что я еще буду расти – пугающая перспектива.

Прогулка до школы была тихой и мирной. Но вот прибытие…

Посреди каменного моста над каналом, окружавшим маленькую школу, мне навстречу бросился энергичный Нишимура.

– Стой! Нацуме, это ты? – Он покосился на меня. – Ого! Такой здоровый!

Я склонил голову:

– Доброе утро. – К сожалению, поскольку я был на целую голову выше, это не скрыло мою болезненную гримасу.

К нам непринужденно присоединился Китамото:

– А… Я все еще выше.

Я поднял голову и нахмурился. Я не был уверен, что он прав, но даже если это было так, то…

– Всего на пару сантиметров.

Китамото коротко улыбнулся:

– Но ведь выше.

Нишимура усмехнулся:

– Может в следующий раз повезет больше. – Смеясь, он хлопнул меня по спине и убежал.

– Эй!.. – Я попытался его схватить, но промахнулся.

Улыбаясь, Китамото похлопал меня по плечу, затем побежал за своим другом.

– Эй! Нишимура!

Я ошеломленно смотрел им вслед. И все? Мой внезапный рост был так легко воспринят? По дороге до школы, через холл и мимо шкафчиков с обувью я поймал на себе несколько взглядов и уловил немало перешептываний, но не больше.

Я снял пальто, переобулся, затем достал учебники, все еще размышляя о странном отсутствии реакции. Было очевидно, что все заметили, что я стал выше, но видимо, я был недостаточно высок для того, чтобы вызвать серьезную реакцию. Я был немного … разочарован.

– Эй. – Голос позади меня был низким и знакомым.

Вздрогнув, я захлопнул шкафчик и резко обернулся, прижимаясь к дверце спиной, чтобы посмотреть в чернильно-черные глаза Канаме Танумы. Мое сердце разрывалось в груди. Мой опыт подсказывал, что люди не слишком хорошо переносили встречи с духами. Они предпочитали просто забыть о том, что случилось, избегая любых напоминаний о мире духов – что обычно включало меня.

После того, как его почти задушили на лестнице у храма, Канаме, скорее всего, сделает все, чтобы больше никогда меня не видеть. Канаме уставился на меня, нахмурившись:

– Высокий…

Я моргнул. Канаме _разговаривал_ со мной? Я подозрительно поморщился. Я не помню, чтобы он получал удар по голове, способный повлиять на его память. Да и бинтов не видно…

Канаме наклонился ближе и прошептал:

– Это и правда ты, Такаши?

– Что? - Я растерянно моргнул и потряс головой. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

Канаме фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди:

– Скажем так, позавчера здесь был _не_ ты.

Я нахмурился. Позавчера? Потом меня осенило. Позавчера Хиное приняла мою форму, пока я был… занят с Мадарой. Видимо, Канаме заметил разницу. Я поморщился и почесал затылок:

– А, да, это я. Насчет…

Канаме склонился ближе. Опираясь руками о шкафчики по обе стороны моих плеч, он прошептал:

– Ты сломал ее?

Красивое лицо Танумы было настолько близко, что я мог почувствовать его дыхание. Совершенно неспособный думать, я бездумно повторил то, что услышал, не понимая, о чем я говорю.

– Сломал… ее?

Канаме поморщился:

– Печать, идиот! Ты сломал ее?

На меня снизошло понимание. _Ах, это! _Я резко кивнул, стараясь очистить мысли:

– Да, она уничтожена. Вчера ночью.

Канаме уронил голову мне на плечо и расслабился:

– Слава Богу…

Чувствовать на себе его тяжесть было приятно. На самом деле, даже _чересчур_ приятно, но сейчас я себя контролировал. Также мои мысли омрачало чувство вины. Я протянул руку и тронул его за плечо:

– Тогда, на лестнице у храма?..

– О, да... – Канаме поднял голову. Его черные глаза сузились, губы скривились в гримасе. – "Иди домой"?

Я вздрогнул и поднял руки в знак капитуляции:

– Э… Извини?

Канаме схватил меня за грудки и оттащил от шкафчиков:

– Я приму твои извинения на двух условиях.

Я дернулся вполсилы, скорее, из принципа. Мне не хотелось, чтобы он меня отпускал:

– Хорошо.

Канаме сжал мой пиджак:

– Первое: ты _никогда_ больше не скажешь мне "идти домой", как будто я просто беспомощный мальчишка. Второе: ты встретишься со мной во время обеда в пустом классе и расскажешь мне все, что случилось потом.

Я напрягся. _... Все?_ Я сглотнул. Я ни в коем случае не собирался рассказывать ему, _чем именно_ я занимался все прошедшие сутки. Стараясь не дрожать под его взглядом, я пожал плечами и как можно небрежнее выдал:

– Ну, всего я не помню… – Это было правдой. – Но я расскажу все, что смогу.

Глаза Канаме сузились, из его груди вырвался низкий рык:

– А первое?...

Я выдержал его взгляд. Между нами повисло молчание. Прозвенел первый звонок. Канаме сжал челюсти и кулаки, он явно не собирался отказываться от этого требования. _Черт ..._

– Хорошо. – Я отвел взгляд. – Я больше не отошлю тебя домой. – Я просто постараюсь, чтобы он ничего не узнал об опасных ситуациях. Я искоса на него взглянул.

Канаме закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Внезапно он открыл глаза и улыбнулся:

– Этого вполне достаточно. – Он развернулся и направился на урок. – Увидимся во время обеда.

– Э?.. – Я изумленно смотрел ему вслед.

Нишимура вывернул из-за шкафчиков, таща за собой Китамото:

– Нацуме! Что ты здесь делаешь? Уже был звонок! Идем! – Меня схватили за руки и поволокли к классу.

Войдя в длинный светлый класс, я едва заметил взгляды, оценивавшие мой новый рост. Мои мысли были заняты совсем не этим. Канаме все еще разговаривал со мной, несмотря на то, что я был причиной случившегося на лестнице. Я не потерял друга!

К несчастью, я был так занят мыслями, что чуть не сбил с ног учителя. Я поднял голову и посмотрел дородному мужчине в глаза. Он был шире в плечах, но мы стали практически одного роста, хотя раньше он был выше на целую голову.

Несколько секунд я был уверен, что это он уменьшился.

Учитель сложил руки на груди и поднял брови за стеклами очков:

– Добро пожаловать, Нацуме. – Он постучал тонкой указкой по своему плечу.

Я поспешно выудил записку от врача и с быстрым поклоном сунул ее ему в руки.

– Простите, _сенсей._

Прочитав записку, он вопросительно изогнул брови:

– Рывок роста? – Он смерил меня взглядом. – Это еще мягко сказано.

Послышались приглушенные смешки. Горя от смущения, я склонил голову, пряча лицо за отросшей челкой.

– Да, сэр.

Учитель тяжело вздохнул и кивнул в сторону двери:

– Постарайся не заработать сотрясение о притолоку.

Весь класс засмеялся.

– Да, сэр. – Я поспешил занять свое место.

Занятия следовали друг за другом, и я был счастлив обнаружить, что отстал не так сильно, как опасался. А насчет тестов, которые _якобы я _сдавал позавчера…

Преподаватель истории Японии бросил листок на мой стол. На меня смотрел жирный красный ноль.

– Завтра перепишешь, понятно?

Я смог только съежится на стуле и кивнуть.

К обеду я выяснил, что в субботу мне придется пересдать три теста. Я разложил листы с ответами на столе и тяжело вздохнул. Единственным позитивным моментом в ответах Хиное была их … _креативность_. С другой стороны, четвертый тест показал, что в математике она разбирается куда лучше меня.

Я опустил голову на стол и застонал. Я так надеялся отоспаться в субботу! И даже вариант «лечь пораньше» исключался. Мне предстояло много часов зубрежки перед тем, как я смогу даже _задуматься_ о сне.

Прежде, чем я понял, что происходит, появившийся Нишимура склонился над моим плечом, созерцая оценки. Он благоговейно прошептал:

– Уау, Нацуме, ты и правда пролетел.

Нахмурившись, я оттолкнул его голову и запихнул тесты в сумку. Прозвенел звонок. Я достал коробку с обедом и выбежал из комнаты.

В двух шагах от двери я был схвачен за воротник:

– Эй.

Меня прошил испуг. Я резко обернулся, занося кулак.

Канаме уставился на меня и выпустил воротник. В другой его руке была коробка с обедом. Нахмурившись, я опустил кулак:

– Не пугай меня так!

С хитрой улыбкой он отвесил мне подзатыльник:

– Идиот. – Было действительно больно. Он шагнул мимо меня. – Идем.

Я последовал за ним вниз по переполненному коридору, потирая затылок:

– За что ты меня так?

Канаме взглянул на меня через плечо:

– Какие мы сегодня раздражительные.

Я нахмурился:

– Я бы посмотрел на тебя, если бы тебе пришлось пересдавать три теста в субботу.

Канаме приподнял брови, поглядывая на меня краем глаза:

– Тот, кто тебя подменял, был настолько плох?

Я закатил глаза:

– Хиное неплохо разбирается в математике, но вот с японской литературой, историей и социальными науками у нее не так хорошо.

Канаме нахмурился:

– Она?..

Я кивнул:

– Она может изменять внешность. Правда, она ненавидит мужчин, так что я точно не знаю, почему она помогла мне.

Канаме моргнул:

– Так тебя подменял дух?

Я напрягся. У меня не было намерения вот так просто это раскрывать. _Слишком поздно._ Я вздохнул:

– Да. Она заняла мое место, чтобы сбить Натори со следа.

Он вдруг усмехнулся:

– Она случайно не… лесбиянка?

Я уставился на него. Он не был шокирован или испуган? _Неважно, не отвлекайся._

– Лесбиянка? О да.

Канаме вздохнул:

– Ну, это объясняет, почему она проходу не давала одной моей однокласснице. – Он усмехнулся. – Девочка, наверное, теперь уверена, что ты хочешь с ней встречаться.

Я закатил глаза:

– Замечательно… – Размышляя о том, как мне теперь из этого всего выпутываться, я последовал за Канаме в конец коридора, а затем вошел в пустой класс. Свой обед я поставил на учительский стол.

Позади меня Канаме закрыл дверь и с громким щелчком повернул замок. Я повернулся, нахмурившись:

– Канаме?

Канаме схватил меня за плечо и начал целовать с такой настойчивостью, что мне пришлось облокотиться на стол. Его колено скользнуло между моих ног, бедро прижалось к моему паху.

Я вцепился в его плечи, чтобы не упасть назад. Даже если бы я хотел протестовать, то не смог бы – язык Канаме у меня во рту существенно этому мешал. Я и двух слов связать не мог. Его вкус – и его бедро, потирающее мой член – лишили меня способности мыслить.

Честно говоря, после суток, проведенных с Мадарой, я уже себя контролировал. Однако, поскольку Канаме явно этого хотел, я решил не сопротивляться. Я был просто счастлив, что он все еще хочет продолжать общаться со мной. Я не потерял его из-за опасных духов, окружающих меня, как я терял всех близких – _людей_ – до этого.

Канаме отпустил мои плечи и рывком расстегнул мой пиджак, потом приступил к поясу и брюкам. Несколько секунд спустя, он стащил мои штаны до колен. Он отстранился и, сузив глаза и сжав челюсти, толкнул меня на стол.

Я упал спиной на стол – не слишком мягко. Я вздрогнул, но промолчал.

Канаме взял меня за ноги и подтащил мою задницу к краю стола. Он наклонился и вобрал мой член в свой горячий, влажный, умелый рот. Не знаю как, но он умудрился стянуть с меня обувь, штаны и белье, не прекращая сосать. Потом он начал пощипывать мои соски.

Уже через несколько секунд я стонал и извивался от возбуждения.

Он закинул мою правую ногу себе на плечо. Два влажных пальца внезапно прижались к моему анусу. Очевидно, он принес с собой смазку, что показывало, что он собирался заняться чем-то подобным.

Для того, чтобы расслабиться, много усилий не потребовалось. Я был все еще несколько расслаблен после … того, чем мы занимались с Мадарой.

Он глубоко вжал пальцы, разрабатывая меня, не прекращая мне отсасывать. Его пальцы нащупали ту точку.

Мои бедра загорелись в экстазе, потом жар распространился вверх, заставляя меня выгнуть спину. Я стонал, готовый наполнить его рот спермой.

Его рука крепче сжала мой член, предотвращая разрядку, и он выпустил меня изо рта:

– Не смей. Еще рано. – Его пальцы исчезли из моей задницы, затем послышался звук расстегивания молнии. Канаме поднял голову, его челюсти были плотно сжаты. Он выглядел разозленным. Я приподнялся на локтях и нахмурился:

– Канаме, что?..

– Заткнись. – Он зажал мой рот рукой, толкая меня обратно на стол, потом закинул мою вторую ногу себе на плечо. Сжимая мои бедра до синяков, он ворвался в меня.

Это нельзя было назвать приятным. Я выгнулся и испустил испуганный крик. Но он меня подготовил, поэтому дискомфорт быстро уступил место ощущению крайней заполненности.

Канаме застыл, склонившись надо мной, зажмурив глаза и сжав зубы:

– Не сопротивляйся, просто позволь мне… – Его черные глаза встретились с моими. – Ты мне нужен, прямо сейчас.

Я улыбнулся, хотя это было нелегко. Он был сильно возбужден и, видимо не в настроении для нежностей:

– Все в порядке. Я хочу этого. – Я вытянул руки и вцепился в край стола над моей головой.

Канаме выдохнул:

– Хорошо, хорошо… – Он вышел, только для того чтобы снова двинуться глубоко, резко.

Мы оба застонали.

Закрыв глаза, Канаме продолжил трахать меня, сильно и быстро двигая бедрами. Он коротко и неглубоко дышал, его лицо было искажено, словно от боли. Тем не менее, он не забывал попадать в ту точку при каждом движении. Было так хорошо, что мне пришлось зажать собственный рот рукой. Побелевшие пальцы другой руки продолжали сжимать стол.

Канаме придушено застонал:

– Боже, я сейчас кончу. – Он начал сильно сжимать мой член.

Я задохнулся, когда ослепительное удовольствие заставило меня выгнуться.

Канаме схватил меня за волосы и притянул вверх, навстречу своим губам, практически сгибая меня пополам. Наши захлебывающиеся крики удовольствия смешивались. Его член пульсировал глубоко внутри меня, я чувствовал, как меня наполняет горячая жидкость. Видимо, Канаме не надел презерватив.

Моя горячая сперма выплеснулась на наши животы. На мне презерватива тоже не было.

Канаме отпустил мои губы, тяжело дыша, и отстранился:

– Боги… Я ждал тебя.

Я застыл, потом сел:

– Что? – Что-то вытекало из меня, пачкая бедра. Канаме точно был без презерватива. Я поморщился.

Канаме посмотрел на мою задницу, потом потянулся к своим штанам. Он достал из заднего кармана пачку влажных салфеток, вытянул несколько, остальное протянул мне.

Он точно планировал сделать это без презерватива.

Я взял салфетку и начал приводить себя в порядок. Весь предыдущий процесс занял минут десять, не больше.

Вытершись, Канаме бросил использованные салфетки в мусорное ведро, стоявшее у стола, и натянул штаны:

– Я ждал тебя в храме, но ты так и не пришел. – Он поднял мои брюки и положил их на стол. – А потом я пришел в школу и увидел тебя. Только это был _не_ _ты_. Я кожей чувствовал, что это не ты, но… – Он отвернулся, заправляя рубашку в брюки и застегивая пояс. – Было … тяжело смотреть на тебя, но не мочь заговорить с тобой… прикоснуться к тебе, хотя я знал, что это не ты. – Он выдавил из себя короткий смешок. – Звучит глупо, правда?

– Нет. Это вовсе не звучит глупо. – Он _скучал_ по мне. Это было странное чувство – знать, что по тебе скучают. Теплое и с привкусом вины. Я соскользнул со стола. Мои колени подрагивали. Он трахнул меня _жестко_. Я натянул белье и штаны. – Я не мог прийти. Я был… там, где Натори и его духи не могли добраться до меня.

Он оглянулся на меня, усмехаясь:

– И где же это, на горе какой-нибудь?

Я вздрогнул. Интуиция Канаме меня просто пугала. Я заправил рубашку и застегнул пояс:

– Вообще-то да. Я был в старом храме на вершине горы. Очень старом храме, о котором уже никто не помнит. – Я взобрался на стол и потянулся за своей коробкой с обедом. Мне внезапно сильно захотелось есть. – Никто из людей, во всяком случае.

Он моргнул и потянулся за своим забытым обедом.

– Тебя охраняли духи?

Я вздрогнул. Я не собирался произносить этого вслух. _Слишком поздно._ Я вздохнул и развязал салфетку, в которую была завернута коробка.

– Да. Одна из них, Хиное, притворялась мной. Она была приманкой, чтобы Натори не пытался выяснить, где я на самом деле.

Глаза Канаме округлились:

– Я и не знал, что духи могут быть _полезны_.

– Могут. – Я кисло улыбнулся. – Если это им чем-то выгодно. – Например, тем, что Тетрадь Друзей не попадет в руки Натори. Хотя они могли это сделать и просто ради развлечения. Я принялся за обед и застонал. Все-таки Токо потрясающе готовит.

Канаме сел рядом со мной и принялся за свой обед.

– И это все?

Я кивнул с набитым ртом, проглотил и потянулся за следующим куском:

– Он уедет через несколько дней. Мне просто нужно не попасться ему до этого. – Точнее, не попасть в _его руки_. Если я буду одет, и Нянко-Мадара будет неподалеку, все будет в порядке.

Я многое хотел сказать Натори. Начиная с «Я тебя предупреждал» и заканчивая «Даже не думай это повторить». Я улыбнулся Канаме:

– Итак, что еще произошло, пока меня не было?

Мы доели обед, болтая о незначительных вещах. Было хорошо. По пути обратно мы зашли в туалет, чтобы привести себя в порядок более тщательно.

Оставшиеся уроки прошли нормально, не считая еще одного заваленного теста, который мне придется пересдавать в субботу.

После школы Нянко ждал меня в траве. Я все равно запихнул его в сумку и сел на автобус вместе с Канаме, но встал в паре кварталов от своего дома. Натори мог ждать меня, и я не хотел рисковать.

Я хотел встретиться на _моих_ условиях.


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава 19.**

Я шел от автобусной остановки с легким сердцем и улыбкой на губах. Канаме не возненавидел меня. Я не потерял друга.

Сзади послышались странно знакомые звуки. Скрип-стук-звон, скрип-стук-звон... Я обернулся посмотреть.

Дух женщины в старомодной потрепанной одежде двигался вверх по улице. Светло-русые волосы до плеч, рогатая маска с одним круглым глазом. Толстая веревка обвивалась вокруг ее шеи и волочилась следом. Она прошла так близко, что ее одежда соприкоснулась с моим рукавом.

Я удивленно моргнул. Я уже встречал ее, до того, как познакомился с Натори. Я обернулся посмотреть на нее:

– Привет, – не успев сказать это, я вздрогнул. Многие духи не любили людей, которые могли их видеть.

Она мельком взглянула на меня, но не остановилась.

Я тяжело вздохнул, затем продолжил свой путь домой. Мне много чего нужно было выучить.

Проснувшись от звона будильника, я спихнул на пол Нянко, устроившегося на моем животе, и потянулся выключить мерзкую дребезжащую вещь. Я упал обратно на матрас. Начиналось субботнее утро, и впереди меня ожидали четыре теста. День явно не задался.

Раздался стук в дверь, потом знакомый женский голос произнес:

– Такаши?

Я сел:

– Я уже проснулся, Токо.

– Хорошо! Я приготовила блинчики. Спускайся поскорее.

– Да, мэм. – Свернув футон, я положил его в шкаф вместе с одеялом и подушками. Затем направился в ванную чистить зубы и приводить себя в порядок. Вернувшись в комнату, я надел школьную форму, взял сумку с книгами и споткнулся о спящего кота.

Судя по запаху саке, которым он буквально пропитался, он не спал. Он был в отключке. Видимо, после того, как я лег спать, он отправился пьянствовать.

С хитрой улыбкой я прошептал ему на ухо:

– Ммм… Токо приготовила блинчики, и они все достанутся мне.

Глаза Нянко распахнулись:

– Блинчики? – Он вскочил на крошечные лапки и зарычал, ставя шерсть дыбом. – Ты не получишь мои блинчики!

Я усмехнулся:

– Правда? – Я повернулся и кинулся по коридору.

С громогласным рыком Нянко погнался за мной.

Я спустился по лестнице так быстро, как смог, цепляясь за перила.

Нянко воспользовался возможностью меня обогнать, молниеносно скатившись вниз и повернув налево в кухню.

– Мои блинчики! Мои! Мои! Мои!

Улыбаясь, я преодолел последнюю ступеньку и последовал за ним.

Может, день будет не таким уж плохим?

Четыре часа спустя я вручил учителю последний тест – по японской литературе. Предмет мне нравился, и я был уверен, что написал тест неплохо, хотя вряд ли на самый высший бал. Я был хорошим учеником, но не отличником.

Учитель рассеянно кивнул и помахал мне рукой, не отрываясь от проверки работ. Надев пальто и шарф, с сумкой с учебниками на плече и коробкой с обедом в руках, я вышел из школы. Нянко встретил меня в высокой траве перед школой:

– Как насчет того, чтобы пообедать в парке?

Это было неплохой идеей. Погода была прохладной, но солнце еще грело. Я поднял брови:

– О, а ты принес с собой обед?

– Не жадничай, Нацуме. – Нянко задрал нос и отвернулся. – Токо приготовила эту жареную рыбу для меня, и ты это знаешь.

– В самом деле? – Я не торопясь шел по мосту к парку. – Я мог бы поклясться, что слышал, как она сказала: «Обязательно съешь всю рыбу, Нацуме. Чтобы твои кости были крепкими».

Нянко с трудом взобрался на мое плечо и прошипел:

– Она не говорила ничего подобного. Она сказала… – Его голос стал высоким. – Обязательно поделись с Нянко!

Я подавил улыбку. Дразнить кота всегда было весело:

– Ты уверен, что ты это слышал? Я мог бы поклясться, что ты в это время был на кухне, поедал блинчики.

Кот выплюнул:

– Нет, я не был!

– А по-моему, был.

– Не был!

Мы спорили до самого парка. Деревья были покрыты огнем и золотом - потрясающая картина осени. Правда, вокруг было полно народу, пришедшего полюбоваться листьями.

Нянко спрыгнул с моего плеча и поковылял к главной аллее.

Я мог бы оставить его без присмотра, но обычно это ничем хорошим не заканчивалось, так что я последовал за ним.

Кот внезапно повернул налево и запрыгнул на лавочку под огромным развесистым кленом. Дерево было очень красивым – и ярким. Казалось, каждый лист окунули в кроваво-красную краску.

Я нахмурился. Не было ничего необычного в том, что он выбрал лавочку под самым большим и ярким деревом. Необычным был тот факт, что он решил присесть в таком людном месте. Нянко не любил людей. Он и себе подобных с трудом переносил.

Его крохотный рот внезапно расползся в широкой и явно фальшивой улыбке.

Я подозрительно сощурил глаза:

– Что ты задумал?

Его ухмылка исчезла, он сделал большие глаза и тихо мяукнул.

Я отступил. Он что, старался быть … милым?

– Не делай этого! Это жутко.

Он перестал таращить глаза, обиженно фыркнул и похлопал лапой сиденье рядом с собой. Я вздохнул и присел рядом с ним. Я понятия не имел, почему он решил усесться у всех на виду, но я подозревал, что у него были на то причины. Я открыл коробку с обедом и передал ему рыбу.

Несмотря на небольшую потасовку из-за последней рыбки, обед завершился довольно быстро. Честно говоря, я съел все до последнего зернышка риса, и сейчас тщательно высматривал, не осталось ли чего еще.

Нянко хитро на меня посмотрел. Он сказал тихим, но глубоким голосом (почти как Мадара):

– Ты голоден, Нацуме?

Что-то в его тоне послало волну жара к моим щекам. Я отвел глаза, закрывая коробку:

– Я никогда не наемся стряпней Токо.

Шквал женских оханий разразился на другом конце аллеи. Я из любопытства посмотрел в ту сторону.

Окруженный женщинами и почти видимыми блестками, освещенный солнечным лучом, там стоял Натори.

Я застыл и заставил себя расслабиться. Он больше не мог на меня влиять. Я мог уйти в любой момент. Несмотря на это, я опустил руку и погладил Нянко, просто убедиться, что он на месте.

Нянко тихо рассмеялся и поджал лапы, сужая глаза.

Натори скользнул по мне взглядом. Он замер, его глаза расширились, потом он посмотрел на меня снова. Судорожный вдох. Он замахал рукой, стараясь перекричать своих фанатов.

– Эй! Нацуме!

Я кивнул ему, но остался на месте. Я не собирался к нему приближаться. Если ему так хочется пообщаться – пусть придет сам.

Легче сказать, чем сделать. Без своей обычной маскировки – шляпы и очков – Натори моментально собирал вокруг себя толпу. Попытки вежливо пробраться мимо людей заняли у него немало времени.

Я не мог удержаться от улыбки при виде его дилеммы:

– Боже, этот человек просто не может не создавать проблем.

В конце концов, Натори добрался до моей скамейки и склонился ко мне:

– Итак, Нацуме…

Несмотря на то, что мое сердце готово было выскочить из груди, я спокойно улыбнулся:

– Натори.

Его глаза слегка сузились:

– Я искал тебя.

В этот момент я понял, что я не боялся Натори, я был зол на него. Удивительно, как страх и гнев могли быть так похожи. Я улыбнулся шире:

– О, я знаю. Я был немного… – Я встал и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Занят.

Глаза Натори расширились, он опять улыбнулся, еще ярче:

– Ты и раньше был милым, но сейчас ты выглядишь просто потрясающе…

Я улыбнулся шире:

– Здоровым?

Он радостно кивнул:

– О да…

– Сытым?

Его улыбка застыла, глаза сузились.

_Бинго._ Мадара был прав. Ублюдок мной питался. Моя улыбка исчезла:

– Я же говорил, что сломаю ее. – Мои глаза сузились. – И на твоем месте я бы ничего подобного больше не пробовал.

Я решил посмотреть на его реакцию. Натори снова улыбнулся, но теперь его улыбка была хитрой:

– Это же не угроза, правда?

Я ответил ему лукавой улыбкой:

– Скорее, обещание.

Его улыбка снова исчезла:

– Мое предложение ученичества все еще действительно.

Я скрестил руки на груди:

– Это ученичество сильно связывает. – Я поднял брови. – Или правильнее сказать привязывает?

Натори сжал кулаки:

– Не обязательно! Я просто!.. – Он вздрогнул и отвернулся.

Я опустил руки и тихо спросил:

– Просто … что?

– Устал. – Он закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Его руки безвольно упали. – Устал быть… – Его голос понизился до тихого шепота. – Один.

Я вздохнул:

– Поверь, я знаю, каково это.

Натори посмотрел на меня с кислой улыбкой:

– Правда?

Я смерил его взглядом:

– На данный момент я живу с чужими людьми, потому что никто из моих родственников не хочет жить с жутковатым ребенком. Я на два года старше своих одноклассников потому, что мне пришлось повторить два года средней школы. Меня так часто передавали из рук в руки, что у меня просто не хватало времени сдать экзамены в старшую школу. – Я поднял подбородок. – Последние несколько лет – самый долгий срок, который я провел в одном месте с тех пор, как я себя помню.

Натори нахмурился и вздохнул. Он улыбнулся, но уже не так ярко – или хитро:

– Думаю, ты действительно понимаешь.

Я слабо улыбнулся:

– Я не против дружбы с тобой, но что-то большее… Мне нужно подумать. – Моя улыбка исчезла. – Ты не слишком надежен.

Натори драматически вздрогнул:

– Полагаю, я заслужил это.

Я поднял подбородок:

– Ты _полагаешь_? – Я упер руки в бедра. – Что, есть какие-то _сомнения_?

Глаза Натори расширились, ресницы стали влажными от непролитых слез. Он сцепил руки перед собой, просто воплощенная искренность:

– Пожалуйста, дай мне шанс завоевать твое доверие, Нацуме?

Я уставился на него. _Щенячий взгляд? _Я закатил глаза. _Чертов актер…_

– Для начала прекрати притворяться.

Натори насупился. Я не смог сдержать улыбки:

– Намного лучше.

Натори качнулся с пятки на носок и кивнул:

– Хорошо. – Он протянул руку. – Друзья?

Я потянулся, чтобы пожать его руку. Нянко прыгнул с лавки, сбивая мою руку. Он одарил меня сердитым взглядом, в котором легко читалось «Не прикасайся к нему».

Натори уставился на круглого трехцветного кота и придушенно засмеялся:

– О боже, он просто невероятен. – Он наклонился, пристально вглядываясь в Нянко. – _Что_ он такое?

Я сердито взглянул на Нянко:

– Он… Ммм… Мой кот.

Натори опустился на одно колено, чтобы получше рассмотреть Нянко:

– Это _кот_? – Он расхохотался.

_Как глупо._ Конечно, Натори видел, чем Нянко _не_ являлся. Меня внезапно кольнуло чувство вины. Я только что читал Натори лекцию о доверии, а теперь сам ему лгу. Я выдохнул:

– Не совсем. Нянко на самом деле не кот.

Смех Натори перешел в улыбку:

– Понятно. Спасибо. – Он протянул руку, чтобы погладить Нянко. – Какой у тебя милый слуга.

Нянко оскалил крошечные клыки, его шерсть встала дыбом. С громким рыком, он взвился с земли и попал Натори головой в подбородок:

– Я не слуга, тупица, я его _учитель_!

Натори был повержен. Он посмотрел в небо, потом медленно сел, потирая подбородок. Я фыркнул. Так ему и надо.

Из внезапно налетевшего ветра соткалась фигура кучерявой рогатой женщины-духа с повязкой на глазах. Она накинулась на Нянко с ногтями:

– Как ты _посмел_ коснуться моего господина, жирный котяра!

Нянко встал на крохотные задние лапки и замахнулся своими острыми, как бритва, коготками:

– И что ты сделаешь, овца?

Шипя и крича, они накинулись друг на друга, начиная потасовку прямо посреди людного парка.

Я бросился между ними, опуская кулаки им на головы:

– Прекратите!

Оба духа упали. Натори смотрел на меня широко раскрытыми глазами:

– Это было мощно…

– Да ... – Я потряс рукой, мои костяшки болели от соприкосновения с головой Нянко. – Это всегда срабатывает.

Натори неопределенно улыбнулся:

– Да, срабатывает. – Его голос упал до почти неслышного шепота. – Когда _ты_ это делаешь.


	20. Chapter 20

**Глава 20.**

Нянко и рогатая женщина-дух катались по земле, постанывая и держась за синяки на лбах. Я абсолютно не чувствовал себя виноватым.

Натори наконец-то поднялся с земли и подошел ко мне:

– Я собираюсь провести экзорцизм завтра в полдень. Хочешь помочь мне, или просто прийти посмотреть?

Я прищурился:

– Я не говорил, что согласен быть твоим учеником.

Натори поднял руки и отступил:

– Я ничего не навязываю. Я просто подумал, может, тебе будет интересно увидеть, как проходит экзорцизм.

В моей душе зажглось подозрение, я сжал кулаки:

– Если это какая-то дурацкая ловушка…

Натори заметил мою реакцию и замахал руками:

– Нет! Все абсолютно законно! На самом деле, это и есть причина, по которой я приехал в этот город.

Я скрестил руки на груди:

– Для начала я хочу узнать об этом побольше.

Натори кивнул и улыбнулся:

– Я буду счастлив тебя просветить. – Его улыбка померкла. – Но вся информация…

Он отвел взгляд. – В моем номере в гостинице. – Он робко улыбнулся.

– Если ты не против зайти?

Это было почти похоже на вину. Не сводя глаз с Натори, я позвал:

– Нянко, мы уходим.

Натори слегка нахмурился:

– Ты берешь своего?..

– Кота. – Я криво улыбнулся. – Так его видят окружающие.

Натори нахмурился, глядя на стонущего Нянко:

– Не понимаю, как это возможно.

Я вздохнул:

– Я тоже. – Покачал головой и пожал плечами. – Но легче просто позволить им думать то, что они хотят.

Нянко запрыгнул ко мне на спину, потом переполз на плечо:

– Ой... – Он потер голову лапой. – Обязательно было так сильно, Нацуме?

Я хмуро на него посмотрел:

– Обязательно было начинать драку в людном месте?

Нянко отвел взгляд:

– Итак, куда мы идем?

Я спокойно посмотрел на Натори:

– В гостиницу к Натори. Он планирует экзорцизм и хочет, чтобы я ему помог.

Нянко поднял голову:

– Звучит интересно, – он царственно махнул лапой Натори. – Веди, мальчишка.

Я снова следовал за Натори в его традиционно-японский номер в гостинице над кафе. Но уже по другой причине и при других обстоятельствах. И я был далеко не беззащитен.

Разувшись и повесив свое пальто на крючок, Натори демонстративно закрыл дверь в спальню. Я снял обувь и пальто и сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

Натори прошел через комнату к низкому черному столику. Он опустился на подушку спиной к закрытым окнам и начал раскладывать бумаги и карты.

Я уселся на подушку напротив него. Я ни в коем случае не собирался сидеть рядом с ним.

Все еще ноя из-за шишки на голове, Нянко сел справа от меня.

Появились оба духа, которых я видел с Натори. Они чинно уселись по обе стороны от него, длинноволосая слева, рогатая справа.

Натори нацепил на нос очки и улыбнулся:

– Для начала, представимся. – Он кивнул вправо. – Это Сасаго.

Он кивнул влево.

– Это Урихиме. Они – духи, связанные со мной.

Я вздрогнул при слове "связанные", но почти незаметно.

Натори вытянул местную карту и постучал по ней пальцем:

– Мы жили в селении Сасаки, это недалеко отсюда. – Он потянулся за аккуратно исписанными листами бумаги. – Сейчас я выполняю просьбу одной пожилой пары. Их склад не открывался уже несколько десятилетий из-за слухов о том, что любой открывший его будет проклят. К несчастью, для них наступили тяжелые времена, и они были вынуждены пригласить ростовщика для оценки имущества на складе. – Натори указал на другое место на карте.

Название указанной улицы было смутно знакомым:

– Хозяин открыл склад, ростовщик вошел внутрь, чтобы оценить товар. С тех пор его мучают кошмары и преследуют неудачи, включая довольно опасные случаи.

Я нахмурился:

– Ты уверен, что в этом виноват дух?

Натри махнул рукой, указывая на своих духов:

– Судя по тому, что они нашли, да. – Он поставил локти на карту, разложенную на столе, и оперся подбородком на ладони. – Видимо, во время последней войны, когда семья спрятала в складе все самое ценное, там поселился дух и отказался впускать кого бы то ни было. Из-за этого у семьи было много проблем.

Он покачал головой.

– От духов всегда много проблем.

Я выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди:

– Возможно, но мы же обычно не знаем причин их поступков.

Натори поднял брови, потом усмехнулся:

– Как мило ... Ты на стороне духов?

Я сердито на него посмотрел:

– Если тебе нравится так думать.

Натори покачал головой и усмехнулся, поправляя очки. Я нахмурился:

– Натори, у тебя действительно такое плохое зрение?

Он моргнул:

– Что? Ах, это. – Он постучал пальцем по оправе. – Они не настоящие. Обычное стекло.

Он улыбнулся.

– Гораздо легче видеть духов через стекло или в зеркале, чем невооруженным глазом.

Внезапно кое-что другое привлекло мое внимание.

Ящерица, живущая на теле Натори, скользнула из рукава. Она спустилась по руке, обвила запястье, укусила свой хвост и замерла.

_Похоже на браслет..._ Мои губы тронула улыбка.

– Я впервые вижу тебя с такой улыбкой, – лицо Натори смягчила улыбка, которую нельзя было назвать ни хитрой, ни фальшивой, скорее просто веселой. – Похоже, от этой метки есть хоть какая-то польза.

Он откинулся на спинку сидения, его лицо осветила добрая улыбка.

– Ты и правда хороший мальчик, просто хороший мальчик.

Я чуть не рассмеялся:

– Вот как?

– В этом нет ничего постыдного, – Он погладил меня по голове.

Нянко пристально посмотрел на него, но позволил физический контакт.

Возможно, умиляться метке Натори было немного грубо с моей стороны, – эта штука, возможно, питалась его жизненными силами – но зато я впервые увидел его настоящую улыбку. Это дало мне шанс увидеть настоящее лицо под маской одиночества, страха – и контроля.

Это было приятно.

Вскоре после этого, я поднялся на ноги:

– Мне пора. Они будут волноваться, если я задержусь. – Я повернулся к двери за пальто и ботинками.

Натори не попытался меня остановить, не стал предлагать остаться подольше. Вместо этого он встал и надел пальто:

– Я провожу тебя до парка.

По дороге через город Натори рассказывал о своей работе экзорциста, о духах, которых он видел, о местах, где он побывал. В парке мы решили пойти по заброшенной дорожке, и он продолжал болтать. Он поднял большую ветку без всякой видимой причины, и размахивал ею, как ребенок.

На этот раз, я чувствовала себя совершенно непринужденно в его компании.

– В любом случае ... – Он резко протянул мне листок бумаги. – Я буду ждать тебя завтра на складе. Вот адрес.

Я посмотрел на него и нахмурился:

– Я не соглашался помогать тебе.

Натори закатил глаза:

– Я и не заставляю тебя помогать. Можешь просто прийти посмотреть, если хочешь. – Он сладко улыбнулся. – Но мне было бы очень приятно, если бы ты помог хоть немного.

Ветер завывал в деревьях.

– Нацуме… Нацуме… – Я почувствовал колебания силы.

Каждый волос на моем теле встал дыбом. Что бы это ни было, оно было большим, и оно приближалось.

– Нацуме… Отдай мне Тетрадь Друзей…

Я посмотрел в чащу справа от меня. Там определенно что-то было, и оно быстро двигалось. Я взглянул на Натори. Если я сейчас не уйду, он будет втянут в мои неприятности. Я растянул губы в улыбке:

– Ну, я пойду! – Я резко развернулся влево, намереваясь скрыться среди деревьев.

Натори схватил меня за руку:

– Стой! От меня такие вещи можно не скрывать!

Остановившись, я посмотрел на него. Он держал в руке палку, на которую была наколота сутра. Внезапно огромный черноволосый дух выскочил из кустов, протягивая ко мне руки:

– Нацуме!.. Нацуме!..

Натори воткнул палку в левый глаз духа – улыбаясь.

Брызнула кровь. Дух закричал.

Звук пронзил меня насквозь, почти остановив мое сердце. Дух испытывал боль – настоящую, ужасную, мучительную _боль._

Все еще улыбаясь, Натори перехватил палку обеими руками и занес ее для следующего удара:

– Стой! – Я бросился к Натори. – Достаточно!

Дух воспользовался моментом и сбежал обратно в лес. Он плакал и держался за глаз.

Натори посмотрел на меня с самой мерзкой, холодной, ужасной улыбкой, которую я когда-либо видел:

– Почему? – Его голос практически замораживал воздух. – Он на тебя напал, не так ли?

Я оскалился и закричал:

– Я сказал – хватит!

Все с той же ледяной улыбкой на лице, Натори посмотрел на меня невидящими глазами:

– Ты слишком мягок. Нельзя позволять этим существам нападать на людей, верно?

_Людей? _Преследовали меня и только меня, и не без причины. Во мне вскипела белая ярость:

– Так вот как ты изгоняешь духов?

Ледяная улыбка Натори не дрогнула:

– Но ты же их видишь? Учитывая, как духи мешают твоей жизни, ты должен понимать, почему…

Внезапно я подумал, а был ли это настоящий Натори – под всеми этими фальшивыми блестками и солнечными лучами, под одиночеством и необходимостью все контролировать – замороженный ненавистью?

Меня просто трясло от злости. То, что он сделал со мной, было очень эгоистично, но это… Это было просто жестоко. Это было варварство. Я выкрикнул прямо ему в лицо:

– Да, я могу их видеть! И слышать тоже могу! – Я указал на окровавленную палку. – Если ты вот так проводишь свои экзорцизмы, я не могу тебе помогать! Я не стану тебе помогать!

Глаза Натори расширились от удивления. Его ледяная улыбка треснула и растаяла.

Из меня как будто выпустили пар. Я тихо сказал:

– Рано или поздно ненависть тебя погубит. Ненависть может породить только еще большую ненависть. – Я посмотрел в сторону, несколько смущенный своим порывом – Во всяком случае, я так думаю.

Я кинул взгляд на Натори. Холод ушел из его черт. Он выглядел почти … потерянным, брошенным.

Несмотря на все мои усилия, мое сердце сочувственно сжалось. Видимо, он думал, – был убежден – что то, что он делал, было правильно.

Но ведь это не так! Неправильно причинять боль просто так – никому! Я не собирался извиняться или забирать свои слова назад. Разумно это или нет, но я в это верил.

Но мне не хотелось видеть чьи-то страдания, даже его.

Я взял Натори за руку и посмотрел ему в глаза:

– Спасибо за помощь, – и ушел. Нянко ковылял рядом. Натори остался стоять в одиночестве посреди аллеи.

Я чувствовал такую … пустоту.

Я, наконец, встретил человека, который видел вещи, которые видел я, знал то же, что и я, жил в двух мирах, не принадлежа ни одному из них, и я совсем не мог его понять.

Нянко пыхтел рядом:

– Как только он прикоснулся ко мне, я понял, что он ненавидит нас, духов. Я это почувствовал.

_Нас?_ Включало ли это меня? Я почти улыбнулся, но мысль, что Натори может считать меня духом, меня огорчила. Это означало бы, что он меня ненавидит.

Нянко посмотрел на меня краем глаза:

– Готов поспорить, что духи изрядно его потрепали за прошедшие годы.

Это заставило меня задуматься. Ждет ли меня в результате то же самое – холод, ненависть?

Боже, я надеюсь, что нет.


	21. Chapter 21

**Глава 21**

Пока я шел домой, садящееся солнце успело окрасить небо синими и лиловыми кровоподтеками. Моя тень на белой стене была высокой и такой же кровавой. Это идеально соответствовало моему настроению. Мое сердце болело, как от удара.

Нянко молча трусил рядом.

Натори ненавидел духов. Ненавидел так сильно, что изо всех сил старался причинить им вред. Я понимал, что их можно бояться. Понимал, что можно обороняться. Многие духи выглядели просто жутко, и могли быть весьма опасными, если их спровоцировать, но … ненавидеть их? Этого я понять не мог. Я встречал немало людей – самых обычных людей, которые были не менее жуткими и опасными и, к тому же, гораздо менее честными, чем любой дух.

Кто знает, какие ужасные вещи Натори сделает с духом, которого он собирается изгнать.

Тяжело вздохнув, я повернул за угол – и споткнулся. Вздрогнув, я посмотрел вниз. Толстая веревка лежала посреди тротуара. Я посмотрел назад и обнаружил, что она пересекает улицу и заворачивает за угол. Заинтересовавшись, я поднял веревку и подергал в разные стороны.

– Перестань, мальчишка! – Голос был злой и женский.

Вздрогнув, я обернулся.

На расстоянии вытянутой руки от меня стояла потрепанная женщина-дух в одноглазой рогатой маске, которую я уже дважды видел. Веревка была завязана вокруг ее шеи. Я отпустил веревку так быстро, как будто она горела, и поднял руки, извиняясь:

– Извините! Я не знал!

Дух надулась и скрестила руки на довольно плоской груди:

– Вот теперь знаешь. Больше так не делай!

Я опустил голову:

– Да, мэм. Мне, правда, очень жаль, мэм.

Она повернулась ко мне спиной и направилась обратно, волоча за собой веревку.

Во мне загорелось любопытство, и я последовал за ней. Кто ее привязал? К чему она привязана? Мог ли я как-то ей помочь? Было ли ее имя в Тетради Друзей? Мой взгляд зацепился за размотанные бинты, свисающие с ее руки:

– Меня беспокоит ваша повязка. Можно, я помогу? Пожалуйста.

Она остановилась, потом вздохнула, опуская плечи:

– Хорошо. Что угодно, только бы ты отцепился.

Постукивая деревянными сандалиями, она направилась к ступеням у широких ворот. Ворота вели во двор, окружающий нечто, похожее на старый заброшенный склад. Устало вздохнув, она села на верхнюю ступеньку. Веревка, обвивающая ее шею, была привязана к старому черному железному ножу, кунаю, который был вогнан глубоко в дерево. На дереве вокруг ножа виднелись старые глубокие царапины.

Я нахмурился, глядя на узел:

– Кто вас привязал?

Она подняла подбородок и принюхалась:

– О, ты пахнешь так же, как и тот ребенок.

Я моргнул:

– Какой ребенок? – Ее привязал ребенок?

– Сядь. – Она похлопала рукой по ступеням рядом с собой. – Перебинтуй побыстрее и оставь меня в покое.

Она подняла руку с бинтами. Я присел рядом с ней и, взяв ее за руку, начал разматывать бинты. Ее ладонь была теплой.

– Давным-давно...

Я посмотрел на нее:

– А?

Она махнула рукой, приказывая мне продолжать работать.

Я кивнул и вернулся к разматыванию бинтов.

– Когда-то давно, я была хранителем гор. Меня поймал колдун и привязал этой веревкой к воротам. Затем он приказал мне охранять дом и накладывать проклятье на любого, кто войдет в склад.

Я уставился на нее:

– Вы здесь уже так долго?..

Дух покачала головой и махнула рукой:

– В общем, недавно кто-то вошел в склад, и мне пришлось ходить туда-сюда, чтобы наложить проклятие.

Я кивнул. Я не слишком понимал, зачем ей ходить взад-вперед, чтобы кого-то проклясть, но мне казалось нужным согласиться:

– И именно поэтому я все время на вас натыкаюсь.

Она нахмурилась:

– Ты хотел сказать, «надоедаю вам».

Я опустил взгляд, рассматривая то, что было в моей руке. Я наконец-то закончил разматывать бинты. Зрелище было неприятным. Ее ногти были сломаны, нет, разбиты и расколоты. Пальцы были покрыты толстыми шрамами от порезов, которые явно доходили до костей. Я посмотрел на глубокие царапины на воротах. Неужели она пыталась выцарапать свою свободу? Я вытащил из сумки аптечку и достал оттуда чистые бинты.

Да, в моей сумке всегда есть аптечка. Учитывая, что за мной постоянно гоняются духи, было бы глупо ее не иметь. Вы не поверите, сколько пластыря уходит только на царапины от бега через кусты.

Она вздохнула:

– Если я не буду насылать проклятия, веревка будет сжиматься, пока не отрежет мне голову.

Я застыл. Так это сделал человек – охотился за ней, поймал ее и привязал здесь под угрозой обезглавливания? _Человек,_ а не дух? То, как со мной поступил Натори теперь казалось… ласковым.

– Раньше я пыталась сбежать. – Ее плечи опустились. – В конце концов, я сдалась … просто сидела здесь, одна. Шли годы. Много-много лет… А потом однажды весной ко мне подошел мальчик. Он видел меня, как и ты. Это он перевязал мне руку.

Ее лицо скрывала маска, так что я не мог видеть, улыбалась ли она, но улыбка пряталась в нежном тоне ее голоса – грустная улыбка.

Я завязал концы бинта:

– Все, готово.

Она рассматривала руку, которую я только что перебинтовал:

– Когда снова открыли склад, моей первой мыслью было просто отказаться и позволить веревке меня обезглавить, покончить с этим всем раз и навсегда. – Я поежился. Самоубийство…

– Но судьба жестока. – Она усмехнулась и пошевелила пальцами, проверяя повязку. – Этот мальчик вернулся, уже как экзорцист.

Я резко вдохнул. Она имела ввиду Натори? О боже, нет… Учитывая то, как он ненавидит духов, он ее просто уничтожит.

Она посмотрела на заходящее солнце:

– Поскольку это он, я не против экзорцизма. Я буду счастлива принести себя в жертву, чтобы дать ему немного престижа. – Она повернула ко мне забинтованную ладонь. – Это самое малое, что могут сделать, чтобы поблагодарить его за доброту.

Ее голос казался почти … счастливым.

Я _не мог_ позволить Натори ее уничтожить. Я встал и поклонился ей:

– Спасибо, что позволили помочь.

Она махнула рукой:

– Иди уже отсюда, мальчик.

Я вышел за ворота и повернул обратно.

Нянко внезапно встал передо мной:

– Эй! Дом в другой стороне, Нацуме!

Я зашагал шире:

– Я должен вернуться и сказать Натори, что он не может проводить этот экзорцизм. Он не знает, что именно он собирается сделать – кого он собирается…

Нянко преградил мне путь:

– Нацуме, стой! Тебе сейчас туда нельзя!

Я отмахнулся:

– Я не могу позволить Натори…

– Я сказал, стой! – Нянко с силой боднул меня в живот.

Мне стало нечем дышать, колени подогнулись. Пытаясь вдохнуть, я оперся о стену слева. Я с трудом выдавил:

– Нянко, что?..

Я почувствовал вспышку энергии и в следующий миг увидел перед собой Мадару в его огромной белой форме:

– Глупый мальчишка! – Рыкнул он и, щелкнув челюстями, схватил меня за воротник пальто.

– Эй! Отпусти!.. – Я пытался бороться, но не мог толком до него дотянуться.

Он дернул головой, поднимая меня в воздух. Потом он взлетел. Спустя несколько леденящих кровь секунд он опустился в лесу за домом Фудживара. Он разжал челюсти, позволяя мне упасть на землю, и сразу же прижал меня к покрытой листьями земле гигантской лапой:

– Нацуме, ты просто не можешь идти к этому колдуну в таком состоянии.

Я извернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него:

– В каком состоянии?

Огромная морда Мадары склонилась к моему лицу, и он тихо сказал:

– Ты голоден. Если пойдешь к нему сейчас, он легко тебя свяжет.

Я моргнул в недоумении:

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я подождал до ужина?

Мадара фыркнул:

– Голоден не в этом смысле. – Еще одна вспышка, и вот к земле меня прижимает не огромная лапа, а тело высокого, мускулистого, бледного мужчины с собачьими ушами, золотыми глазами и безумно длинными белыми волосами. Его красно-золотые одежды накрыли нас обоих. Еще был длинный белый хвост, но это неважно. Он перевернул меня на спину, опустил голову и накрыл мои губы своими.

Я чувствовал вкус синего огня на его губах. Практически мгновенно мои руки обвили его шею, а мой язык ворвался в его рот, умоляя о большем. Мое тело согрелось так быстро, что все мысли просто испарились. Тепло скапливалось внизу живота, заполняя мой член, заставляя меня стонать от боли. Я сцепил ноги у него за спиной и выгнулся, пытаясь прижаться к его животу.

Руки Мадары обхватили меня, когтистые пальцы впились в пальто. Он потерся полувставшим членом о мою промежность и застонал мне в рот:

– Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя прямо здесь, в кустах?

_Взял … здесь?_ Внезапно меня накрыло осознание того, где, что и с кем я делаю. Я застыл в шоке.

– Что?.. – Вскрикнув, я отпустил Мадару и попытался сесть. – Что произошло?

Я потер губы тыльной стороной руки.

Скрестив ноги под собой, Мадара сел и облизнул губы:

– Я же сказал, что ты голоден.

А, такой голод. Я нахмурился в замешательстве:

– Но ведь вчера я?.. – Я захлопнул рот, не произнеся окончания фразы – о том, что я уже … занимался этим с Канаме.

– Ты… что? – Мадара откинулся назад. – Позволил мелкому Тануме себя трахнуть?

Мое лицо горело. Это что, было настолько очевидно?

Мадара закатил глаза:

– Да ладно, все равно ты от моего носа ничего не скроешь.

Он что, пытался сказать, что я воняю? Мое лицо загорелось еще сильнее, и я склонил голову. И наткнулся взглядом на красноречивую выпуклость под его одеждой:

– Нам обязательно об этом говорить? – Я не ныл. Правда.

Мадара вздохнул:

– Нацуме, ты, кажется, не понимаешь, что сын слепого священника – всего лишь человек.

Всего лишь человек?.. Я сглотнул, но комок в горле никуда не девался. Я едва смог выдавить из себя:

– Ты пытаешься сказать, что его… недостаточно?

Мадара приподнял одно плечо:

– Он лучше, чем большинство людей, которых я видел, но его возможности … ограничены. – Он наклонился вперед и схватил меня за подбородок, вынуждая меня посмотреть в его нечеловеческие золотые глаза. – Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду?

Я кивнул. У меня были… аппетиты, которые он не мог удовлетворить. Канаме был человеком, а я… не совсем. Существовала линия между мной и всеми остальными – и людьми, и духами. Я был и тем, и другим, и одновременно не принадлежал полностью ни к одному из миров. Мадара, видимо, не этого добивался, но я почувствовал себя отрезанным, брошенным – одиноким.

Мадара вздохнул:

– Нацуме… – Он наклонился, прикасаясь своим лбом к моему. – Ты не одинок.

Я смотрел на него, разинув рот. Он что, мысли мои читал? Мадара засмеялся и потрепал меня по отросшим волосам:

– У тебя на лице все написано.

Я вздрогнул и отвернулся.

– Нацуме… – Голос Мадары стал глубоким и рокочущим.

Я бросил на него взгляд сквозь бахрому волос.

Полуприкрыв горящие золотые глаза, он поймал мое лицо когтистыми руками и прижался своими губами к моим.

Я чувствовал вкус синего огня на его губах, и я его хотел, так сильно хотел. Я обхватил его запястья и начал посасывать его язык. У меня вырвался жалобный стон. Мадара был рад моему энтузиазму. Его довольные стоны посылали импульсы прямо в мой член.

Мое тело подрагивало, одних поцелуев было уже недостаточно. Левая рука Мадары скользнула к моему затылку, он легко поцеловал меня в бровь. Другая рука спустилась, поглаживая мое плечо, к запястью. Он нежно, но твердо направлял мою руку, пока мои пальцы не наткнулись на его возбужденный член.

Я не смог сдержаться и сомкнул пальцы вокруг горячего твердого органа. Мой взгляд опустился к его паху и члену, который я сжимал. На головке поблескивала капля смазки. Мой рот заполнился слюной, я облизнулся. Выглядело... аппетитно.

Он надавил мне на затылок, побуждая меня опустить голову. Я приблизился к его члену и слизнул блестящую каплю. Мадара резко втянул воздух.

Синее пламя плясало у меня на языке, голод скручивал внутренности. В мозгу осталась одна мысль: «Еще, еще». Я всосал горячую головку и начал ласкать шелковистую кожу языком. Я наклонился вперед всем телом, опираясь на руки, и расположился поудобнее между его коленей, стараясь взять его в рот поглубже.

Мадара застонал и откинулся назад, шире разводя ноги.

Я сосал, как будто он был сладостью, которой я не мог насытиться, потом взял его глубоко в рот, с энтузиазмом поднимая и опуская голову. Мой рот так заполнился слюной, что она покрыла член полностью. Звуки, которые я издавал, были непристойно влажными – и мне было плевать. Потребность заставить его кончить в мой рот была такой всепоглощающей, что я не заметил, как начал ласкать рукой те части, которые не помещались в рот.

Дыхание Мадары сбилось, и он застонал. Мышцы его бедер начали напрягаться под моими пальцами. Он начал двигать бедрами, стараясь проникнуть в мой рот глубже.

Мое горло спазматически сжалось вокруг него, и я почти задохнулся, но необходимость впустить его, выпить его до капли, помогла мне дождаться, когда он двинется назад, чтобы я мог вдохнуть. На самом деле, мне стало даже немного обидно, что я не могу принять его полностью.

Мадара тихо выдохнул:

– Уже почти... – Его большая ладонь обхватила мой затылок.

Я воспринял это как одобрение и постарался сосать сильнее, впускать его глубже.

Его пальцы сжали мои волосы, пока он продолжал подаваться вперед, трахая мой рот. Он громко застонал.

Внезапно, что-то густое и влажное наполнило мой рот, мое горло, практически заставляя меня задохнуться. Я сглотнул так быстро, как позволяло дыхание, потом еще и еще. Мой живот заполнился обжигающим синим пламенем, согревавшим тело. Наконец, это закончилось. Я проглотил все до капли и слегка пососал его член напоследок.

Мадара со стоном упал на траву.

Я сел и вытер рот тыльной стороной руки. Не задумываясь, я начал слизывать жидкость, оставшуюся у меня между пальцев. Не обманывайтесь, это точно не было самым вкусным из того, что я пробовал, но ничто не могло сравниться с пьянящей силой, которой оно было наполнено.

Мадара опять застонал и улыбнулся мне, прикрывая горящие глаза:

– Ты хоть представляешь, как возбуждающе ты выглядишь, слизывая мою сперму с пальцев?

Я застыл в середине движения. Я медленно опустил руку, чтобы вытереть ее о пальто. Мое лицо горело, и я отвернулся.

Мадара сел и фыркнул:

– Это был комплимент, идиот.

Я не мог на него смотреть. Я не знал, что ему сказать. Я только что ему отсосал практически на заднем дворе Фудживара, и ни разу не возмутился. У меня даже не было предлога или оправдания в виде печати Натори. Что еще хуже, мой член практически болел от необходимости кончить.

Разве там, в горах, мы не должны были как-то это исправить?

Мадара превратился обратно в Нянко и поковылял к дому:

– Давай уже, идем внутрь.

Сжимая одной рукой пальто так, чтобы оно прикрывало мою эрекцию, я последовал за ним сквозь деревья. Все-таки моя первая мысль была верной. День был отстойным.


	22. Chapter 22

**Глава 22**

Я обошел дом Фудживара и обнаружил, что парадная дверь заперта. На двери висела записка:

_[__i__]Такаши,_

_Я ушла на субботнюю распродажу в продуктовом магазине Химавари. Я оставила закуски для тебя на столе. Увидимся через несколько часов._

_Токо__[/__i__]_

Бесконечно благодарный за то, что мне не придется волноваться о том, что Токо заметит мое … состояние, я достал из рюкзака ключ и вошел. Я отчаянно хотел просто подняться наверх и забыть обо всем, что сегодня случилось.

Узнать о том, что Натори ненавидит духов, было неприятно и неожиданно. Что еще хуже, по пути домой я встретил духа, которого Натори собирался изгнать завтра, и открыл, что эта дух не только знает Натори, но и готова умереть за него.

Я хотел броситься обратно к Натори, чтобы остановить экзорцизм, но Нянко меня остановил. И в результате моя голова оказалась между ног Мадары – против чего я абсолютно не возражал, по крайней мере, пока не пришел в себя. Правда, к этому моменту Мадара стонал от удовольствия, а я вытирал рот – и сгорал от смущения и неудовлетворенного желания.

С тихим стоном я ударился головой об стену – дважды. К сожалению, воспоминания о происшедшем никуда не исчезли. Как и мое … физическое состояние. Тяжело вздохнув, я повесил пальто на крючок, разулся и направился к лестнице.

Нянко нахмурился, замирая в дверях кухни:

– Нацуме, наша еда на столе.

Я отмахнулся от него и начал подниматься по лестнице:

– Я поем позже.

Честно говоря, я был рад, что его отвлекла еда. Я сейчас, правда, не хотел с ним общаться. Я закрыл за собой дверь спальни и начал раздеваться. Мне хотелось принять душ. Точнее, мне хотелось что-то сделать с эрекцией, а ванная – единственное помещение с замком на двери.

Накинув серый хлопковый халат, я прихватил спортивные штаны, чтобы переодеться позже, и босиком направился в ванную. Закрыв дверь на замок, я подошел к ванне и приподнял крышку. Навстречу мне ринулись клубы пара. Я взглянул на водонагреватель и обнаружил, что он включен. Я не смог сдержать улыбку. Боже, благослови Токо..! Мне не придется ждать, пока нагреется вода для ванны. Но сначала – в душ.

Я включил воду, но не слишком горячую. Водонагреватель не был особенно большим. Если я включу воду той температуры, которую люблю, она станет ледяной до того, как я закончу. С тихим вздохом я шагнул под теплые струи. Я как можно быстрее вымыл голову, потом быстро, но тщательно, вымылся сам.

Душ на мою эрекцию не повлиял. Не то, чтобы я на это особо надеялся.

Я выдохнул и отвернулся. Обхватив член, я скользнул рукой вверх, лаская от основания до головки, потом вниз. Перед глазами стоял образ Мадары во всей его обнаженной красоте. Его шелковистые волосы; то, как мышцы его живота двигались под бледной кожей; его возбужденный член... Я ускорил темп и потер большим пальцем головку, что принесло просто потрясающие ощущения. С моих губ сорвался тихий стон.

Мое воображение подкидывало мне детали, я вспомнил, как полуприкрылись глаза Мадары, когда он готов был кончить. Как он облизывал губы, как он целовал меня, каким горячим он был внутри меня...

Однако хоть мой член и стал еще тверже, и все внутри меня пульсировало от желания, я ни на шаг не приблизился к развязке. Я хмуро посмотрел на свой упрямый орган. Раньше процесс никогда так не затягивался.

Я продолжил, двигая рукой сильнее и быстрее, пока мне не пришлось опереться о стену, тяжело дыша. Я все равно просто ... не мог. Чего-то определенно не хватало. Я посмотрел вниз на свой пах с неприкрытым отчаянием:

– Черт возьми!

– Нужно делать это изнутри. – Веселый голос Малары раздался недалеко от меня.

Я резко обернулся.

Высокий, элегантный и слишком похожий на человека, Мадара сидел на бортике ванной, опираясь локтями о колени. Его сложенные руки поддерживали подбородок. Рукав красно-золотого одеяния соскользнул вниз, открывая моему взгляду половину его мускулистой молочно-белой груди и один бледно-розовый сосок. Одежда удерживалась только небрежно завязанным поясом, длинные полы расходились, обнажая одну длинную мускулистую ногу практически до паха. Алые отметины на лбу, щеках и вокруг глаз подчеркивали его экзотическую красоту … и его хитрую ухмылку.

Смутившись из-за того, что меня поймали на подглядывании, я сердито сверлил взглядом дверь в ванную. Она точно была закрыта на замок. Проклятый дух. Я перевел недовольный взгляд на него и вспомнил, что он только что сказал. Я недоуменно покачал головой:

– Изнутри?

Он приподнял бровь:

– Я мог бы помочь?

Я прижался спиной к плиткам стены, радуясь тому, что от горячей воды моя кожа покраснела, и прилив крови к щекам остался незамеченным:

– Нет, не надо! Просто объясни, что ты имеешь в виду.

Улыбаясь еще шире, Мадара сел:

– Если хочешь кончить, тебе нужно ласкать себя изнутри.

Мои глаза широко распахнулись:

– Ты имеешь в виду..? – Я не мог закончить фразу вслух. Изнутри моей задницы?

Улыбка Мадары расширилась, демонстрируя две пары клыков:

– Правильно.

Я покачал головой:

– Мне никогда раньше не приходилось этого делать! – Я мог просто подрочить!

Мадара закатил глаза, выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди:

– Дай угадаю, ты не пробовал трогать себя после того, как..?

Он имел в виду, после того, как Натори научил мое тело хотеть кое-чего другого … и в другом месте. Я покачал головой:

– У меня не было ... времени. – Серьезное преуменьшение. – Я больше не могу делать это … обычным способом?

Он фыркнул:

– Ты должен знать ответ на этот вопрос лучше, чем я. – Он многозначительно посмотрел на мой твердый и влажный член.

Я чуть не попытался рефлекторно прикрыться, но понял, что это было совершенно бессмысленно. Он уже все это видел. Гораздо важнее было то, что я больше не мог получить удовольствие ... обычным способом:

– Вот дерьмо... – Прошептал я.

К сожалению, у Мадары был очень острый слух. Его брови приподнялись, улыбка обнажила клыки:

– Попробуй пальцами, они достаточно длинные.

Мои глаза расширились:

– Пальцами..?

Он кивнул, улыбаясь еще шире.

Я нахмурился, пытаясь прикинуть, как именно придется изогнуться, чтобы достать туда пальцами, не говоря уже о том, как глубоко мне придется их запихнуть, чтобы достать до того ... что мне нужно достать.

Мадара прикрыл рот рукой, явно продолжая ухмыляться:

– Ты мог бы попытаться дотянуться сзади. В положении стоя это – самый удобный вариант.

Это я уже и сам понял. Именно так я смазывался гелем после ... первого инцидента с Натори. Правда, чтобы достать так глубоко, как мне нужно, придется сильно прогнуться. Я повернулся лицом к стене и протянул руку назад, выгибая позвоночник. Дотянуться было легко, но вот ощущения от пальцев были не особо приятными. Нужна была смазка. Мой взгляд наткнулся на кондиционер для волос на полочке в душе.

Что бы там вам ни говорили, мыло для этого точно не подходит.

Я дотянулся до бутылки с кондиционером и выдавил немного себе на пальцы. Консистенция подходила, и я прикинул, что жечь тоже не должно. Я вернул бутыль на место и оперся левой рукой о стену. Правой рукой я дотянулся до ануса и провел пальцем вокруг. Кондиционер не щипал. Я надавил, и мой средний палец скользнул внутрь. Пока все хорошо. Я немного подвигал пальцем, потом двинулся глубже. Для этого пришлось выгнуться сильнее.

Палец вошел полностью. Я начал им двигать, стараясь найти ту точку. Если я не ошибаюсь, она была спереди, чуть пониже. Мой палец нащупал маленький горящий бугорок, и я задрожал. У меня вырвался короткий стон. Я надавил сильнее. Меня прошила маленькая приятная молния. Ноги сами по себе раздвинулись шире.

О да, это было то, что нужно. Я надавил еще раз. Меня снова накрыло удовольствием, позвоночник выгнулся, я начал насаживаться на собственный палец, как будто мое тело мне не повиновалось. Я чувствовал, как мой член сочится смазкой. Я застонал от удовольствия и прижал левое плечо к стене, стараясь не потерять равновесия. Я ввел второй палец, чтобы достать поглубже, и принялся массировать ту точку.

Вспышки удовольствия прокатывались по мне, заставляя меня задыхаться и поджимать пальцы. Опираясь плечом о стену, я опустил левую руку к члену, поскольку правая была занята с задницей, и начал ласкать себя. Было не очень удобно, но зато результативно.

Позади меня раздался стон:

– Боги, как это возбуждающе. – Внезапно высокое горячее тело нависло надо мной, и к стене прижалась большая когтистая рука.

Я застыл в шоке. Я совершенно забыл, что Мадара был в комнате.

– Позволь мне помочь тебе. – Когтистые пальцы сомкнулись вокруг моего запястья. – Я настаиваю. – Мадара потянул меня за руку и заменил мои пальцы широкой головкой своего члена. – Смотреть, как ты себя ласкаешь... – Его рука обняла меня за талию, ладонь прижалась к моему животу. – Я просто не смог удержаться. – Со стоном, он медленно скользнул внутрь.

Все еще дрожа от ощущений от собственных рук, я просто ... позволил ему.

Когтистые пальцы обхватили мои бедра, притягивая меня ближе к нему, насаживая меня на его член, растягивая меня.

Задыхаясь, я наклонился вперед, упираясь предплечьями в стену, и приподнялся на цыпочки, пытаясь податься ему навстречу. Даже с расставленными ногами и полусогнутыми коленями, он все еще был выше меня.

Мадара склонился надо мной, его губы коснулись моего плеча:

– То, как ты насаживался на собственные пальцы... – Длинные зубы царапали мою шею. – Почти заставило меня кончить.

Я задрожал не только от ощущения его члена в себе, но и от его глубокого рычащего голоса.

– Ты ведь хотел, чтобы это были не пальцы… – Его руки скользнули вниз, обхватывая мои бедра. – Ты хотел член. – Он почти выскользнул из меня, потом подался вперед, попадая точно в ту точку. – Ведь так?

Молниеносное удовольствие вспыхнуло внутри моего живота, я задохнулся.

Он отстранился и снова ворвался в меня – жестко:

– Ведь так?

Мои ноги отрывались от плит пола от силы его рывков. Удовольствие стремительно подымалось по позвоночнику, разгоняя все мои мысли.

– Да!

С диким рычанием Мадара врывался в меня, сжимая мои бедра пальцами, впиваясь когтями, хоть и не до крови.

Каждое его движение вырывало у меня задыхающиеся вздохи. Я пытался удержаться за скользкую стену, мой мозг заволокло белым туманом удовольствия. Приподнявшись на цыпочки, я пытался сильнее подаваться ему навстречу.

Мадара не был нежным. Я знал, что у меня останутся синяки от его рук, и будет чертовски болеть задница, но тогда мне было все равно. Я получал именно то, что хотел. Я не собирался заставлять его остановиться. Я не собирался _позволить_ ему остановиться:

– Еще! Сильнее!

Мадара зарычал и ответил с энтузиазмом, увеличивая скорость.

Слишком скоро, я оказался на грани.

Его широкая рука сомкнулась у основания моего члена:

– Еще нет.

Я застонал от отчаяния, цепляясь рукой за его запястье. Я хотел кончить, черт возьми!

Позади меня Мадара скрипнул зубами от напряжения, неожиданно останавливаясь, а потом внезапно ворвался глубоко, прижимаясь ко мне бедрами. Он застонал, хрипло и низко, сжимая мое бедро, впиваясь когтями. Его член пульсировал внутри меня, заполняя мое тело влажным теплом.

– Ммм ... Да ...

Синий огонь разлился во мне, распространяясь, как лесной пожар. Я громко и протяжно застонал.

Его сжимающая рука скользнула вверх к головке моего члена и принялась коротко его ласкать. Он наклонился и выдохнул мне в ухо:

– Сейчас. Кончай сейчас.

Мое тело как будто ожидало этой команды. Мой член запульсировал, опустошая себя на стену. Я завыл от восторга.

Крик едва успел сорваться с моих губ, как Мадара схватил меня за подбородок и повернул мою голову в сторону. Его губы накрыли мои, ловя мой голос. Его язык сплелся с моим, и он застонал, как будто попробовал что-то невообразимо вкусное. Со вздохом, он выпустил мои губы.

Измученное и одурманенное удовольствием, мое тело расслабилось, обмякая в руках Мадары. Он отстранился, выскальзывая из меня, потом обнял меня за грудь одной рукой. Свободной рукой он выключил воду:

– Хорошо, а теперь в ванну.

Все еще в дымке экстаза, я позволил ему отвести меня к ванне и помочь мне забраться внутрь. Горячая вода немного щипала, но это ощущение быстро растаяло в блаженстве, которое она принесла моим уставшим мышцам – и натруженной заднице.

Честно говоря, я ожидал, что он присоединится ко мне, но он этого не сделал. Вместо этого, Мадара схватил полотенце и стал вытираться:

– Токо всего в нескольких минутах от входной двери. – Он усмехнулся. – Хорошо, что мы успели закончить. Мы же не хотим, чтобы Токо узнала, как тебе нравится, когда тебя трахают в задницу.

Смущенный, я вздрогнул и спрятал лицо. Мадара поднял свое красно-золотое одеяние и принялся не спеша облачаться:

– Ничего страшного. Мне просто придется прикрывать тебе рот, когда я буду тебя трахать.

Я хмуро на него посмотрел:

– Мы не будем заниматься … этим здесь.

Мадара поднял белую бровь и фыркнул:

– Немного поздно сейчас это говорить, тебе не кажется?

Я отвернулся. Было действительно немного поздно:

– Я не хочу, чтобы они знали.

Мадара кивнул:

– Тогда просто нужно будет зажимать тебе рот.

В коридоре зазвучали шаги:

– Такаши? – Голос Токо был немного запыхавшимся.

Я повернулся к двери:

– Да, мэм? – Я приподнялся, расплескивая воду. – Вам нужна помощь? Я могу выйти.

– Нет, нет! Я просто хотела убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. Ты не съел закуски.

Я вздрогнул:

– Ну, когда я пришел, то сразу направился в ванную. – Незачем говорить ей, когда именно я пришел.

– О, хорошо! Заканчивай водные процедуры и спускайся. Как насчет креветок на ужин? В продуктовом были потрясающие скидки.

Мадара закивал с энтузиазмом. Он любил креветки. Я улыбнулся:

– Креветки звучат потрясающе.

Токо радостно сказала:

– Шигуре очень любит креветки.

Моя улыбка расширилась:

– Это точно. Так что приготовьте побольше, чтобы мне тоже досталось.

Токо рассмеялась:

– Хорошо! Заканчивай и спускайся. – Ее шаги удалялись.

Я крикнул ей вслед.

– Я скоро спущусь и помогу.

Голос Токо был приглушен расстоянием, но я все равно услышал:

– Такой хороший мальчик.

Я закатил глаза. Если бы только она знала.


	23. Chapter 23

**Глава 23**

Шигуре появился уже в четверть восьмого. В субботу ему не приходилось работать сверхурочно до половины девятого, как обычно. Спустя несколько минут стол был уставлен креветочным великолепием от Токо: двенадцать разных блюд из креветок окружали огромное блюдо с дымящимися овощами и морепродуктами.

Шигуре был впечатлен:

– Это все мне? Как замечательно! – Он схватил блюдо и сервировочные палочки, радостно улыбаясь.

– Эй, взрослые должны уметь делиться! – Я вцепился в блюдо и потянулся за креветкой.

Шигуре взмахнул длинными палочками и высокомерно поднял бровь:

– Делиться? – Он усмехнулся. – Нет уж, каждый сам за себя!

Я оскалился и засучил рукава:

– Вызов принят! – Я потянулся к облюбованной Шигуре креветке.

Естественно, Шигуре пришлось защищать свою честь – и свою креветку. Палочки против палочек, мы боролись за желанный приз. Подергиваясь от движений палочек, спорная креветка внезапно взлетела.

Нянко настиг ее в прыжке. Он проглотил ее на лету и удовлетворенно рыгнул. Смех разразился вокруг обеденного стола.

Несмотря на все, что случилось в тот день, на ужасное открытие истинных чувств Натори к духам и истинной природы духа, которого он собирался изгнать завтра... Несмотря на все это, лёд, образовавшийся вокруг моего сердца, оттаял достаточно для того, чтобы я мог улыбаться людям, которые так старались дать мне семью.

Шигуре потряс меня за плечо:

– Такаши?

Я дезориентировано потряс головой:

– Э?.. – Видимо, я заснул прямо за обеденным столом.

Мужчина улыбнулся:

– Тебе пора в постель.

Токо помахала мне рукой в желтой перчатке, стоя у раковины. Она уже убрала со стола и начала мыть посуду:

– Спокойной ночи, Такаши.

Я попытался встать:

– Нет, мне следует остаться и помочь…

– Все в порядке, Такаши, – Шигуре подхватил меня под локоть и направил к лестнице. – Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты заснул на полу кухни. – Шигуре проводил меня до комнаты и развернул для меня футон, на котором я сразу отключился. Я даже не уверен, что выключил свет.

Ужин, возможно, был мирным, но вот мой сон не был.

Снова мой сон был наполнен силуэтами и голосами, превратившими мое детство в кошмар:

– Никто не захочет принять такого вруна в семью!

– Я не вру! – Я противопоставлял их обвинениям единственное, что мог придумать – гнев. – Это неправда!

Тихий женский голос грустно прошептал в темноте:

– Почему ты не можешь просто быть нормальным? – Голос звучал, как Токо. Безликая фигура отвернулась и начала исчезать в тумане.

Что-то во мне сломалось, горячие слезы побежали по моим щекам. Я потянулся к ней.

– Простите! Не бросайте меня!

Тень растворилась вдали.

Я попытался ее догнать, но вокруг не было ни земли, ни неба, ни стен… ничего, кроме темного тумана:

– Пожалуйста, вернись! Не бросай меня! – Мое дыхание прерывалось всхлипами. – Я не хочу быть один.

Сильные руки обняли меня сзади, и глубокий мужской голос прошептал мне на ухо:

– Ты не один. Я не оставлю тебя до дня твоей смерти.

Я немного успокоился и смог рассмотреть руки, обнимавшие меня. Они были бледнее луны, их покрывали яркие алые узоры. Большие белые кисти рук заканчивались когтями. Длинные серебристые волосы спускались на мои плечи, острые зубы царапали мою шею.

Я должен был встревожиться. Я этого хотел, но чувствовал только странное смирение. В этот момент мне было ясно, что люди никогда не смогут принять и понять меня. Они могут – хотят – принять только то, что вписывается в их жизненный опыт.

То, что они не могли увидеть, почувствовать, потрогать… просто не существовало. Для них те вещи, о которых я знал, были выдумкой, и если я не мог приспособиться к их видению реальности, значит, мне не было места среди них.

Резкая боль в груди заставила меня согнуться. Это мое сердце разрывалось на две части. Боль была такой сильной, что я едва смог выдавить слова, которые хотел прокричать:

– Это не честно. Я же тоже человек.

Бледные руки обняли меня крепче:

– Нацуме… Нацуме… Такаши.

Я судорожно вдохнул и открыл глаза.

Прямо надо мной нависало сонное лицо Мадары. Он смотрел на меня сверху вниз, моргая золотыми глазами, опустив брови и сжав губы. Серебристые волосы струились по плечам. Он тихо и хрипло прошептал:

– Нацуме?

Я чувствовал, как слезы, горячие и влажные, текли по моим щекам. Смущаясь, я отвел взгляд:

– Просто кошмар.

Мадара поднял руку и провел пальцем по моей мокрой щеке:

– Давно их не было.

Полусонный, я ляпнул, не подумав:

– Нет… Был один на прошлой неделе. – Я потер щеку.

Мадара резко перевернулся на спину, уставился в потолок и поджал губы:

– Из-за этого колдуна, несомненно. – Он покачал головой. – От него одни неприятности.

Внезапно я заметил, что Мадара лежит под одеялом рядом со мной, и одежды на нем не было. Его кожа, казалось, светилась в полумраке. Он оскалил клыки:

– Нужно было сразу его съесть.

Я постарался непринужденно от него отодвинуться:

– Что ты делаешь в моей постели?

Мадара моргнул и нахмурился:

– Что? Я всегда сплю с тобой.

– Как кот. – Я махнул рукой. – Не в этой форме.

Его глаза зажглись золотым огнем, и он улыбнулся, обнажая клыки:

– А что, тебя это беспокоит, Нацуме?

Встревоженный, я отвернулся от него:

– Нет. Просто… Спи дальше.

– Но ты мне не ответил. – Шорох простыней, и вот его руки уже обнимают меня. Длинное тело прижалось ко мне сзади, его колени раздвинули мои. Его запах, напоминающий о свежей листве и летнем дожде с привкусом озона, с ароматом молнии и силы, захлестнул меня. Его горячее дыхание щекотало мой затылок.

– Это тело… – Он поднял голову, и длинные шелковистые волосы скользнули по его руке к матрасу. – Беспокоит тебя?

Я замер. Во рту пересохло, все мысли испарились.

Его губы коснулись моей шеи, клыки царапнули кожу:

– Или дело в том, что я… – Его голос стал ниже, чувственнее. – Возбуждаю тебя? – Он вдохнул у моего уха.

Меня охватила дрожь. Что я мог ответить? Все вышеперечисленное было правдой. Он был возбуждающим настолько, что мне было трудно дышать:

– Пожалуйста, я просто хочу спать.

– И снова видеть кошмары?

Сердце болезненно сжалось, я вздрогнул и свернулся клубочком.

Мадара вздохнул, его теплое дыхание согревало мой затылок:

– У меня есть идея получше. – Его когтистая рука выпустила мое запястье и переместилась на мой живот. – Почему бы мне… – Его другая рука скользнула под меня, обвиваясь вокруг моей груди, и остановилась на моем плече. – Не утешить тебя?

Мои глаза широко распахнулись.

Рука, лежавшая на моем животе, смяла штаны моей пижамы, стаскивая их на бедра, оголяя меня.

Я замер, упиваясь ожиданием. Над ухом раздался его раздражающий смех.

Чтобы позлить его, я рванулся и вдохнул воздух, чтобы закричать.

Рука, покоившаяся на моем плече, метнулась к моему рту, заглушая готовые вырваться звуки. Тихий смех превратился в мурлыканье:

– Тише, тише… Мы же не хотим разбудить Фудживара? – Его рука выпустила мою пижаму и сомкнулась вокруг моего полувозбужденного члена.

С первым прикосновением его руки мои приглушенные протесты превратились в приглушенные стоны.

Он забросил длинную ногу на мое бедро, фиксируя мое положение, и подался вперед. Его длинный, твердый член скользнул вдоль моей ягодицы. Он изменил положение, и его член оказался в ложбинке между моих ягодиц, упираясь в сжатое отверстие. Он не вошел, только прижался и замер, затем начал целовать и облизывать мои шею и плечи, не прекращая пальцами нежно ласкать мой член.

Видимо, он действительно старался меня утешить.

Когда я полностью возбудился, он выпустил мой член, скользнул рукой вверх и принялся пощипывать мои соски.

Я рефлекторно подался ему навстречу, и головка его члена скользнула в меня. Боль была внезапной, но не ужасной. Я не был подготовлен, и в качестве смазки было только то, что сочилось из его члена. Но, видимо, после нашего … времяпрепровождения в ванной я был все еще расслаблен. Я замер, пытаясь не дать ему войти глубже.

Не обращая на это внимания, Мадара продолжил нежно ласкать мою грудь, живот, потом вернулся к соскам, не прекращая вылизывать мою шею с утробным мурлыканием, которое отдавалось в моем теле приятной вибрацией.

Я задыхался и стонал в его ладонь, мой член пульсировал и сочился смазкой. Старался не шевелиться, но, несмотря на все усилия, мое тело дрожало и раскрывалось под его пальцами. Время от времени я вздрагивал, и каждое движение заставляло его член медленно – мучительно, изысканно, медленно – погружаться немного глубже.

После целой вечности нежных ласк, легких прикосновений, ласковых поцелуев, мои судорожные движения, наконец, заставили его войти полностью. К этому времени я беззвучно всхлипывал, слезы катились по моим щекам, я так хотел, чтобы он просто трахнул меня.

Однако, поскольку его рука закрывала мне рот, я не мог просто попросить об этом. Вместо этого, я освободил руку, дотянулся до его ягодиц и подтолкнул глубже в меня.

Низко рассмеявшись, Мадара начал покачивать бедрами, двигаясь медленно и аккуратно.

Так начался самый длинный и сладкий оргазм в моей жизни. Я корчился в руках Мадары, пока все его тело ласкало меня изнутри и снаружи, его рычащее мурлыкание убаюкивало и успокаивало.

Этой ночью у меня больше не было кошмаров. Им просто не нашлось места в моем сердце.

Утро принесло с собой храп Нянко и осознание необходимости постирать простыни.

Я оттер простыни и пижаму в раковине так хорошо, как только смог, и запихнул их поглубже в корзину с грязным бельем. Приняв горячий душ, я обернул бедра полотенцем и приступил к чистке зубов. В зеркале над раковиной я мог полюбоваться синяками, покрывавшими мои плечи. Засосы, укусы, следы когтей… Мадары.

Меня охватила ярость. Этот сукин сын!.. Он меня пометил, и черта с два это случилось непреднамеренно. Горя негодованием, все еще в одном полотенце, я направился в свою комнату.

Запах спермы практически сбил меня с ног.

Ужаснувшись, что Токо или, еще хуже, Шигуре, могут войти в комнату и почувствовать этот запах, я бросился к окну. Резко распахнув шторы, я отодвинул панель окна вправо до упора, впуская свежий воздух. Утренний ветер был холодным, но солнце согревало мое лицо. Погода обещала быть приятной.

А мне придется целый день ходить в водолазке.

Я гневно сжал кулаки и повернулся, собираясь отчитать Нянко, но он уже исчез. Я пнул футон и яростно, но тихо прорычал:

– О да, беги, кошак-извращенец!

Все еще злясь, я включил маленький электрический обогреватель на полу у кровати. Запах быстро исчезал, но в комнате не менее быстро холодало. Я подошел к одежному шкафу и достал трусы, джинсы и кремовую водолазку. Сверху я набросил зелено-коричневую фланелевую рубашку.

Я свернул футон и начал запихивать его в угловой шкаф, когда услышал шаги на лестнице.

– Такаши? Завтрак готов!

Собравшись с силами, я справился с футоном:

– Уже иду! – Я закрыл шкаф и прикрыл окно, оставив небольшую щель, чтобы помещение оставалось свежим. Выключив обогреватель, я вышел из комнаты, убедился, что дверь плотно закрыта и спустился вниз к Фудживара.

Завтрак закончился, я помогал Токо мыть посуду, когда вспомнил о Натори – и об экзорцизме. Я резко повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на кухонные часы у окна. Было уже без четверти десять, и я не знал, во сколько он планировал изгнать духа, которая помнила его – и любила.

– Черт!

Токо повернулась и нахмурилась:

– У тебя были планы, Такаши?

Я посмотрел на Токо и грязные тарелки. Я разрывался между спасением духа и помощью Токо:

– Эм…

Токо улыбнулась и выхватила у меня посудное полотенце:

– Боже мой, я могу справиться с парой тарелок. Иди к своим друзьям.

Я вымучено улыбнулся. Я не собирался к друзьям.

– Извините, Токо, мэм. – Повинуясь порыву, я наклонился и чмокнул ее в щеку. – Спасибо.

Широко распахнув глаза, Токо подняла руку в желтой перчатке к щеке и покраснела:

– Иди, иди! У тебя же планы.

Я бросился к двери, срывая свое коричневое пальто с крючка. Я отчаянно рылся в карманах, пытаясь найти бумажку с адресом, которую дал мне Натори.

Одиннадцать часов.

У меня было мало времени. Я схватил шарф и вылетел за дверь, одеваясь на ходу. Я _не мог_ позволить Натори изгнать этого духа!


	24. Chapter 24

**Глава 24**

Я бежал мимо домов, мое пальто было распахнуто, шарф развевался на ветру. Я точно знал, куда бегу. Вчерашняя сцена полыхала в моем мозгу.

_Судьба жестока. – Она сухо улыбнулась и пошевелила перевязанными пальцами. – __Этот мальчик вернулся – как экзорцист._

Я нашел стену вокруг склада, проклиная свой идиотизм за то, что забыл надеть часы. Я понятия не имел, сколько времени у меня оставалось. Взглянув на бумажку, выяснил, что Натори собирается проводить экзорцизм у парадных ворот. Дух была привязана к задним. Надеясь успеть вовремя, я бросился бежать вдоль забора.

Тяжело дыша, я подбежал к воротам. Войдя внутрь, я чуть не споткнулся о плиты дорожки.

Посреди двора Натори, одетый в серый плащ и шапку, чертил заостренной палкой на земле что-то, похожее на магический круг. Он поднял голову и улыбнулся. Солнечный свет блестел на его очках:

– О! Я уже и не надеялся вновь тебя увидеть. – Положив палку, он нагнулся, поднимая бумажный пакет, и указал на пачку бумаги, лежащую на земле. – Разорви эту бумагу на мелкие кусочки и разбросай по диаграмме. – Он махнул рукой в сторону круга.

Я пришел совсем не для того, чтобы помогать этому ублюдку. Глубоко вдохнул:

– Натори, ты знаешь духа, которого собираешься изгнать? – Разве он не узнал ее?

Натори сунул руку в бумажный пакет и вытащил горсть измельченной бумаги:

– Кое-что знаю. – Он начал разбрасывать бумагу над диаграммой. – У нее веревка вокруг шеи, и она вынуждена проклинать людей, хочет она того или нет. – Он повернулся и хмуро на меня посмотрел. – Разве она не заслуживает этого?

Заслуживает смерти?.. За то, что ее заставляли делать помимо ее воли? Его отношение к этому меня просто бесило. Однако, было не время терять самообладание. Дело не во мне:

– Натори, ты помнишь духа, которой ты перевязал руку, когда был маленьким?

Натори нахмурился:

– Перевязал?..

Я смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Он не помнил. Он _не_ помнил ее, а она собиралась _умереть_ за него – _добровольно._

Натори продолжил разбрасывать бумагу:

– Когда дух войдет в круг, ударит молния. Запомни это.

Повернувшись, я бросился к воротам. Мне нужно было найти ее и остановить! Я не мог позволить ей прийти сюда!

Монотонный женский голос прошептал мне на ухо:

– Куда это ты направился, сопляк? – Быстрые, как змеи, пряди черных волос обхватили меня и дернули назад, впечатывая в дерево. Темноволосый дух, Урихиме, склонилась к моему плечу и нахмурилась. – Я не могу позволить тебе мешать.

Еще больше черных волос обернулись вокруг моих плеч, живота, бедер, привязывая меня к дереву.

– Просто стой здесь и не дергайся.

– Натори! – Я извивался, борясь с волосами. – Натори, не надо!

Не обращая на меня внимания, Натори сложил руки перед лицом и начал читать какую-то ритуальную молитву. Большие деревянные шарики свисали с его запястья, привязанные красной лентой. Он громко хлопнул в ладоши.

– Приди. Приди. Приди...

Я продолжал кричать и бороться с волосами, привязавшими меня к дереву.

Стук деревянных сандалий и легкое ритмичное позвякивание показались мне на удивление громкими. Она пришла. Шаг за шагом дух в одноглазой рогатой маске приближалась к кругу, покачивая забинтованной рукой. Она без колебаний ступила на разбросанную бумагу.

Сложив ладони перед лицом, Натори продолжал читать заклинание, не обращая на меня внимания.

Я дергался, пытаясь разорвать связавшие меня волосы:

– Натори, стой! Ты должен остановиться! Не делай этого!

Дух в одноглазой рогатой маске, когда-то бывшая хранителем горы, вошла в круг. Она явно была счастлива. Даже на ее маске цвела улыбка.

Ветер закружил вокруг нее, поднимая бумажки с земли. Запах озона – молнии – достиг моего носа. Статическое электричество начало потрескивать между бумажек. Это действительно происходило. Она собиралась умереть ради кого-то, кто не знал ее, кто ненавидел духов.

Я _не мог_ этого допустить! Я стал бороться с волосами, прикладывая еще больше усилий:

– Отпусти меня, сука! Я должен остановить их!

Урихиме, дух, связавший меня, вдруг закричала:

– Мальчик! Стой! Ты ничего не сможешь сделать!

– Я _**сказал,**_ отпусти _**меня!**_ – Сила разливалась вокруг меня. Волосы, сдерживавшие меня, превратились в дым и рассеялись.

Урихиме закричала.

Я был свободен, и тут же метнулся к магическому кругу, намереваясь выбросить из него духа. Однако, когда я пересек границу круга, меня как будто прошило молнией. Я закричал.

Натори наконец-то заметил меня:

– Что ты, черт возьми, делаешь? Такаши, убирайся оттуда!

Было слишком поздно. Молнии танцевали внутри круга, и меня дергало в разные стороны под странную мелодию.

Натори вскинул руки и крикнул:

– Я не могу это остановить! Такаши!..

Горячо, горячо, ГОРЯЧО! Мы с духом кричали от боли, прижавшись друг к другу.

Огромный белый поток пронесся над нами, и я оказался прижат к земле покрытым морозно-белой шерстью телом. Только успев посмотреть в знакомые золотые глаза, и я моргнул:

– Мада...

Мир взорвался.

Я погрузился во тьму.

За мной в темноту последовал голос, заставивший ее расступиться, как пруд с водой – или кровью:

– Эй... – Произнес нежный мальчишеский голосок. – Эй, что случилось? – Свет озарил выцветшую картинку, похожую на старую кинопленку с оттенком сепии. Там был маленький мальчик. Я не мог разглядеть его лица, но на его руке виднелась очень знакомая ящерица. Он протянул руку. – Какая странная маска... Твоя рука! У тебя кровь идет!

Паря в темноте, я внезапно понял. Это ее воспоминания.

Изображение перетекло в картинку с духом в маске и мальчиком, бинтующим ее руку:

– Мне так мама делала, когда я упал. – Мальчик опустил голову, но руки его не дрожали. – Мамы уже нет. Она была хрупкой.

Он слегка пожал плечами.

– Но мой дядя говорит, что это из-за того, что я приношу несчастья, потому что я могу видеть странные вещи.

На его лице появилось хмурое выражение.

– Но если это правда, то кто-то должен был избавиться от меня, прежде чем это случилось!

Дух фыркнула:

– Ты много болтаешь, дитя. – Ее голос был сухим и немного хриплым, как будто она давно его не использовала. – Люди, особенно дети, не могут приносить несчастья, у них просто нет такой силы.

Мальчик смотрел на нее широко распахнутыми золотыми глазами:

– Правда?

Дух потрепала его по волосам забинтованной рукой:

– Ты хороший ребенок – хороший, нормальный ребенок. – Вздох прошелестел в темноте. – Поэтому я была так счастлива, когда снова встретила тебя.

Я открыл глаза и увидел голубое небо и облака. Я был жив. Осмотревшись, понял, что все еще нахожусь в магическом круге. Меня окружал пепел и горелая бумага.

Слева от меня храпел Нянко. Его шерсть местами подгорела, но он явно был в порядке.

Справа от меня был дух. Ее маска была надколота, в щели был виден широко распахнутый голубой глаз.

Я удивленно моргнул:

– Она жива. – Мы все были живы. Немного подгорели, конечно, но были живы. Я решил, что это стоит отпраздновать – как только я снова смогу двигаться.

– Да, и заклинание вокруг ее шеи сгорело.

– А? – Я моргнул и посмотрел вверх.

Натори сидел на земле рядом со мной. Он наклонился ко мне с грустной улыбкой:

– Я полагал, что вероятность того, что она выживет – где-то пятьдесят процентов. – Он опустил глаза и вздохнул. – Поскольку этот жалкий дух не могла освободиться сама, я решил позволить ей умереть. Ну, или, по крайней мере, веревка бы сгорела, и она бы освободилась. – Он перевел взгляд на Нянко. – Теперь понятно, что она бы точно не выжила, если бы вы оба не прикрыли ее.

Мое внимание привлек пепел, поднятый ветром. Она могла стать пеплом. От меня мог остаться лишь пепел. Боже… Как же я… устал.

Натори тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на свои сложенные руки:

– Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я.. – Он зажмурил глаза и сжал пальцы так, что костяшки побелели. – Я не хотел, чтобы с тобой случилось нечто подобное. Я не хотел… причинить тебе боль.

Я закатил глаза:

– Нет, ты просто хотел сделать меня своим рабом. – Мой голос был тихим и хриплым.

Натори слабо улыбнулся:

– Когда я смотрю на тебя, то вспоминаю, каким я был раньше. Каким … уязвимым. – Он слегка пожал плечами. – Я просто хотел… – Он глубоко вздохнул, голос его звучал устало. – Я просто хотел поговорить с тобой, может, научить тебя чему-то.

Я посмотрел на облака:

– Мне тоже хотелось просто поговорить с тобой.

Глаза Натори сузились, челюсти сжались. Он проговорил так тихо, что я его почти не услышал:

– Я просто хочу… защитить тебя.

То, как он это сказал, заставило волосы у меня на затылке зашевелиться. Пора было уходить. Мне нужно было убраться как можно дальше от Натори – немедленно.

Легче сказать, чем сделать. Каждый мускул в моем теле кричал в агонии. Даже глубоко вдохнуть было сложно. Кожа казалось такой сухой и ломкой, что любой ветерок развеет ее в пепел. Это не удержало меня от попытки сесть. Мне даже удалось сгрести Нянко в охапку.

Натори встал на колено и протянул ко мне руки:

– Такаши! Тебе еще нельзя двигаться. – Его лицо внезапно застыло, и он быстро бросил взгляд по сторонам, как будто ожидая чьего-то появления.

Это придало мне энергии, и я смог встать на ноги. Я всхлипнул, но не упал. У меня не было намерения ждать, что еще выкинет Натори. Я направился к воротам.

– Такаши, подожди!.. – Он протянул ко мне руки. – Помощь уже близко, просто подожди пару минут.

Помощь? Я фыркнул. Поняяятно… Он что, считает меня настолько тупым? Я увернулся от его рук и продолжил двигаться к воротам:

– Я в порядке. Мне все равно пора домой. – У ворот я собрал силы и помахал рукой. – Пока.

Вместо того, чтобы следовать за мной, Натори повернулся и побежал к дому. Я нахмурился:

– Это не очень хорошо. – Не для меня, во всяком случае. В десяти шагах от ворот была роща, я бросился к ней. Тетрадь Друзей была при мне, но у меня не было сил призвать кого-нибудь. Но у меня был еще один выход, ведь мне дали разрешение:

– Мицузу, пожалуйста, приди ко мне.

Поднявшийся ветер пригнул к земле деревья, а затем копыто размером с голову возникло у моих ног.

– Нацуме, ты что-то неважно выглядишь.

Я улыбнулся гигантской черной лошади:

– Ну, я только что пережил экзорцизм.

Уши Мицузу, украшенные колокольчиками, наклонились вперед, и он встряхнул головой, откидывая белоснежную гриву с широко распахнутых синих глаз:

– Экзорцизм?

Я кивнул, продолжая улыбаться:

– Ты не мог бы забрать нас отсюда? – Я не знаю, что произошло после этого, потому что потерял сознание.

Когда я очнулся, я обнаружил себя в своей постели. У меня на лбу лежала влажная повязка, рядом похрапывал Нянко.

Спустя несколько минут в комнату вошла Токо, неся в руках поднос с тарелкой супа:

– О, ты проснулся! – Она опустилась на колени у моей постели и помогла мне сесть. – Твой друг принес тебя домой, он сказал, что тебе стало нехорошо. – Она прижала прохладную ладонь к моему лбу. – Я думаю, что ты переутомился, и у тебя опять поднялась температура.

Это было очень хорошее объяснение, так что я решил не протестовать, но… Я поморщился и потер виски, у меня начиналась мигрень:

– Мой … друг? – Боже, только не Натори!

Токо поставила поднос мне на колени:

– Белые волосы, темная кожа, очень красив? Кажется, он сказал, что его зовут Мицузу.

– А… – Я вздохнул с облегчением. – Да, Мицузу мой хороший друг. – Я обязательно должен его поблагодарить.

Токо положила рядом со мной салфетку и вручила мне ложку:

– Съешь супа, и я подумаю о том, чтобы разрешить тебя пойти завтра в школу. – Она покачала головой и вздохнула. – Тебе стоит быть осторожнее с фейерверками. Они могут быть опасны!

Я моргнул. Фейерверки? Нет, можно, конечно, и так сказать…

Токо всплеснула руками:

– Господин Мицузу сказал, что это все из-за дыма, но все же..!

Я опустил голову:

– Да, мэм, я постараюсь в будущем избегать дыма от фейерверков. – Как и экзорцистов, которые любят их запускать. Я посмотрел на нее. – Мне жаль, что я заставил вас волноваться.

Она вздохнула:

– Ну, ты же мальчик. Неудивительно, что ты время от времени попадаешь в неприятности, тем более с фейерверками. – Она подмигнула. – Это только доказывает, что ты нормальный.

_Нормальный_? Я оглушенно смотрел на нее.

Я пошел в школу на следующее утро, хоть был еще довольно... жареным.

Даже Канаме заметил, что со мной что-то не так. Он смотрел на меня широко раскрытыми глазами:

– Что с тобой случилось? Ты выглядишь так, как-будто кто-то поджег тебя и забыл потушить.

Я вздрогнул. Эта его интуиция:

– Можно я за обедом расскажу?

Канаме кивнул, отпуская меня, но появился у моего класса в начале перерыва на обед. От разговора явно увильнуть не получиться.

В пустом классе я рассказал ему все о духе и экзорцизме, который я... прервал.

Канаме замер, не донеся бутерброд до рта:

– Ты... что? – Он уронил руку с бутербродом на колени. – Ты прыгнул в активный магический круг?

Я пожал плечами:

– Я не видел другого выхода.

– Боже мой... – Канаме схватился за голову. – Такаши, я понимаю, что ты хочешь помочь духам, но разве для этого обязательно совершать самоубийство?

Я нахмурился:

– Эй, я же выжил!

Канаме прищурил черные глаза:

– В этот раз. – Он ударился в длинную лекцию о том, что я должен воспринимать все гораздо более серьезно, потому что если со мной что-нибудь случится, то не только Фудживара будут в отчаянии, но и некоторые другие люди могут очень сильно разозлиться.

Я не мог удержаться от улыбки. Было приятно, что кто-то обо мне заботится.

Прошла неделя. Я ничего не слышал о Натори, кроме сплетен его фанаток.

Мы с Канаме продолжали встречаться в пустом классе, чтобы пообедать или… заняться другими делами. Экзорцизм оказался делом утомительным. Я очень долго отсыпался.

Впрочем, как и Нянко.

В пятницу, когда я шел домой из школы, путь мне преградила Сасаго, рогатый дух-слуга Натори:

– Мне поручено доставить сообщение. – Она протянула мне свернутый лист бумаги. – Завтра мы покидаем город. Господин Натори уезжает поездом. Здесь время отправления и станция.

Я посмотрел вниз на Нянко. Он пожал плечами. Видимо, он не чувствовал угрозы. Я взял бумагу.

Ясным, погожим субботним утром я направился к железнодорожной станции, чтобы попрощаться с Натори, точнее – чтобы убедиться, что он действительно уедет.

Я нашел его у крытого стенда с билетами. Он был без очков и шапки, в куртке с высоким воротником. Он повернулся ко мне с улыбкой:

– Я решил, что такой безрассудный сопляк не может быть моим помощником.

– О, правда? – Я широко улыбнулся. – Мне тебя искренне жаль.

Натори сжал челюсти:

– Умник.

Я покачал головой:

– Как ты стал таким циничным? – Я скорчил недовольное лицо. – Ты ведь был таким хорошим ребенком.

Натори нахмурился:

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Я помахал рукой:

– Ничего. – Я нахмурился. – Можешь считать меня слишком мягким, но я просто не могу принять то, как ты поступаешь с духами.

Натори вздохнул и посмотрел на небо:

– Все в порядке. Никто не говорил, что мы должны во всем соглашаться. – Он повернулся ко мне и пожал плечами. – Понять человека очень сложно, сколько бы общих черт у вас не было.

Натори посмотрел на часы, затем повернулся ко мне. Он протянул мне сложенный лист бумаги:

– Такаши, если у тебя, когда-либо, возникнут проблемы, неважно, связанные с духами или нет, знай, что ты можешь позвонить мне. Я обязательно приеду, если буду тебе нужен. – Он с силой впихнул бумажку в мою руку и вымученно улыбнулся. – Даже если тебе просто нужно будет выговориться.

Я кивнул и искренне ему улыбнулся:

– Спасибо.

Улыбнувшись и помахав на прощание, Натори вошел в вагон поезда.

Сразу за ним вошла дух в одноглазой рогатой маске. Маска все еще была надколота, но на ней была нарисована улыбка. Она выглядела намного лучше. Темно-синее кимоно с белым подбоем выглядело чистым и новым. Темные волосы до плеч были аккуратно подстрижены. В ее руке был посох с колокольчиками, который тоже выглядел новым.

Нянко вздохнул и проговорил скрипучим голосом:

– Похоже, эта дух решила стать последователем колдуна. Она даже приняла от него имя, Хираги.

Я посмотрел вниз, на кота:

– Что? Но ведь она стала свободной?

Нянко повернулся и поковылял через поле, явно направляясь домой:

– Может, она влюблена?

Я последовал за ним по траве:

– Так духи могут любить? – Я вдруг почувствовал себя намного лучше без всякой видимой причины.

Нянко фыркнул:

– Конечно, можем. – Он искоса взглянул на меня. – Я люблю твой вкус. – И громко причмокнул.

Я поежился:

– Фу! Не говори такие вещи, когда ты в этой форме!

– А в этой? – Оскалив зубы длинной с мою руку, в клубах дыма возникла его огромная собачья форма,.

Я отшатнулся и замахал руками:

– Боже, нет! – Я упер руки в бедра и осуждающе на него уставился. – Ты что, хочешь довести меня до кошмаров?

Мадара продолжил шагать рядом со мной, огромный и блестящий на солнце:

– Может, я хочу заменить твои кошмары новыми?

Я моргнул:

– О… – У меня потеплело на сердце. Вдруг я вспомнил о том, что должен был сказать еще неделю назад. – Спасибо, что спас меня во время экзорцизма.

Огромный дух скосил золотой глаз в мою сторону:

– Я просто люблю мясо с кровью, а не прожаренное до углей.

Я фыркнул. Как похоже на него.

Клубы дыма окутали Мадару, и он превратился в Нянко:

– Что касается решения Хираги следовать за колдуном, только они сами могут определить, что сделает их счастливыми.

Я моргнул. Это звучало почти… мудро. Я отвернулся и пожал плечами:

– Наверное, ты прав.

Нянко фыркнул:

– Ну, наконец-то ты понял.

Той осенью я, наконец, встретил человека, видевшего и знавшего то же, что и я, жившего в двух мирах, не принадлежа ни одному из них, человека, похожего на меня. Но мы видели эту ситуацию по-разному. Наши взгляды сильно различались.

Несмотря на мою способность видеть духов, истинные чувства, живущие в сердце другого человека, все еще остаются для меня загадкой. Я думаю, никто не может их разгадать.

И это помогает мне чувствовать себя… нормальным.


End file.
